


The Unknown Daughter

by Snikkimorder



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snikkimorder/pseuds/Snikkimorder
Summary: A journey through ancient Greece of a mere helot who found her way up through a Spartan society. After tragic events that kept falling upon her, she found out who she truly was after an unexpected twist of fate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. A Simple Orphan

Swinging her feet back and forth across the cerulean sea that was being stained by the mud caked on the bottom of her tiny feet. Her lightly colored eyes scanned the shore line watching the tiny boats scooting across Poseidon’s domain. She sat there for a fair amount of time without anyone yelling at her, throwing something at her, or shooing her away. She relaxed while she watched the setting sun’s pale orange casting its rays across the water. She was focusing on watching the ocean move and the boats bobbing up and down now with their torches lit casting of the reflection off the ocean’s surface.

This small child was so concentrated on the water, she failed to hear the person walk up behind her.

“What have I told you about leaving the temple?” she told her harsh tone.

The small child turned and looked up at the middle-aged woman who was furiously taping her foot on the ground.

She looked back out across the ocean, “I just wanted to see the ocean for a while, you know something outside the temple.”

The child felt a hard smack against the back of her head, “I took you in out of the kindness of my heart, I could have let the wolves eat you… so all I ask of you is to remain in the temple and clean up after the women.”

The small child nodded yes to her before getting to her feet then feeling the priestess lift her by her ragged clothing and push her towards the temple.

The nameless orphan, was used to the abuse by now and the people of Korinth never cared to help. Why would they, she was just the poor sorry orphan who is endeavored to service the temple. She slowly followed behind the older lady before coming to the steps of the temple that was dedicated to the worship of Aphrodite. Stepping up the white marbled stairs she kept her eyes glued to her feet while she walked through, like she was taught too. She would always hear noises that was strange coming from the private tents. Then occasionally she would hear a woman giggle and flirtatiously talk with another person and men humming out after them. She was young but she was fully aware of what was happening around her. The ladies that were touched by the goddess, Aphrodite herself, only wore the thinnest, brightly colored peplos. Some wore them loosely, hanging provocatively from their gorgeous figured that have been blessed. Others that worked deeper in the temple, ones more sought after barely wore a thing, walking around with their breast exposed for all to see. The orphan was aware that there were two temples that the Hetairai worked in. The one she was to never leave; it was the one made out for anyone to visit who had the drachmae but the other sat on top of the mountain overlooking the entire city below. That one was forbidden to see, that one was for nobles and leaders of the Greek world.

Sweeping the dead flowers and pedal away from the colorful alter, the orphan stopped to wipe her brow before looking around. Seeing the typical thing, soldiers dressed in red and gold drinking from their cups watching while the Hetairai danced around naked. Sighing out, she lifted the broom back up only to look up at the gorgeous statue of Aphrodite. She thought to herself how she would never radiate such beauty as the goddess.

“Girl!” a hetairai yelled at her.

Looking over at her, the orphan walked over to the private area before peeking through the sheer curtains to see the mess around a very drunk and nude solider. He was completely passed out on the floor, snoring into the plush pillows.

She heard a snap of some fingers causing her to turn and look at the source.

“Pay less attention to him and clean the mess. I have a very important client in a moment,” the woman replied fixing her light brown curly hair. She casted her hazel eyes down at her before fixing her dark pink peplos on her frame, “Well get to it, hurry now…”

Moving the broom back and forth cleaning up the mysterious things off the floor around the drunken solider. But before she could finish, she felt someone yank her out of the tent. Yelping, she looked around before feeling the Hetairai push her slightly. The Orphan looked around her to see a tall man standing in front of them. He stared down at them from under the helmet. His golden armor glistened under the hot Grecian sun while the red accents stuck out from underneath.

The Hetairai gestured towards her area, “right this way commander.”

He kept the strongest eye contact with the small child, before seeing the woman look over her shoulder at her. She turned around, stomped her foot before shooing her off.

While the orphan walked away with red cheeks from embarrassment, she heard the commander speak up.

“Is having children in the temple a normal thing?” he asked the worker.

“She some stupid orphan the Lady brought in,” she replied in a silky voice before pulling him into the curtained off area.

The nights around the temple were always the worse, it was always way to loud for the orphan’s liking. She sat the feet of Aphrodite’s statue, allowing her own feet to hang off the marbled wall that dropping into the city below. She watched the stars twinkle above and the people walking lively below. She held one of the dead rose petals in her hands moving it back and forth, even though it was dead it still had a velvety texture to it.

“When was the last meal you ate?” a voice asked her.

The orphan looked over at the source and smiled. Not all the Hetairai was hard on her and this one was never harsh with her. She was an older Hetairai, a lighter complexion and the silkiest, long brown hair.

“Here,” Gaiane told her offering over two separate things for her to eat.

The Orphan looked between the two items and took the small bowl of olives.

“They were both meant for you child,” she told her with a radiate smile.

“I don’t like pomegranates,” she told Gaiane.

“I have never seen you turn away something to eat,” she asked reaching out causing the orphan to flinch slightly.

Gaiane wore a sad expression before kneeling to her level and pressing her hand towards her head, “I’m not gonna hurt you, making sure you aren’t feeling hot.”

“They make me sick,” she replied around the olive in her mouth, “like you know bad stomach cramps.”

Gaiane sat next to her, “I guess that is a good thing then…”

She looked over at her and saw Gaiane break the pomegranate, and take a few seeds out before looking at the small child, “It is said those pretty enough and eat a pomegranate will be taken by Hades himself. It’s how he led Persephone into the underworld.”

The small child stared at her, “And why are you eating it?”

Gaiane looked over at her, “I said pretty enough…”

“You are a Hetairai, the one’s touched by Aphrodite,” the orphan replied back.

Gaiane snorted, “we are not blessed, we just work to earn Drachmae… I haven’t been seen by any goddess, but you have the beauty of one.”

The Orphan looked at her while Gaiane gave her a wink and left. 

Staring back out across the area, she shook her head in disagreement, “I am only a servant nothing more.”

Carefully sneaking though the stalls making sure no one was watching, the orphan reached up and snatched an apple rather quickly. Before hearing a man call out.

“Hey! Filth put it back now!” the owner yelled out but she bolted away.

“Stop that girl!” he called out through the market. Jumping down from a wall, her blood was pumping in her ears causing a small pain to form in her head. Sliding around a corner, and waiting to hear the man run by, she smiled to herself only to have a hand snatch up.

“Thievery?” a man asked her in a deep voice.

Looking up at him, to see why he sounded familiar, she saw that it was that commander from a couple days back only without his helmet on.

He tossed the apple to the man next to him before releasing her arm letting her fall to the ground.

“You have a name thief?” he asked placing his hands on his hips.

She shook her head no.

“You have an age?” he asked only to watch her shrug her shoulders up. He then looked at her before kneeling in front of her.

She watched while he dug around in his tunic before offering her something.

“So, you steal to feed yourself?” he asked offering the bread over to her.

He watched while she took a couple steps back, shying away and looking at the ground more.

“Take it, it’s ok…” he replied before turning to his man behind him offering his hand out for the apple.

She watched while he offered it over now, and she carefully stepped closer to him before gently taking the apple away.

He watched while she carefully bit into the apple before hearing someone coming up behind them.

Standing back up and looking at the man, “Here take this,” he tossed some coins at the store front man, “That should cover it.”

“That brat steals from me all the time,” he pointed towards her.

“She is hungry, she sees a solution and acts to survive. Take the drachmae and leave,” he told him.

“Doesn’t matter to me, I told the real leader of this place about her. She’ll be dead by morning,” he replied glaring at the child before walking off.

The man in red and gold armor walked back towards the temple with his men and the orphan in tow.

Eating through the core, to ensure that she ate all of it, not knowing where her next meal would come from.

“Insubordinate child, what have you done now?!” the Lady called out walking down the steps towards her before grabbing her arm and smacking her hard against the head.

Chewing on the last of her apple, she remained silent.

“Where did you find this girl?” the man asked her.

“As a whining little brat wrapped up in a dirty blanket outside the city, in a run-down temple,” she told them.

“Why not give her a name?” the commander asked her.

The Lady glared at him, “I have to run a whole operation here, I have no time to name some useless child who was supposed to remain in the temple at all times.”

The small orphan began to climb the stairs before hearing the man speak up again.

“I’ll buy the child off you, take her back home. She will be feed properly and carried for.”

She turned to see what was about to happen.

He tossed a fair sized pouch towards the Lady and she caught it with grace. She pulled the strings to open it and looked within, before displaying a pleased look.

“Take the damn brat, see if I care,” she replied before heading up the stairs without even saying goodbye.

“Come child,” the commander told her offering her his hand.

She walked up to him, “Shouldn’t we warn her about the storefront man’s threat?”

He looked up at the Lady while she talked to the other woman, “No need for that child, you are no longer associated with them.”

He headed back towards the docks with his men in tow and her slowly walking away from the only place she called home.

When they reached the docking area, she stared at the large ship before someone called out towards them.

“Oh commander!” she yelled out.

They all turned to look and the orphan recognized that it was the hetairai with the light brown hair, Anthousa was her name she thought.

“Yes?” the commander asked before seeing her hand over a small dirty scroll. He took it and looked at the tiny rolled up parchment with a thin golden string around it, “What is this?”

“The Lady told me to give it to you, it was with her…” Anthousa looked at the tiny child, “when she was found.”

“It’s not opened,” he replied.

“We never saw the use in opening it up,” she replied with a smile, “and I will see you once you return.”

Slipping the small scroll into his armor, he ordered everyone to get on the boat.

She climbed up on the side and looked out across the ocean before feeling the boat rock under her. Looking around some, she noticed that the docking area was moving away and they were slowly drifting out to sea. She watched while the city she grew up in began to shrink and then disappear from her sight. Sitting towards the front of the boat making sure to stay out of the way of the soldiers moving about, she looked out across the ocean and watched it sparkle against the sun. While the journey carried on, soldiers would come and check on her and made sure that she ate.

“Poseidon has favored our journey,” the commander told her one morning offering her some food.

“Am I to stay on the ship? Work under you?” she asked him.

“No, a ship is no place for a child. I am taking you back home and I know of a good place that will care for you,” he replied to her.

She looked at him for a moment before back across the ocean. She saw some ships in the very far distance but could make out a blue sail, unlike their red one.

“Who are they?” she asked him pointing it out.

“Those are Athenians,” the commander growled out as if it was a curse to them, “They are from Attika and wish to destroy our way of living.”

“Way of living?” she asked him.

He turned away for a moment walking back and forth, “Yes, they think us to be barbarians. That we don’t care about anything besides fighting.”

She stared at him before he nodded at her to look back at the sea, “Get ready child, we are home.”

She turned around and looked at the large island that they were approaching, “Where are we?”

“Lakonia, home of Sparta,” he replied proudly.

The Orphan desperately tried to keep up with the commander while they headed through the rather large city filled with more people wearing different various of red and gold.

The Commander stopped in front of a dome shaped building before fixing his armor and walking in gesturing for the child to follow.

“Ah Commander! Back so soon from Korinthia I see?” a buff man on a golden throne asked him while the man next to him, stared behind the Commander at the little girl.

“Who’s the child with you?” the scrawny man asked from his golden throne.

She hid further behind the commander but did not touch anyone or anything. She did slightly peak around him to see the others in the room.

“An orphan from the temple of worship in Korinth,” the Commander replied.

The scrawny man’s eyebrows furled together before the buff man spoke up.

“Step forward child, we will not harm you,” he replied to her.

She slowly stepped around the Commander, and stood in front of the two golden thrones.

She could now see them better; the buff man’s hair was beginning to gray slight around his temples but the golden laurel crown covered it well. He wore a red chiton underneath some bright golden armor. The other man, had curly black hair. He was a fair amount younger than the other man and wore a peplos in a deep blue and red.

“She’s far too young to be in a temple that houses the Hetairai,” the scrawny one replied.

“I too have to agree with that, why bring her here though?” the other man asked.

The Commander bowed slightly, “King Archidamos and King Pausanias, I was hoping with the blessing of the two of you to have her become a helot.”

The older king, Archidamos, looked at the other one, Pausanias, before nodding at one another.

Archidamos then snapped his fingers a couple times to get the attention of the younger man in the corner, “Go and fetch the parchment to prove that she is a helot.”

“There is another issue my King,” the Commander replied.

The Orphan watched while he leaned forward in the throne.

“And?” he asked the Commander.

“She has no name,” he replied.

The two kings looked at one another for a moment before the child cleared her throat as if she wished to speak. This got the attention of Archidamos.

“Speak child,” he replied.

She turned towards the Commander and whispered out, “the paper…”

He narrowed his eyes before reaching into his armor and pulled out the tiny scroll.

“What is that?” King Pausanias asked him.

“They gave it to me when I bought the girl,” he replied before seeing the King offer out his hand.

The Commander approached the throne and handed the scroll over.

Pausanias cut the seal and unraveled it before tilting it towards the fire, “It looks to be a name…”

They all watched him while he mouthed it out and rotated it around, “Apa..tha…rhea?”

Archidamos raised his eyebrows up, “Well that’s your name now Apatharhea…”

She nodded yes while the young boy chiseled things out on a slab.

“Take her to the farm at the edge of the state, they took in another orphan if I’m not wrong and they need the help,” Archidamos told him.

The Commander bowed, “thank you for your time today my Kings.”

Walking behind the Commander, thinking over her new identity.

Apatharhea, the kings were right she sure does have an interesting name.

They walked up this hill before stopping outside a farm where an elderly woman stood outside watching over some people in the field below.

They walked up towards the lady, to watch her turn around and smile.

“Chaîre,” the Commander told the lady.

“Ah chaîre, have something for me?” she asked him looking at the little girl looking around the area.

The Commander turned around and looked down, “This is Apatharhea, and your new helping hand.”

The lady looked around at her before smiling down at her, “ah hello.”

Apatharhea smiled back before stepping out from behind the Commander.

Collecting the things from the Commander, she looked down at her, “Well I will take her.”

Apatharhea watched the Commander leave before hearing the woman speak up behind her.

“I am Arete and the owner of this farm, and you will be the second child I have brought in,” Arete told her before turning around and heading more into the farm.

Apatharhea followed behind her before seeing the others around her working hard before another boy looked at her.

“Lysander, this is Apatharhea.”

The boy looked at her closely, he had light brown fuzz growing on top of his head. His brown eyes scanned over her before hearing Arete speak up again.

“Lysander, please be nice to her, and help her out. She’ll be staying with you since you two are close in age,” Arete told her before an older helot approached her.

Apatharhea watched her walk away before looking over her shoulder at Lysander.

She watched while he got back to work, before looking around some more. Watching the people work hard under the hot sun. She turned back to Lysander before trying to get the courage to speak up.

But before she could Arete walked back over, “Here, these are yours from now and we will start your work early in the morning.”

Apatharhea stood out of the way of the others and watched them work before hearing Lysander speak up.

“Follow,” he simply told her.

She followed behind him before come to a little shack thing.

Apatharhea looked around in the one room shack before hearing Lysander speak up again.

“Did you ever know who your parents were?” he asked softly.

Apatharhea looked at him from behind her, “No, I was abandoned as a baby outside Korinth.”

Lysander sat on a makeshift bed before crossing his legs looking out the nearby window, “I was left outside the farm as a baby too.”

Apatharhea looked around before seeing him pointing towards another bed in the corner. Sitting down on the bed, she followed his example and sat cross legged.

“It’s hard not knowing one’s parents,” Apatharhea told him, “Seems nice here.”

Hearing him move, she looked over to see him lay down on the bed, “As long as you don’t leave the farm, and stay out of Sparta, you will be fine.”

Apatharhea laid down too, “I have had everything happen to me, I think I will be fine.”

He didn’t respond for a moment before finally speaking up, “You should get some sleep it’s gonna be a long day tomorrow.”

*She yawned out before rolling over on her side and going to sleep herself. * 1

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, Apatharhea rubbed her eyes before blinking them open.

“Hey come on, it’s morning,” a voice told her. Sitting up in the bed, looking around the room before at Lysander. A little confused at where she was before remembering.

Lysander looked at her for a minute, “Come on put your sandals on, Arete will want us soon.”

She lifted the sandals and looked it over before seeing Lysander spoke up.

He put his foot up slightly, “Like this…”

He then slid on his sandal in one swift motion watching Apatharhea follow suit.

“See easy, now come on Arete is probably gonna come looking for us soon,” Lysander said.

They both headed out into the crisp morning before seeing the others head outside too moving about to work.

Apatharhea looked around the area before hearing someone walking up.

“Lysander, it was nice of you to wake her,” Arete told him before seeing him nod yes to her.

“Why don’t you go and start your work,” Arete told him.

He nodded yes before heading off.

“Now follow,” Arete told her before heading off towards the other side of the farm.

Apatharhea watched while the other adults moved about the farm looking defeated through the dying field.

“I’m lucky that I am not only supplying crops to Sparta, if so I would have lost my farm ages ago,” Arete told her, “but we also make clothing for the soldiers. One of the higher suppliers, of it too.”

A horrible smell, strung her nostrils causing Apatharhea to cover her nose in hopes to get the smell to disappear.

Arete looked down at her, “I know it’s pretty strong, but you’ll get used to it after a while.”

She looked around the area some before Arete pointed out something.

“We have the material brought to us and we spend all day dying them,” Arete told her, “I think you will be a huge help over here, just be sure not to fall into the dying pools.”

Apatharhea looked up at her to see her smiling down at her showing that she was joking.

“I will have someone show you how to mix the dye before putting you to work,” Arete told her flagging over an older girl, looked to be in her late teens.

“Berenike, this is Apatharhea and she will be aiding you all over here from now on,” Arete told her.

The older girl, smiled down at her before kneeling down to get on her level, “Nice to meet you, quite a young one to be working in the dye pools.”

Arete looked at them, “I think she will do better over here instead of tilling away at the earth,” Arete told Berenike, “Teach her well.”

Apatharhea watched while Berenike rolled her eyes before smiling back down at her.

“Come on, we have a lot to learn,” she replied before pulling her away from the main area over to another group of women sitting around.

“Everyone this is Apatharhea and she’s gonna be our new hands,” she replied.

Everyone looked up at the tiny girl.

Berenike lightly pushed her forward, “You can go help, Cyanea. All you have to do is pick the petals off the flowers.”

Apatharhea slowly walked over to the older woman and sat next to her.

“Here,” Cyanea told her handing over a bundle of sad looking red poppies.

“Why are they so sad looking?” She asked softly.

Cyanea laughed, “They are old flowers dear, ones that other farms can sell at markets. So Arete buys them for cheap and we pick the petals mash them in those barrels with some bugs and red clay.”

“Bugs?” Apatharhea asked her carefully picking off the silky petal and putting them with the others.

“Scared of bugs?” another woman asked her across the way picking off some purple looking petals.

Apatharhea shook her head no.

“You get the unlucky bunch,” another woman leaned forward and told her. She was in her mid 20’s and had long pretty hair tied back, “The red dye making is the worst.”

“That’s for sure, now making the blues and purples are the best. They are made with blackberries and pomegranates smells quite nice,” one laughed. 

“So tell me, where are you from?” Berenike asked her while they all worked on the flowers and other herbs.

“Korinthia,” Apatharhea replied.

“And they didn’t keep you around to become a hetairai later on in life?” the long-haired girl asked.

“Hush up now, Eulalos. She’s far too young for that type of work,” Berenike replied.

“With such a gorgeous color of hair and those eyes! What stupid person wouldn’t keep her around,” Eulalos replied.

Berenike sighed out.

“Grow out her hair a lot, and let her age up, I bet all the men would come flooding in,” Eulalos replied.

“I wasn’t allowed to have long hair in the temples,” Apatharhea replied.

“And why not? Keeping such pretty hair short is a crime against the gods themselves,” Eulalos replied to her.

“Said that it would bring to much attention to me,” Apatharhea replied lowly before grabbing another flower.

“Ha, they kept you looking like a boy cause they feared you might get Aphrodite’s attention,” Eulalos laughed out.

“Enough Eulalos, she’s only what 6 or 7? Not even a woman yet,” Berenike told her in a scorn.

“You can’t deny the truth, I give her a couple months after she comes to age. Then she’s gone, some solider or noble will take a liking to her,” Eulalos replied.

“I will never be as pretty as the ones blessed by Aphrodite, or even the goddess herself,” Apatharhea told them.

They all laughed, before getting back to work.

Apatharhea was on the last bundle of flowers before feeling a light tap on her shoulder.

“Come on, need to show you how to make the dyes,” Berenike told her.

Getting off the hard ground, Apatharhea followed behind Berenike watching her point to two buckets.

Picking them up, they walked outside of the farm and down a way.

“We need to collect some water for the pools, this takes a while to do,” Berenike told her before stopping at a river.

They filled the buckets and headed back before continuing several time. Apatharhea began to feel run down by the 4th walk back.

“We need to get some muscle on those bones, this is what you have to do for the rest of your time here,” Berenike told her before dumping the last two buckets in for Apatharhea.

Berenike placed the buckets back on the ground and looked at the tiny girl, “Did they never feed you at that temple?”

Apatharhea shook her head no.

“I can tell,” Berenike stated before walking off briefly and returning with some bread, “Here eat, you really need your strength to do all this every day.”

Apatharhea nodded yes to her and thanked her before eating.

“Now see over here is where we keep everything for the dye, each one has a specific color that it makes. These,” Berenike held up a fat little bug that was red in color, “Are what we use with the poppies to make the deep red dyes.”

Apatharhea watched while Berenike dumped a lot of the bugs into a wide barrel normally used to mash some grapes in before stepping inside smashing them down.

“You get used to the feeling trust me,” Berenike smiled at her before calling over someone to help her lift the barrel up and into the pool, “then you take these sticks give it a good stir before grabbing the fabric off that cart.”

Apatharhea walked over and grabbed one of the sheets of white thick fabric and walked it to Berenike.

“Now you need to wet it first that’s what that pool is for,” she gestured towards the smaller one, “make sure you try not to get any dye with in. To make it easier, grab a lot of fabric and wet it all at once.”

Apatharhea nodded before soaking the fabric.

“Now ring it out, it doesn’t need to be dripping wet,” Berenike told her.

Ringing out the fabric as much as she could she looked back over.

“Good now bring it over, and lay it in here,” Berenike told her before watching her gently lay the fabric with in, “Now you can put a lot of fabric in here to soak up the dye, but you will need to hold each one completely under to get it all the same color.”

Apatharhea watched while Berenike held the fabric under the dye all the way up to her elbows.

“You need to hold it here for a while, I normally have someone to speak with or I watch the clouds,” Berenike told her.

Apatharhea sat on the edge of the dying pool waiting for the fabric to dye before hearing someone walking up.

Berenike turned and smiled, “Hardly see you over here.”

Apatharhea turned to look and saw Lysander walking up making a face.

He walked right up to her and offered her something to eat.

She looked over at Berenike, who nodded yes to her. They all sat in silence listening to Berenike hum under her breath.

Sitting near the fire, with the others watching the stars shoot across the sky.

“Do you miss the temple?” Lysander asked her softly.

Apatharhea looked at him, “No, I hated that place.”

He nodded yes, “it must be a weird change though, coming from cleaning the temples to working on a farm.”

“Not living in the city is odd, I’m used to a lot of noise and people. And the ocean,” Apatharhea told him.

“What is that like? The ocean?” he asked her, “Never been that far away from the farm.”

“It looks like an endless, blue fabric that moves and shines in the sun light,” she told him.

“Sounds pretty, better than this dying thing,” Lysander told her.

Apatharhea chuckled before yawning out.

“Alright kids,” Berenike told them, “another day tomorrow, get some rest.”

Elbow deep in the dying pool, Apatharhea held the thick cloth under the rich dye. It still stung her nose even after being here for close to a year. But everyone was right she has gotten used to it for the most part.

She felt her hair being moved back.

Looking over her shoulder to see, Eulalos braiding her hair back and tying it on top of her head.

“You have such light hair, if it gets into this dye it will stain it. I’ll hate to see that,” she smiled at her.

“Can you teach me how to braid it?” she asked her.

“Sure,” Eulalos replied before looking at all the fabric drying, “By the gods above, you have made as much as we all make in one day. You keep this up you might be running the pools yourself.”

“It helped that you all got it all ready before most left with Arete to the market,” Apatharhea told her pulling the fabric out and looking at it.

“Well keep at it kid,” she remarked before heading off.

She was now onto another fabric, before hearing a slight giggle. Looking up from the dying pool, she saw a group of people in front of the farm. It had a variety of boys standing there some around the same age of Lysander and others older. The giggling was coming from a woman, flirting with an older boy.

“Oh…” she suddenly spoke up touching one of his muscles, “you have gotten stronger since you left.”

The man chuckled and flexed causing a boy behind him to roll his eyes and sigh out deeply. He had to be a little older than Lysander, 12 or 13?

That’s when he turned and made direct eye contact with Apatharhea. She knew one of two things were about to happen, either turn up his nose and look away in disgust or scorn her for staring now. He did neither which shocked her deeply but instead he flashed her a nice smile. She quickly looked back down at the fabric acting like she didn’t see him.

Following behind the older men, Brasidas sighed out by how they would puff up their chest when a lady walked by and giggled at them.

“This is so stupid,” his friend stated.

Looking over at him, he nodded in agreement.

“What does this have to do with training?” his friend asked out loud.

“Dareios hush up,” one of the older boys told him sternly.

“Ok,” Dareios replied before they stopped in front of a group of ladies.

Brasidas peeked around the older boys before watching the ladies all but throw themselves at them.

He took this time to look around the area, it was familiar to him. His family didn’t live too far away from here, he began to wonder how they were doing until he heard a splash next to him. Turning his head to look at the noise, he saw the prettiest girl ever. Her skin was barely kissed by the sun, but still a nice olive color. Her hair was the lightest blonde he has ever seen and nicely braided on top of her head. She had a determined look on her face while she rung out the fabrics before peeking up at the other boys. He paused when her light blue eyes landed on him. Unknowingly to him, he flashed her a smile causing her face to flush and look back down.

Apatharhea heard someone walking up towards her and mumbled a small prayer under her breath before hearing them stop in front of her.

“You’re the one who makes all the clothing around here like for the warriors?” the voice asked her.

She peaked back up at the boy, he had a shaved head like Lysander and bright brown eyes. He wore a smile on his face, and Apatharhea couldn’t figure out why. She nodded yes to him before looking back into the pool, watching the edges of the fabric move around.

Brasidas looked at her more closely now, her hair almost shined in the sunlight. Whenever she did glance up her eyes were not a light blue but a light purple. Something he has never seen before in his life, almost the same color of the flowers that used to grow around his childhood home. He then realized that he was staring at her and decided to speak up.

“I won’t hurt you, I know people hurt Helots but I would never…” he told her softly. She didn’t reply.

“Thank you by the way, for making all these clothes for us. It looks rather hard and messy.”

She peaked up briefly causing his heart to flutter before hearing someone walk around the little shed on the other side of her. A boy around his age walked around and froze right away.

Brasidas gave him a smile to, to hopefully not scare them both.

Apatharhea saw the other boy smile over her shoulder at someone. Turning to look, Lysander was looking at him then at her.

She gave the slightest shrug of her shoulders before hearing someone yell.

“Brasidas! What are you doing over there?!” a man yelled.

Apatharhea looked up for only a moment to see the older boy stomp over and demand the boy in front of her to join him.

“Just talking…” he started to say.

“No! you do not speak with these filthy helots. They are beneath us,” the older boy hissed out towards Apatharhea. 

Not daring to look up, Apatharhea heard the boy agree before walking off.

Once they were far enough down the road, Lysander walked up to her leaning against the dying pool.

“Malakas the whole lot of them,” he replied, “That is what’s wrong with this place.”

“Who were they?” she asked him while she pulled the fabric to the surface.

“Future spartan warriors,” Lysander replied, “Why was he talking to you?”

Apatharhea shrugged once again to him, “I don’t know, he just walked up to me and began to speak.”

Lysander moved around and looked into the red pool, “They are undergoing the Agoge.”

“What’s that?” she asked ringing out the fabric.

“It’s where boys go to become men. Warriors to protect Sparta. I would like to become one,” he replied shocking Apatharhea.

“Why? You seem to hate them,” she replied walking the fabric over to the raising area.

“I want to fix what is wrong with this place, just because we are not born into privilege like them, why are we seen as a lesser people? If it wasn’t for us, nothing would be done in this nation. They would have no food, clothing or even weapons,” Lysander told her with such a passion behind his words.

“You should try to become one,” she whispered out to him before hanging up the cloth to dry.

Lysander laughed, “A helot being in the Agoge, that is unheard of. Don’t even know how to wield a weapon, Helots aren’t allowed to go near them after they are made.”

Staring at her red arms, Apatharhea sighed out before dipping her hands in the river once again scrubbing them harshly. Pulling them back, she flung her arms towards the ground flinging off the excuses water before heading back towards the farm. She walked up towards her normal area, and sat down. Relaxing back on her hands and watched the sun set behind the mountains.

A few moments later, Apatharhea heard someone sit next to her and huff out. Looking over to see Lysander laying back in the dirt.

“Lot of work?” she asked him.

“My arms are shaky and I can’t feel my feet,” he mumbled out before flinging his arm over his eyes, “This farm is dying why must we continue to up keep it?”

Apatharhea looked down at him, “And if the farm was to stop producing things, we would all be sent away, now do you want that?”

He peeked up from under her arm before sighing out and sat up, “No.”

“So be thankful that at least we are with a caring person,” Apatharhea told him, “I was in the market the other day with Arete, and I saw another Helot getting beaten so severally by his master. All because he dropped a couple flowers.”

“and I would hate to split the two of you up,” Arete told them startling them both, “I have raised Lysander from when he was a tiny kid, and I have never seen him this talkative in my life.”

Lysander blushed and huffed out.

Arete laughed before looking around some, “you know my eldest son runs the agoge around here…”

Both Apatharhea and Lysander looked at one another before back up at Arete.

“I heard the two of you talking after that boy approached you,” Arete responded, “Are you serious you wish to become a warrior?”

Lysander remained silent staring at the ground.

“Yes! He does!” Apatharhea blurted out.

“Apatharhea!” Lysander yelled out.

“Tomorrow morning, we head up there. Early so be up,” Arete told him before ruffling both their hairs and heading for her house.

Lysander watched after Arete before snapping his head towards Apatharhea, “Why would you do that?”

“You have a chance to get out, why not take it!?” she replied before seeing him huff out and storm towards their sleeping area.

Apatharhea was having some crazy dreams that night about a decent place before feeling a light tap on her shoulder.

“Apatharhea come on wake up,” a voice whispered out to her.

Blinking and looking up at Lysander, “what?”

“Come on, I asked Arete if you could come too,” he told her smiling at her.

“I thought you hated me,” she replied sitting up scratching her head.

“No, I could never… now hurry!” Lysander told her before heading out the door.

She followed him outside before seeing that the sun hasn’t even risen yet.

“Come on!” Lysander told her before pulling her hand while they walked on the path.

“Haven’t ever seen you this excited for something,” Arete commented to Lysander while they headed up the mountain path.

“I might have the chance to become a warrior,” Lysander told her, “how can I not be excited about that?”

Apatharhea clung to Lysander’s arm while they drew closer to the camp. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Apatharhea was looking around before having her eyes fall on that boy from yesterday.

Apatharhea stared at him for a moment before seeing him smile at her softly causing her to look away. She looked around some more young boys fighting off the older boys.

“Ah Mater, is this him?” a man asked walking up to the small group.

Arete nodded yes to him.

“Alright come here,” He asked Lysander.

Stepping forward, causing Apatharhea’s grip loosen.

He looked closely at Lysander, “Hm looks like you have vigor in you.”

“I do,” he stated boldly.

The teacher wore a face of impress, “Spoken like a true warrior already, go say goodbye to them and we will begin.”

Lysander turned towards Apatharhea before hugging her, “I promise I will come and visit you all the time.”

Apatharhea nodded at him before feeling Arete moved her away. Giving him a quick finally wave she followed Arete away.


	2. Hardships

Sitting up off her sleeping mat on the floor, Apatharhea scratched her head moving her long blonde hair around before looking out the window. The dark clouds loomed outside while a crackle of lightning ripped through the air. 

Sighing out deeply, Apatharhea pulled her blonde hair to the side before braiding down the side. It was a hardest winter they have been through. Lysander had to leave Sparta so Apatharhea lost her brother for gods know how long. Then an illness swept through the farms around and killed most of the farm hands besides Berenike, Eulalos and her twin brother Isidoros.

“Apatharhea are you awake in there?” Isidoros asked through the door. Getting off the floor, Apatharhea opened the door and stepped out. They headed into the field below.

Getting to work hacking away at some wheat, Apatharhea glanced over at the now abandoned dye pools. After all the others passing this winter, Arete moved everyone into the fields since they stopped getting clothes to work with.

“Everything you touch seems to grow,” Arete replied to her causing Apatharhea to turn and look at her.

Apatharhea rolled her eyes softly before smiling at her, “I just had to till up the earth and things grew.”

Arete chuckled at her, “Well all I’m saying is that ever since you began to work out here in the field everything magically began to grow again.”

Apatharhea chuckled before feeling the first rain drop hit her face causing her to look up.

“Hm, seems like today might be a quick day of work,” Arete told her before walking off.

Apatharhea was hacking away at a wheat stack before hearing the clanking of metal nearby.

Turning around to look, she saw a group of Spartan soldiers standing in front of the farm speaking with Arete.

She couldn’t hear them talking but she began to see Arete yell at them.

Stepping closer, she busied herself but listened closely.

“I have no one to give!” she yelled, “Most of my helots were taken in fall and the majority of the rest fell ill in winter. I have just enough to keep the farm running!”

The silence caused Apatharhea to look over her shoulder, she saw the older man standing there blinking behind two people.

When they finally did speak up it spooked Apatharhea.

“No one to help at all?” the older man asked.

Arete shook her head no, “I have only middle-aged women, and one male, who is in no way to travel with soldiers.”

They pushed past Arete and walked onto the farm and paced around looking at everyone working. Apatharhea paid no attention to them at all and focused on work before hearing them walk behind her slowly.

“She was right, they aren’t able to serve us,” a solider replied looking around some at the other soldiers.

“But there is…” one replied gesturing his head towards Apatharhea’s turned back.

“Girl how old are you?” the older man asked to her.

She froze just staring at the ground while the others peaked up at her.

“The General is speaking with you!” a man yelled at her.

She swallowed hard before turning around and looking at the group of people. There was a single man, older without a helmet surrounded by other men. Two in front wore normal attire with light armor over top. Then one to the left wore a helmet and leaned on his spear while the right without a helmet staring at her with the strongest eye contact.

“17,” she replied lowly looking at the ground.

The General looked over at her before looking at them, “Hmm…”

“She’s a female, we can’t allow her into a camp near a battlefield,” the man in the helmet replied lowly.

“I have to agree sir,” the other one replied.

The General pushed passed the first two men and looked down at her grabbing her chin and moving it back and forth, “But she’s capable and young enough.”

“But… but she’s a woman in a camp filled with men,” the man without a helmet told him with a hint of worry.

The General tossed her head softly to the side before looking at the men, “Enough.”

He sighed out before looking at the two casual men, “She’ll have to do, we’ve lost so many Helots that have aided us.”

Apatharhea heart raced in her chest before hearing Arete rush over.

“You cannot take her,” Arete pleaded with them, “She’s one of the only ones keeping this farm alive.”

The man that was to the left of the General stepped forward looking down at Arete.

“Step aside,” he growled at her.

Arete’s face twist up in anger, “You will not take her, you don’t understand. She is the only person that can lift anything and works the hardest.”

He inched closer towards her leaning down, “Either you move or we will force her to come.”

“Arete,” Apatharhea mumbled out, “Don’t, there is no use to get in trouble over me.”

“She has intelligence I see,” the General told the group but Arete didn’t move before feeling Apatharhea gently grab her and move her away.

Arete looked down to see the man in front of her was holding a sword now.

“I will gather her things for you,” Arete whispered out before grabbing Apatharhea’s arm gently and walking off.

While they walked away, she heard the General speak up, “Follow them, make sure the girl doesn’t run.”

She heard footsteps following behind them.

Arete paused in front of her house, before huffing out deeply.

“Damn Krypteia, curse them to Hades and back,” She cursed under her breath.

“Arete…” Apatharhea whispered out before hearing a man walk up to them.

Arete blinked a couple trying to fight back tears, “I’m sorry, I can’t tell them no, you have to go with them.”

Apatharhea nodded softly before watching her walk into the house then returned back.

She held a couple things in her hand before shoving it at the solider behind them.

She gave him the dirtiest look before standing in front of Apatharhea.

She lightly gripped at Apatharhea’s hands and spoke to her softly.

“You need to be strong, and don’t let them take advantage of you,” she whispered to her.

Apatharhea nodded yes to her before hearing someone lowly speak up.

“I will make sure she doesn’t get harmed at all,” the solider whispered to her.

Arete snapped her head towards him, “I don’t need your empty promises… She is a young woman who will be surround by men.”

Apatharhea blinked a couple of times at him, she has seen him before but where?

Arete gripped Apatharhea’s hands harshly causing her to look at her, “Please Apatharhea stay strong.”

Apatharhea looked over at the solider, who gestured at her to follow.

Apatharhea followed behind the men while they walked away from the farm. She peeked over her shoulder to see Berenike, the twins standing around Arete. She turned back forward and shuffled behind them slowly. The solider from before stepped back towards her.

“I remember you from back when I was younger,” he smiled at her.

She looked up at him briefly before back at the ground.

“I walked by that farm all the time on my agoge. I saw this girl once,” he chuckled lowly to himself, “she was elbow deep in this rich red dye, that was you correct?”

She then suddenly remember the interaction that day and gave him a weak nod yes.

They remained silent for a moment, before he spoke up again.

“I was being serious back there, I’ll make sure no one hurts you,” he smiled at her before they stopped near a camp.

“Helot!” the General yelled back.

Apatharhea walked up before him looking at the ground.

“Now listen, we are moving camp come tomorrow, but tonight. You will help clean armor, help pack up the camp,” He told her shooing her off.

The next day, Apatharhea walked behind the entire camp of soldiers before coming to a border of the next area above them.

“We camp here, Helots,” a man called out, “set up camp now.”

Moving things around the camp, Apatharhea was staking a tent before hearing people talking about before pushing Apatharhea slightly out of the way.

“Don’t take it to heart,” another helot spoke up from behind her and gestured for her to follow him. They walked through the camp before coming to a small little group of other helots.

“Here,” the man offered over a shield, “We need to start on the armor.”

Apatharhea has slowly began to realize that working with the Spartan soldiers was something else. Not only did she work endlessly cleaning armor and weapons, she even has fallen asleep cleaning them.

She was startled awake by a group of soldiers laughing. Looking around the area, she rubbed her eyes to see that it has grown dark and there was close to 3 fires going each one occupied by several soldiers.

Putting the armor aside, Apatharhea stood up and looked around before looking at each fire.

The mixture of men around each one with either drinking something, eating something, or getting oiled.

“They aren’t used to have a lady around yet,” a voice startled her enough to jump and look over her shoulder.

It was the solider that somehow always found her, he smiled softly at her.

“I am just a normal helot, shouldn’t matter if I am a woman or not,” Apatharhea whispered towards him before shuffling past him.

Walking behind her slowly, the solider spoke up.

“Do you have a name?” He asked her while she collected things around the camp.

She remained silent.

“I’m Brasidas, your Lysander’s sister, right?” he asked her.

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, before nodding yes to him.

“For the life of me, I can’t remember your name. Starts with an A correct?” He asked her before seeing her stop and hold all the armor in her arms.

“It’s Apatharhea…” she whispered out to him, “Do you need anything from me?”

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head no.

“Then goodnight sir,” she replied before quickly moving over the hill and into the Helot’s area.

The last leg of the journey was a hard one, two Helots tried to run away in the night but they didn’t make it far. That caused them all to have stricter rules on them. Apatharhea paused for a moment to look out across the vine yard before feeling a light tap on her leg. She turned to look at the source to see Brasidas giving her a weak small smile.

“Don’t slow down,” he whispered to her to make sure his fellow soldiers didn’t hear him warning her.

Moving back with the others, she didn’t pay much attention what was happening around her. She messed with the ends of her messy blonde hair before feeling someone quickly grab her arm.

Snapping her head to look, wondering if she did something wrong but it was Brasidas pulling her and someone next to her back slowly.

She looked forward to see the others following suit while men in blue accents under their armor approached them.

“Hid the both of you,” he told them pushing them slightly away.

Ducking behind a pile of rocks, Apatharhea peaked around the rocks to see the two sides puffing up their chest.

“We could make a run for it…” the man next to her stated.

Apatharhea casted a gaze at him before back at the battle before them.

“We could, they aren’t paying attention to any of us…” he whispered out.

“And go where? We have nothing to our names, not to mention we are surrounded by spartan territories,” Apatharhea told him without even trying to cover her speech.

“I’m gonna make a run for it,” he stated standing up.

“You’ll regret it,” Apatharhea replied before seeing a couple others trying to make a run for it.

Sitting back against the rock, Apatharhea took this as an opportunity to catch some sleep.

She doesn’t know how long she was asleep for before feeling someone kicking her foot.

“Get up!” someone yelled at her.

Blinking a couple times, she looked up to see a Spartan looking down at her.

She pushed herself up off the ground before feeling him harshly grab her arm and pull her around towards the road. Pushing her slightly away, he stood perfectly still while the General walked up.

“And did she run too?” he asked coldly.

“No, sir I found her were Brasidas said he pushed them towards,” he replied.

“And why didn’t you come when the fight was over?” the General asked her.

“I…I feel asleep sir,” she replied looking at the ground.

“There were two of you where did the other one go?” The General asked her firmly.

“I believe he ran for it,” she replied.

“And you didn’t follow?” he cocked an eyebrow up at her.

“Didn’t see the point,” she replied.

That response earned her a harsh slap.

“You will not speak to me in that manner,” the General replied to her before turning to the other man behind her, “Tie her up, we don’t have to many left…”

Feeling the ropes going around her wrist, the person covered by the darkness tightened the knot before pulling it softly to have her move.

The few that now remained, were tried worse than the horses. She felt her skin blistering from the days of walking, her lips were cracking and her wrist were rubbed raw from the braided rope. She was fast asleep once again before feeling the rope around her hands moving causing her to wake some and trying to stand up.

“No, no, no…” the voice spoke to her, “We are leaving just trying to get the pressure off your wrist is all.”

Cracking one eye open, Apatharhea noticed she was the only one left in the little area reserved for the Helots. Her heart raced in her chest, scared of what was to come.

“Here,” Brasidas offered her something but she shook her head no to him.

He sat back on his feet, and sat the object next to him, “Surprised you didn’t feel them leave.”

He casted his gaze over his shoulder at her.

She looked around some more.

“They scouted ahead, to secure a camp and talk with another regiment in the area. They said they tried to wake you and you didn’t budge. They assumed you died,” he replied to her, “had me and another stay behind to make sure that you weren’t trying to run. Some Spartans aren’t the smartest, they didn’t notice you breathing.”

He shook the object towards her, and she heard the water sloshing around inside. He watched her hesitate before gently taking it and drinking from it.

Brasidas pushed himself off the ground before helping her to her feet, “Come on, camps up the way.”

Brasidas stood away from the camp trying to stay awake while he leaned against his spear.

“On patrol too?” a voice spoke up from behind him.

Brasidas turned around and looked at the source, “Lysander?”

“Chaîre,” he replied sitting on the rock next to him, “Wasn’t aware that we had another regiment coming from Sparta.” 

“Yea, General said there was issues happening up here,” Brasidas replied lazily while looking forward.

“Besides the pirate camp down the way we are keeping an eye on, it’s been quiet around here,” Lysander replied yawning out.

They stood in silence for a while before Brasidas spoke up.

“You have a sister correct? From that farm near the agoge?” Brasidas asked him casting a look at him sideways.

“I do why?” Lysander replied looking at him before getting defensive, “You gonna make fun of her too?”

“Gods no, I remember what happened before, I just wanted to say…” Brasidas was about to tell him his sister was now with him but someone yelling drew bother their attentions back to camp.

Jumping to attention, Lysander and Brasidas sprinted up the hill towards it.

Standing at the edge of camp, Brasidas saw ragged looking men attacking the Spartan camp. After watched a pirate stab a solider through the chest, he turned towards them. Readying himself, Brasidas turned and looked at Lysander who was doing the same. Quickly the pirate charged at them causing Brasidas to jump aside to dodge the sword swung at him. Giving them both a toothless grin, Lysander rotated his sword a couple times over his wrist before Brasidas pushed off his backfoot slashing through the air right next to the pirate’s head. He dodged the attack at the last second, before dipping down to dodge the sword swinging over his head. Both Brasidas and Lysander circled the man like a predator stalking its prey before something caught Brasidas’s attention. A scream ripped through the night causing Brasidas’s head to snap up and Lysander look over his shoulder in the direction of the scream.

“Let me go you malákas!” a woman screamed from the other side of the camp.

Lysander gave a quick glance at Brasidas, who’s face was almost drained of color.

The pirate let out an airy laugh, “Oh the big bad Spartan, cares for a helot!”

Brasidas moved his eyes towards the man, and his stoic dimeter returned, “I care for my people, that includes the helots too.”

“How noble of a spartan to say,” he replied to him but his left flank was open and just enough for Lysander to stab his sword deep into his side.

Howling out in pain, Lysander kept his sword there before looking at Brasidas, “Go help whoever that is, I will finish this malákas.”

Brasidas gave a quick nod yes before rushing off towards the tent where the scream came from before hearing the scream again.

Apatharhea was the last one in the tent while the others left to sleep for the night. She was so occupied that she didn’t hear the footsteps walk in front of the tent before the first yell was heard. Apatharhea put the thing she was working on down before peeking out the tent flap to see new men approaching the Spartan. She was so focused on them that a man grabbed her from within the tent and pulled her in more with no effort at all.

She felt his hot breath that reeked of old fish, next to her neck, “Wasn’t aware that Spartan’s kept such beauties as helots.”

“Let me go!” Apatharhea yelled slamming back against him causing him to stumble over the armor display releasing her from his grip. Scrambling on her hands and knees trying to stand back up but a swift punch was landed on her upper cheek causing her to crumble once again to the floor. Her braid was being pulled up harshly before an arm came across her throat.

Mustering all her energy back up, she screamed as loud as she could.

“Shut up you, dumb bitch,” he yelled back before putting his nasty hand across her mouth. Apatharhea then bite down on his hand hard, so hard that her jaw began to ache and he screamed.

Pulling the tent flaps back, Brasidas saw a pirate holding Apatharhea by her hair while she had her teeth sunk deeply into his hand, so deep that blood was pouring out of it.

“Dumb bitch let me go!” he hollered at her before gurgling out blood.

Apatharhea felt the grip on her hair release causing her to release his arm. Looking up to see a good amount of a spear shoved through his chest cavity and blood trickling from his mouth. She quickly scooted across the ground to get out of the way from his falling body. She looked up at the source of the spear to see Brasidas standing there.

He put his spear into the soil before kneeling in front of her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked her staring at her cheek but knew that she wouldn’t responded truthfully.

She shook her head no at him.

“Come on, we need to get away from this camp,” Brasidas told her offering her a hand. She was hesitant at first before gently taking it.

When he opened the tent flaps, Apatharhea saw the true horror of what happened. There was a mixture of dead Spartans and Pirates everywhere, the stench of burning flesh and fabric filled the air. Looking around the blood-stained ground, Apatharhea spotted one last person in the distance stabbing a sword through a man on the ground. Her eyes grew wide before rushing past Brasidas towards the person.

“Lysander?” she called out softly before seeing the man turn and look at her.

“Apatharhea, Wha? What are you doing here?” he asked pulling her in for a hug before looking at her at arm’s length, “who laid a hand on you?”

Puzzled for a moment, Apatharhea almost completely forgot that she was punched only a few moments earlier.

“The hoplite, Brasidas, helped me out. The man who did this is now dead,” she replied.

Lysander puffed up his chest, “And when were you going to tell me my sister was with a Spartan Regiment?!”

“I was gonna until we were attacked,” Brasidas replied normally.

Lysander marched up to Brasidas, “Why is she here in the first place?!”

Before Brasidas could reply, a set of footsteps approached them causing him to turn and quickly confront the person.

“General?” he asked before lowering his weapon.

“What happened here? Who is this?” The General demanded while gesturing towards Lysander.

“Pirates sir,” Lysander replied, “My group has been watching them for a while now. Didn’t think they would get bold enough to attack.”

He cast his eyes away from Brasidas and towards Lysander, “And your group?”

“A little while up the mountain,” he replied, “I can take you there.”

The General nodded, “Let’s go now, we have bigger issues to deal with than this,” he replied before motioning for his right-hand man to follow.

Apatharhea followed behind the men through the last of the night and just as the sun was rising up, she saw smoke rising from a camp in the distance.

They followed behind Lysander while they cut through the woods before coming to a fairly large size camp.

“Lysander where did you go?” a man asked walking up.

The General walked in front of Lysander, “go and get your commander.”

The man nodded yes before walking off.

Apatharhea looked around before hearing a fair amount of footsteps approaching them. She turned and saw a familiar man walk up, who has aged a fair amount.

“Commander,” the General replied.

The Commander looked around at the group with them before landing on the General, “General, what’s the issue?”

“Our camp was attacked by pirates, I lost a majority of my men and helots,” the General replied standing at attention while gesturing towards his small group, “But we weren’t near the camp when the attack happens. When we were scouting out further and saw Athenians docking on the other side of the island.”

“Here in Achaia?” Brasidas asked him concerned.

The General turned and looked at him, “Yes, here. I think a battle is about to begin,” he informed everyone.

The Commander began to pace back and forth, “there’s another Spartan camp about a day’s walk away, we could use them. Lysander, you go and inform them of this information and tell them to march here.”

“Brasidas follow him, and help,” the General told him.

“Yes Sir…” they both replied.

The Commander looked at Apatharhea closely, “Who is the woman?”

“A helot, I had in my camp,” the General replied.

“A woman in a camp?” The Commander replied.

“The picking for young males is slim in my region of Sparta, she was the only one capable to aid us,” he replied.

The Commander casted his eyes towards Apatharhea, “I have men who need some armor cared for and wounds tended too.”

“Go girl and get to work,” the General told her shooing her away.

Night faded into the bright sun rise of the next day. Apatharhea was beyond tired but she needed to continue her work. She was on the last armor before hearing a groaning from a tent over. Standing up and looking around the area before seeing a tent slightly opened and a man huddled up in a ball on the cold ground.

“Who’s there?” he asked weakly.

She walked in and looked around, “A simple helot.”

“Water? Can I have some?” he whispered out weakly before hearing her walk off. She walked over to this huge vase in the middle of the camp, that was normally filled with drinkable water. Bending over and collecting some with a clay cup before walking carefully back to the tent.

Kneeling on the ground next to the man, she lightly tapped him to get his attention. Peaking one eye open, and looking at her, he sat up a little.

She lightly tipped the cup towards his lips and let him drink. She waited until he was finished before sitting back on her feet.

She noticed the bandage on his stomach stained a slight red.

“What happened to you?” She asked him gently placing the cup aside.

“Athenians, ambushed my patrol group. I was the only one to make it away,” he laid back down, “A coward’s way.”

Apatharhea looked at him closely, “A coward’s way?”

“I ran instead of fighting, I am no true Spartan,” he replied with a whimper.

“Fear causes people to do stupid things,” Apatharhea replied standing up after realizing that the man fell back asleep.

Working in the same tent as the other Helots from the other camps, Apatharhea helped get the warriors’ armor ready for battle. She was oiling a shield before hearing the collective of helots stop their work and move to the other side. Apatharhea was about to stop her work before seeing Brasidas walk in. He looked at the other helots, who were all looking at the ground and perfectly silent, before walking over to Apatharhea. 

“Chaîre,” he called out to her.

“Chaîre,” she replied lowly to him rubbing the shield a little harsh to make sure the oil was sinking in.

She felt him lean slightly over her shoulder and down at her work.

“I find moving in a circular motion is more useful, especially on that shield,” he replied to her lowly.

Apatharhea peeked over her shoulder at him before nodding yes and giving it a try. The last thing she wanted was for whoever owned this shield, to lose their grip in the middle of the battle.

“Here I can show you?” Brasidas offered to her kneeling down next to her, “It’s my shield after all.”

She looked over at him in bewilderment before behind her, the other helots were shaking their head no quickly, one even mouthed it was a trap.

He smiled at her waiting before she gently sliding the shield away from her. Handing over the oil and rag, she watched him carefully buff out the shield before tilting and looking at it.

He leaned over slightly before lightly whispering, “Are they ok?”

Apatharhea looked at him wondering what he was speaking about, when she met his chestnut brown eyes, before watching him cast them behind them.

“They are nervous around others, you know none helots,” she replied to him.

Brasidas sighed out before offering his shield back to her, “I don’t wish to harm anyone let alone make them nervous.”

“It is how we are treated,” Apatharhea replied before getting back to work while he left the tent, and the others rushed back to work.

“You are so brave to speak with them,” one replied.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” she replied looking at the new shield in her hands.

“They could kill you,” one replied oiling some armor.

Apatharhea shrugged at the reply before looking out across the land below being highlighted by the Greek sun.


	3. Starvation

Apatharhea was awoken by the sounds of a battle horn going. Opening the tent that she slept in and looked across the land to see the battle that they were talking about for weeks. She narrowed her eyes to see across the area. They have been in Arkadia for a long time now, 5 seasons she believed now. But battles have become more frequent and less soldiers returned each time. She watched the sun glisten off the shields while they fought hard. She could hear the screams and yells even from their camp.

“Apatharhea?” a voice of another helot called out.

“Hm?” she replied turning around.

“One died over night, but the others need tending too,” he replied.

She nodded yes to him before walking over to the injured tent.

She stepped inside and looked around, to see some helots helping the injured Spartan warriors.

Some was minorly injured while other were worst off.

Apatharhea draped some wet cloths over the eyes and forehead of the injured warrior. More people moved about quickly before looking over her shoulder. She hasn’t seen Lysander since the last battle. She sighed out before turning around and looking at the person that needed help. It was close to night time before Apatharhea heard another Helot rushing in.

“The General has arrived back,” he whispered out.

“And? Why are you telling me?” she asked rubbing her eyes.

“You need to see for yourself,” he replied before they headed out.

Walking towards the entrance of the camp, Apatharhea saw three men walking up the small hill. All covered in a mixture of dry and fresh blood.

“Please someone take him,” Brasidas huffed out while Lysander walked past him and sat on the ground.

Two Helots stepped forward and grabbed the General before disappearing into a massive tent.

Apatharhea looked over at them before back at Brasidas.

“Are you hurt sir?” she asked Brasidas.

Brasidas sighed out, “Nothing too bad,” before feeling her gently grabbing his face.

His breath hitched in his throat while she held his face before pulling out a rag, she lightly dabbed at a deep gash on his cheek.

“What happened to the General?” She asked him softly.

“Uh…” he tried to reply but her lavender eyes focused on his facial features and long golden hair fell loosely around her face.

“He was stabbed deeply,” Lysander added glaring at Brasidas.

She looked away from Brasidas but still lightly holding the rag to his gash.

“He didn’t look to well,” she replied to Lysander.

Brasidas finally found his voice, “It’s in the gods’ hands now.”

“But what is to happen if he doesn’t make it, who will become the leader then?” Apatharhea asked him.

Brasidas just shook his head no, showing that he didn’t even know himself.

Sitting on her knees in front of the ground, head bowed down, Apatharhea feverously prayed to the gods in hopes that they would hear them.

They had to move about the area after the General died before getting pushed into an abandon fort.

Athenians were drawing closer towards their camp but they weren’t dumb and they were starving them out. They were cutting off their food supply and everything else.

“Please great goddess, Persephone, Demeter, I pray for your help. My masters they are dying and we need food.” She prayed to them.

After being there close to 2 hours, she peaked behind her to see that the sun was setting which told her that she needed to leave.

Standing up off the hard ground, and rubbing her knees lightly, she made the trip back towards the camp on the outer skirts of the town.

She was able to move freely among the Athenians, they never looked at her twice. When she cut through the area carefully before hearing yelling across the fort.

Heading up the stairs inside the fort before coming towards the private room reserved normally for the higher commanders but it’s where Brasidas stays now.

“We need to get reinforcements!” a voice yelled.

Apatharhea sighed out because she knew who’s voice that belonged too. While she stood outside, she heard Brasidas reply.

“And if I do, they walk right into the Athenian blockade they set up. And how would I send that message no one can get past them to carry it to another camp for us,” he replied with a hint of anger behind his voice.

“It’s better than us sitting here fearing when they will attack! If they don’t starve us first!”

Apatharhea continued to stand in her spot listen to them bicker back and forth before lightly knocking on the old door.

“What?!” Brasidas yelled.

Apatharhea opened the door and stepped inside before looking at the floor.

Brasidas cleared his throat a little upset that he raised his voice at her.

“If you two continue to yell the Athenians will hear,” she whispered out.

Lysander huffed out before glaring between the two of them and headed out the door.

“Lysander?” Brasidas called out.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to bed,” he replied before storming down the stairs.

Brasidas sighed out before sitting down on a chest nearby looking over at Apatharhea. She was watching out the tiny window while Lysander stormed towards a tiny tent. She wasn’t paying any attention to him and he was carefully eyeing her over. Her golden hair was now in a long braid that rested across her shoulder. Her naturally curved figure was slimming out thanks to the lack of food they were getting.

“I’ve been hearing that you sneak away from camp each day,” Brasidas remarked.

Turning around, Apatharhea looked at him behind her lavender eyes.

She blinked a couple times, “I go to pray at the temple of Persephone and Demeter. In hopes that maybe they will aid us,” she replied lowly.

“And?” Brasidas joked, “Have you heard anything?”

She shook her head no.

He put his head in his hands and sighed out deeply, “I don’t know what we are to do…”

Apatharhea remained in her spot and looked at him thinking on what to say.

“You are the one these soldiers look up to now, and they had to put you in that position for a reason,” she replied to him.

He tilted his head towards her before looking at the ground, “Maybe they shouldn’t have, my men are starving. We can’t fight anyone off let alone the Athenian army. What if they take the fort?”

Apatharhea stepped closer, “I…I know you will get us out of this situation.”

Brasidas sighed out softly once again, “I don’t know.”

Apatharhea bowed to Brasidas while she left the room allowing him to rest. She walked down the stairs completely before coming up to the other few selected helots and Lysander.

“Why are you over here? You’re making them nervous,” Apatharhea replied sitting with him in the corner of the tent.

Lysander sighed, “I needed to get away from everyone.”

“So you are hiding away in the helot’s tent,” Apatharhea replied sitting next to him.

“No one will think to look in here,” Lysander replied before sighing out, “I don’t like the idea of you leaving all the time.”

“You aren’t my master Lysander,” Apatharhea told him.

“And what if the Athenians find out? Know that you work under the Spartans?” Lysander asked.

Apatharhea looked at him before rolling her eyes, “No one looks at a Helot.”

“They do at you,” Lysander told her staring at her.

Apatharhea stared at him before arching her eyebrow up.

Lysander sighed out deeply, “You need to be more aware of how you… look.”

“My looks?” Apatharhea asked watching him moved out of the tent.

Lysander stopped and looked at her, “Just be careful Apatharhea ok?”

Apatharhea sighed out before heading to bed.

Taking the advice of Lysander, Apatharhea stayed in the fort for the day. She looked out across the area before hearing someone walking up behind her.

“Athenians made any moves?” Lysander asked her.

“They are moving about a lot but look past them,” she pointed out.

Lysander looked across the area before cupping his eyes and looked, “What is that?”

“It was a farm, I’m assuming the Athenians burned it,” She sighed out.

“That means… that means we have no chance of getting any food now,” Lysander sighed out before angrily yelling out, “Malakas!”

Apatharhea watched the farm going up in flames while the black smoke plume into the sky.

Another set of foot prints came storming up the stairs, “What are you yelling about?!”

Lysander gestured towards the area in the distance showing Brasidas the smoke before putting his hands on his hips.

Brasidas walked to the edge and looked over at the area, “Damnit, that was our only hope for food.”

“You think,” Lysander added.

Brasidas looked over his shoulder at him before back at the direction of the farm.

“Why not hire a misthios?” Apatharhea asked Brasidas.

“A misthios can be bought off,” Lysander added.

“And we don’t have the funds for it at the moment,” Brasidas remarked.

“Well we can’t stay here anymore, throughout the night they have moved their camp closer and your men can’t last much longer,” Apatharhea replied out of character to the two men.

Brasidas looked over at her, “And what do you suggest?”

“Besides a misthios?” Apatharhea looked at him, “I know you Spartans are set in your ways but surrender?”

“Never,” Brasidas flatly told her.

Brasidas looked away from Apatharhea but heard her speak up, “Half of your men can barely stand and the other half might be able to fight but will fail!”

Brasidas sighed out under his breath, “It’s not in our blood to surrender and I will not.”

He didn’t hear her reply but Lysander spoke up.

“Don’t!” Lysander stated.

Brasidas turned around to see Apatharhea face in pure anger and Lysander holding her back. He followed Lysander’s arm up to see Apatharhea’s hand raised.

“Don’t do it,” he warned her once again before watching her jerk her arm away from Lysander and storm off. Brasidas watched her walk down the stairs but felt Lysander grab his shoulder.

“Trust me, leave her be. You don’t want to feel her wrath, it would scare Hades himself,” he remarked before sighing out, “Please don’t punish her for raising her hand towards you. Sometimes her anger gets the best of her.”

Brasidas looked at him in shock, “I would never. If she did even hit me, I wouldn’t never punish her.”

Lysander started down the stairs, “She shouldn’t get used to raising a hand to her Master.”

Brasidas didn’t even get to say anything back before he was gone.

Lysander walked around the area before giving Apatharhea enough time and finding her.

Walking into the tent, he looked around before seeing her pace back and forth. She looked over at him with her lavender eyes were swelled with tears.

She carefully walked up to him, “Is he gonna punish me? I…I didn’t mean to raise my hand at him, I don’t know what overcame me…”

Lysander looked at her while she teared up more.

“Oh, gods he is mad at me…” she began to cry a little bit more, “I don’t want to be moved somewhere else again.”

“He’s not mad at you, but you know that is wrong!” Lysander told her, “If it was someone not Brasidas, they would have killed you.”

Apatharhea nodded yes to him.

“You need to go apologize to him, he needs to know that his helot will not turn against him once again,” Lysander told her.

Apatharhea paced more and more before waiting until most of the camp was asleep.

She slipped out through the hole in the wall heading towards the temple once again. Moving her hands back and forth, Apatharhea walked into the temple and got in front of the marbled statue.

Crying once again while she prayed before hearing someone walk into the temple with her.

Quickly whipping her face, Apatharhea heard a man speak up.

“I see you come here a lot, hoping for something from the goddess of grain?” the mysterious man remarked from the entrance of the temple.

She turned around and looked at him.

“A helot?” he asked her.

She nodded yes to him still kneeling in front of the statue.

“So you are from a group of Spartans I’m assuming? Haven’t seen a lot around anymore,” he replied from next to her.

Apatharhea glared up at him.

“I am no Athenian; I side with Sparta. Which is probably why they stole my farm,” he replied to her.

She turned to look at him more, “Was your farm the one burned?”

Looking down at her with a confused look, “I hope not, but I doubt you can see my farm.”

Apatharhea followed his hand to see him pointing the opposite direction.

“Listen you wish to help your masters correct?” he asked her, “Seem that way with how much you come to pray.”

“They are starving us out, our soldiers are beyond weak,” she replied lowly.

“How about we make a deal? You help me get my farm back, and I will supply food to the Spartans?” he asked her.

“What am I to do? I cannot fight,” She asked him.

“Don’t need you too, all I need is for you to get them away from a certain area long enough for me to gather food and supplies,” he told her.

She looked one last time back up at Persephone, before back at him.

“I will help my master in any way I can,” she told him before he smiled at her and told her to follow him.

They were a far way off from the fort and stopped at a tiny house on the edge of a field.

“Do you not have Helots?” Apatharhea asked him.

“I do but the Athenians, they took them. This fort where is it?” He asked her.

Apatharhea pointed off back towards the way they came, “If you walk past the temple and outside the city it’s close by.”

“Ok, right there is the silo I need to get too,” he pointed a silo out to her with Athenians walking around it.

Apatharhea sighed out before standing up,” I will get them away, you better supply them with food.”

“I will, I promise,” he replied before watching the young lady bolt off.

When she got close to the silo she ducked into the tall grass and crawled towards them before grabbing a rock. Throwing it hard at a person before standing up for them to see her. He shouted out for the others to come and help before she ran for the nearby open field luring them away from the area.

Brasidas paced back and forth in the court yard looking over at the gap where Lysander stood and waited.

Brasidas walked over to him, “Are you sure she left?”

Lysander looked at him with a slightly more panic in his eyes, “Yes, she ran out last night.”

“You think the Athenians got her?” Brasidas asked him before hearing some yelling coming from the front of the fort.

Rushing off towards it they saw their soldiers at the ready with a simple man standing there with baskets.

“Who are you?” Brasidas demanded from a distance.

“Lagos, just a simple farmer,” Lagos replied to the group.

“A farmer?” Lysander replied.

“I was told that you needed food,” Lagos replied to the group.

Brasidas thought for a moment, “Lower your weapons,” he looked back at Lagos, “And how did you know we needed food?”

“A helot informed me,” he replied.

Lysander stepped forwards slightly, “This helot, is she a woman with blonde hair?”

“She is yes,” he replied.

“Where is she?” Brasidas forcefully asked.

“She aided me in getting the food by luring away the Athenians on my farm,” Lagos replied.

Lysander looked back at Brasidas before sighing out, “I’m going after her.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Lagos replied, “She was aware of the risk, and did this for your people. To gain Arkadia back for Sparta.”

Brasidas saw Lysander’s shoulders sag in defeat before walking off.

Brasidas woke up like any other morning; light glaring in through the window warming him. Sitting up and looking around, he got out of bed but while he pulled on his armor, he peaked out the window.

It’s been a few weeks now since Lagos supplied his army with food, and he will come weekly to deliver more but it’s been weeks since Apatharhea disappeared. Lysander never moved from his spot it seemed now, he always kept watch for her.

Brasidas watched out the window towards the front gate, where just like always Lysander stood waiting. Sighing out and gathering the last of his armor, Brasidas stepped out of his quarters and into the fort. Seeing two soldiers speaking to one another, Brasidas approached them.

“Has Lysander moved at all?” he asked them.

They both shook their heads no. Walking off towards the front gate, Brasidas stopped short.

“Have you eaten anything?” he asked Lysander.

“Yes, and I am well prepared to kill these Athenians,” he replied back.

Brasidas joined him, “It’s going to be a rough one today.”

“Our men are finally back in shape and ready to fight, the Athenian won’t know what is to hit them,” Lysander told him.

Brasidas cleared his throat,” I’m sorry about Apatharhea, I truly am.”

“She should have never been here in the first place,” Lysander replied, “You should have sent her back home after the General died.”

“I did,” Brasidas replied,” She refused to leave.”

Lysander cracked a small smile, “Sounds like her.”

“I know she is still out there somewhere, if she was smart. She would have rushed away from Sparta and allowed herself to be free,” Brasidas replied.

Lysander turned towards him slightly, “Is that why you didn’t pursue? Why you wouldn’t allow me to find her?”

Brasidas smiled at him slightly, “If I somehow lost my helot and couldn’t locate her… she is now free.”

Lysander looked at him in disbelief before replying, “Are you sure you are even Spartan?”

“I don’t wish to keep a slave, I never liked the idea,” Brasidas replied before heading back off, “Get ready we are about to head into battle soon.”

Brasidas flung his arm out flinging the wet sticky blood off his arm. The few men he had left followed behind him closely while they entered the fort once again.

“You have won back Arkadia for Sparta!” Lagos cheered to Brasidas, “Thank you, everyone in the city and entire land is grateful for your doings.”

“No need for thanks Lagos, if you didn’t supply my soldiers with food, we would have died,” Brasidas replied.

He watched while Lagos looked around the fort, “I’m guessing the cute helot never returned? She should be the one to thank for all this, wouldn’t have gotten those supplies if not for her.”

Brasidas looked at the ground and sighed out, “She never returned, I like to assume she saw freedom and took it. It’s better than the other options.”

Lagos nodded yes to him before telling him goodbye.

Yawning out and seeing the sun head away with the moon raising high in the sky. Brasidas didn’t last much longer after that due to extreme tiredness overcame him. 


	4. A New Friend

The morning started with the sun pouring through the window and hitting his face. But this morning something was off, because he swore, he heard something move in his room. Tilting his head slightly to listen carefully, he indeed did hear things moving around. Brasidas carefully got out of bed before going to confront the spy in the room. He was half way across the room before hearing slight humming. 

Brasidas straightened up, ‘what spy hums?’.

He reached for where he left this spear to see it missing. Tip toeing closer to the source of the voice, but froze when he saw a person kneeling on the ground. The thick white chiton touched the floor while a long golden braid cascaded down the person’s back.

Brasidas froze there for a moment before quickly moving away behind the divider.

“Apatharhea?” he asked out.

He heard her stand up and carefully walk over, “Sir, I was hoping we could speak?”

“Wait please,” he replied hearing her stop suddenly, “I am not clothed, give me a moment.”

She breathed in deeply, “I have clothing over here for you sir, allow me…”

“No just step outside for a moment I will get dressed really quick,” Brasidas told her behind the divide.

“Uh… Are you sure sir? I have been doing this…” Apatharhea replied.

“No thank you,” Brasidas replied.

Apatharhea waited outside the room before hearing the door open again and Brasidas stepped out.

She looked over at him.

“Where have you been?!” Brasidas asked her, “You shouldn’t have returned you could have been free.”

Apatharhea stared at him for a moment before her eyes swelled up with tears, before dropping to her knees.

“I am so sorry for raising my hand to you sir, and not returning right away!” she sobbed out pretty much bowing in front of him.

Brasidas took a step back looking around for a second, “Apatharhea please don’t do this.”

“I…I should have never done those things my temper got the best of me…” she whimpered out around sobs.

Brasidas reached down and lifted her to her feet, “Don’t cry, come on let’s speak inside the room.”

She nodded yes before following him into the room.

Brasidas shut the door before looking at her, “Where did you go?”

Apatharhea wiped her face once again, “The Athenians wouldn’t let up, I ran until the next day. I then realized how lost I was, so I followed the shore line for a while. Then before I knew it, I was back along the edge of Korthenitha, had to track all the way back here,” she replied before bowing once again, “I am sorry once again sir.”

Brasidas placed his hands on her shoulders, “Why didn’t you just run?”

Apatharhea looked up at him, “I am a helot.”

“But you could have been free,” he whispered to her.

“I will never be free sir,” she told him before she went back to cleaning.

It was drawing closer to the colder season before some more people from Sparta finally arrived.

Apatharhea was busy at the working in the field on Lagos’s property, when she heard a person approach her.

“Apatharhea?” a voice called out.

Turning around to see two Spartans standing there.

“Yes?” she replied lowly.

“General Brasidas wished for you to return to the fort early today,” the one replied to her.

“General?” she replied standing up dusting her hand on the thick material of her chiton.

“Yes, follow me,” he replied before walking off with the other man close behind.

Apatharhea hopped over the grain stalks before following them away. They came to the fort a while later before seeing more men moving about now.

“Apatharhea, over here,” Brasidas called out across the area.

Leaving the two men and heading towards him, she stopped short.

“Seem like you got your reinforcements, sir,” she replied.

“Finally huh?” he smiled, “I didn’t ask you to returned because of that, Lysander, he is being sent somewhere else. Thought you might like to say goodbye to him.”

She gave him a silent nod before finding her brother.

Pulling back the tent flap she saw her brother collecting his things.

“Lysander?” she replied walking in more.

“Brasidas sent for you huh?” he asked her.

She nodded yes.

“Did you hear he got to be general? After all that,” Lysander huffed out.

“You seem angry over that,” Apatharhea replied lightly dusting off his clothing and folding them.

“I might be holding some anger; I was a hoplite too. Don’t see me getting anything for my effort in the battle,” Lysander replied.

Apatharhea handed over the clothing, “That just means you need to work harder at it.”

He chuckled, “Yea I guess so…”

Apatharhea looked at him closely, “What’s wrong?”

Lysander stopped his motions before looking at her, “Are you planning to stay with Brasidas?”

“I have no choice, he’s my owner,” Apatharhea replied to him.

Lysander sighed out before nodding yes, then finished collecting his small number of things, “I promise you that once I get to be General, I will have you freed.”

“A lot of people keep promising me things, I don’t know who to believe anymore,” she smiled at him right before he left the fort. 

She pulled up a few more stalks of wheat out of the ground and tossed it asked before yawning to herself.

“Think you have done plenty my dear,” Lagos replied to her, “Go ahead and head home for the day.”

Nodding yes to him, she headed off towards the fort once again. Getting pretty close to the fort before spotting some very important people standing outside the makeshift gate.

“I don’t understand why he is so set on staying here,” a commander mumbled to the other man.

“He keeps telling us that it’s because he wants to ensure that a good person is in power here,” another whispered while they readied their horses.

“Anyone can do that,” the commander replied while they set off in the opposite direction.

Walking into the fort, Apatharhea weaved between the men working at polishing their armor and sharpening their swords.

“Apatharhea?” someone called out.

Turning to see the man, Alecta was his name, he was the man that she cared for with the bad stomach injury.

“Yes?” she asked him.

He stood there nervously rubbing his foot into the sand, “Sorry to bother you about this but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind caring for my armor. There is something you do that makes it wearable.”

Apatharhea nodded yes to him, “I need to speak with the General for a while and make sure he doesn’t need me for something himself. Leave it near my tent I will care for it.”

He blushed slightly, “Thank you.”

Brasidas was looking over the war map before hearing a light knock on the front door.

“Enter,” he told them before hearing the lightest footsteps enter.

Looking up to see Apatharhea waiting patiently for him to address her first.

“Hello Apatharhea,” he smiled at her before looking down at the map again.

“Hello sir, wondering if you needed anything done today?” she asked him lowly.

“You were gone all day, you are allowed to rest,” he joked to her without looking up. 

“Helots are to serve their owners,” she replied like always.

Brasidas sighed out deeply knowing he couldn’t get through to her most days, “No I have nothing that needs to be done today.”

He heard her move slightly looking past him. Looking up to see what she was looking at before peaking over his shoulder at the mess behind him.

“I can clean it myself,” he replied but she was already on it before he could finish.

She cleaned in silence for a while before speaking up.

“You seem more upset than normal,” she replied to him hearing him move slightly, “Does it have anything to do with those two commanders coming by?”

“They want me to return to Sparta,” Brasidas replied.

“I thought all Spartans wished to return home, why not you?” She asked picking up his discarded chitons.

Brasidas sighed out before turning to look at her, “Because I am supposed to be married once I arrive home.”

Apatharhea looked up at him, “Marriage? Why is that so bad?”

Apatharhea was shocked by what happened next, Brasidas was always so calm and collected but for him to get angry was a rare thing.

“Because I don’t wish to marry her, my parents arranged it like we are some sort of Athenians!” Brasidas blurted out angrily.

“I didn’t think that was a Spartan tradition,” she replied softly.

“It’s not! Not in today’s times,” Brasidas huffed out moving his hand through his hair messing it up, “I am arranged to marry a girl from a long line of powerful warriors. In hopes that our children will be powerful and bring honor to Sparta.”

Apatharhea remained silent while he rambled on.

“I refuse to be sold like some helot…” Brasidas said in the moment before trying to stop himself. His face showed sudden remorse of saying his last statement, “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Apatharhea remained silent for a moment before replying, “It’s ok sir.”

“It’s not I should have thought before speaking,” Brasidas told her lightly touching her shoulder.

Gathering his clothing, and giving him a slight bow, “I will return with these once I am done. Good night Sir.”

Exiting before he could speak once again, Apatharhea headed towards her tent. Throwing the general’s clothing on the ground to be washed early in the morning. She got to work on the other soldier’s armor.

Oiling the armor to perfection, she gathered it and took it to the man.

Seeing that most of the soldiers were now sound asleep, she placed it with the others before heading to sleep herself.

She woke up between the guard rotations, the night guards were trying to push through their tiredness while the morning guard was starting to wake up. Grabbing the woven basket, she collected all the clothing from the camp before heading for the front gate.

“Off already?” a man asked her leaning against the wooden stake out front.

Apatharhea turned to look at him, and smiled. Besides Brasidas, his second in command, Lykos, was always kind to her.

“Have a lot to do today,” she replied.

He smiled, “Do you ever rest?”

“I am a helot, we don’t get rest,” Apatharhea replied heading through the wooded area before hearing him shout one last thing.

“I bet if you ask the General nicely you would get some,” he told her before seeing her wave at him before disappearing.

Laying back on a rock near the lake, Apatharhea took in the warmth of the sun while the clothing dried around her. She was close to sleep before hearing the bush behind her rustle. Turning on her stomach to see who it was, but saw nothing. Staring a little longer before rolling back over and relaxing once again. Being close to sleep one again, before feeling a cold, wet tongue go up her cheek.

Shooting up from her spot, Apatharhea cleaned her cheek with her clothing, “Gross.”

When she looked over to see a rather large, shaggy black dog looking at her. His fur was kind of matted up and it even looked burnt slightly. His face followed her carefully, and she looked into his brown almost completely red eyes.

“Good dog,” Apatharhea replied slowly stepping off the rock not turning her back towards him, “Good boy.”

He stepped around the rock too before tilting his head at her as if he was wondering what she was doing before beginning to pant and look like he was smiling at her. 

Walking over to him, she carefully patted his head before feeling the burned fur.

“Did someone try to burn you?” she asked him petting him more.

The dog slightly barked at her before licking her hand.

Once she returned back to the rock, Apatharhea laid back down with the dog close by before quickly falling asleep.

She woke up by the dog growling and sitting up and looking around before hearing a small voice speak up.

“Apatharhea?” they called out.

She turned to look and saw two guards from the fort standing there having a stare down with the giant dog.

Hoping off the rock she gently touched the dog, “I know them, they are ok.”

The dog looked up at her, before sitting down and watching them carefully.

“We were coming to find you, Lykos said you left hours ago and the General was growing worried,” the hoplite replied putting his spear next to him eyeing the dog back.

“Sorry I feel asleep, waiting for the clothing to dry,” Apatharhea replied collecting it off the rocks, “I will meet you back at the fort.”

“No ma’am, the general ordered us to escort you back,” the other replied sternly.

Apatharhea turned around and looked at them " Ma'am? Why did you refer to me as that? I am nothing more than the General's helot.”

The one hoplite looked at the other, “We thought that you were, General Brasidas’s lover?”

Apatharhea’s felt like Tartous itself, “N…no I’m his helot…”

“Sorry just we see the way he treats you and how the older soldiers try to treat you with care,” the one man replied.

Apatharhea cleared her throat before grabbing everything and followed behind them.

They were half way back to the fort before hearing something walking next to her.

Looking around the basket to see the shaggy dog casually jogging next to her.

“hey don’t you have a home to return too?” she told the dog, who ignored her and continued to jog next to her.

“I think he likes you,” the one hoplite joked watching the dog happily smile and walk with them.

“Having a dog around the fort might not be a bad idea, will keep the rats away and warn us of someone sneaking in,” the other replied before they reached the front gate.

Walking in, Apatharhea saw Brasidas pacing back and forth before spotting her.

“We haven’t seen you most of the day,” he replied to her.

“I was cleaning the camps clothing,” she replied bowing her head in apology.

But Brasidas was looking around her, “Uh who’s dog is this?”

Apatharhea looked behind her, “I don’t know he found me and now won’t leave. I think someone tried to hurt him; his fur is burned.”

Brasidas hummed out before kneeling down and petting the dog, “Well he seems friendly.”

“Coming from a man, who wasn’t being growled at close to an hour ago,” one of the men that brought Apatharhea home.

“He’s the size of a wolf, but doesn’t look like one,” Brasidas added kind of ignoring the hoplite’s confession.

Apatharhea arched her eyebrows and shrugged before going off and completing her daily routine. As soon as she walked away, the dog followed.

“Well he already has loyalty to someone I see,” Brasidas remarked.

“Seems everyone follows her around,” a hoplite replied staring at her earning a glare from Brasidas


	5. Arrival at Something New

The fort was filled with laughter and singing, while they celebrated yet another victory in a battle over the Athenians. Apatharhea peeked down below, she was all ready to serve them for the night but Brasidas refused to let her do so. Lykos then told her that maybe she should stay away from them for the night, ‘you being such a beautiful young lady, and surrounded by drunken Spartans. Isn’t something good.’

Apatharhea huffed out through her nose looking at her pup before petting his fur.

Leaning down and snuggling her face into his fur, before speaking.

“He called me beautiful, he must be blind…” she mumbled into his fur.

She sat like that for a while before sitting back up and watched the lights of the distant city of Tegea that shined on the horizon. The men below sung off tune and cheered.

Brasidas leaned again the wooden stake, listen to his men celebrated around him. Taking a swig from his cup filled with sweet wine, he would every so often glance up the wall at Apatharhea sitting there with her loyal dog.

“Ah come on sir, why don’t you go speak with her?” one of his men asked him.

“Keep it down will you, the last thing we want is her to hear us,” Lykos replied from his spot.

“What are you speaking about?” Brasidas asked them.

“It’s no secret sir, she has the beauty of a goddess,” a hoplite named Alecta replied staring lovely up the wall at her.

Brasidas glared at him before hearing another one reply.

“I mean I have never met a woman with such golden hair and eyes colors of flowers,” another sighed out.

“She has to be born of the gods,” another stated leaning in closely, “have you seen the farm up the way, everything that, that woman touches flourishes.”

“And it’s no lie, you have fallen deeply for her,” a hoplite replied chugging back his wine before almost falling out his chair.

“it’s a shame that she’s a helot though, someone with such beauty shouldn’t be covered in grim,” a man replied coldly.

Brasidas looked down at his cup, moving the purplish-red liquid around in it, thinking.

“General are you ok? We are only joking around,” Lykos replied.

“I would keep some of those comments to yourself, if the wrong person hears you say that,” Brasidas replied.

“What complimenting a helot?” one asked.

“No referring to her beauty covered in grime,” Brasidas replied stepping away to collect more wine.

“I feel there is a story there, sir,” one asked him.

“We can do with a good one,” Another one replied.

Brasidas peeked once more back up at Apatharhea before sitting on the ground with his men.

“She has a brother, not by blood but both were helots. Her brother wanted to make a point to prove that helots are more than just slaves,” Brasidas told them, “they both were close with their previous master and she treated them like her own children. Her brother wanted to be a warrior, to fight for Sparta. He came to the same training ground as me doing our agoge. No one wished to train with him, no wanted to help him or aid him. He was going nowhere, one night I overheard him speaking with someone outside my tent, telling them that he was going to leave, that it was stupid to believe that he could become a warrior.”

“So did he leave?” one asked.

Brasidas shook his head no,” I fought him the next day, and let him win to show him that he could be one too. A warrior for Sparta. We trained together for years, even with me being 3 years older, I remained to help him. One day some of the other men began to speak of Apatharhea. Saying she would make a decent wife if it wasn’t for all the pig shit, she was covered in. Her brother he heard, and held his anger for some time over the matter until they physically began to meet with her. Say such cruel things to her.”

“She seems like the type of woman who wouldn’t stand for that,” Lykos replied looking up at her.

“She has no choice, if she speaks up against anyone. They have all the rights to kill her,” Brasidas told him, “Her bother on the other hand heard of this from other helots they grew up with on the farm. He could do something about it, and he did. I remember him storming into the camp, face red as the lake in Opous. He went right up to the older man, who was doing all of this and punched him directly in the face. Broke his nose. He fought off all of them with no problems.”

The whole group of men collectively gasped.

“That day most people knew one thing, when it comes to Apatharhea and her brother. Never speak ill of her, or you will have the wrath of Lysander soon coming after you,” Brasidas told them.

The whole group nodded to before hearing Apatharhea yell from the top of the wall and every one sprung to action.

Apatharhea watched the land some more, hearing the men chatting and gasping below. That’s when she saw three lights bobbing in the night coming towards the fort quickly. Standing up Apatharhea yelled down towards them, “People are approaching the fort!”

She turned and looked down below to see Brasidas ordering them to move and get ready. Pulling up his spear from the ground, he readied himself before a man rushing into the fort.

“WAIT! WAIT! I am here on behalf of King Archidamos and King Pausanias!” the man yelled at all the men pointing swords and spears at him. Brasidas put his spear back in the ground and took the scroll from his extended hand. Reading it under the light of a torch nearby, Brasidas waved his hand ordering the men to stand down.

Climbing down off the wall, Apatharhea stood close behind the group wondering what was happening.

Brasidas looked up at the man, “Who is being sent as replacement?”

He gestured behind him while two other men walked up.

“You will take your second in command and a few of your men. Leave the rest here and we will take over," the older man told Brasidas before looking past him, “Who is the girl?”

Brasidas turned and looked at Apatharhea before back at the man, “My helot, she doesn’t stay, she travels with me everywhere.”

The older male looked over at her, and back at Brasidas, “Is there any way to keep her here? We could always use more helots, all we have is this boy.”

Apatharhea watched while the man behind the front male slightly push a kid to go get their stuff.

“No, her and her family has been with mine for some time,” Brasidas lied to them before turning around seeing Apatharhea clinching her jaw and balling up her fist. Pausing when he heard the two males whispering towards one another about how they would force her to sleep with them too if she was their helot. He sighed out deeply before lightly tapping her shoulder getting her attention away from them.

“Come on, we have to leave now,” he told her guiding her quickly away from the area.

She peeked back over her shoulder at the older male ordering people around the fort, “Where are we going sir?”

“Korinthia,” he remarked stepping into his room before not feeling her behind him. Turning around and seeing her frozen in the doorway.

“Are you ok?” he asked her.

“Why are we going there?” she asked him lowly.

He studied her closely, “Apparently things have gotten really bad there, and Sparta no longer holds control over it.”

She gave him a quick nod before waiting for him.

Apatharhea bent over and cupped some water from the river while Brasidas did the same.

They stopped for a quick rest while the others scouted ahead.

“Given him a name yet?” Brasidas asked her looking at her with a smile.

Apatharhea wore a look of confusion.

“The mutt?” Brasidas gestured with his head towards the dog playing in the water.

Apatharhea thought for a moment, “What about Iduma?”

“Iduma?” Brasidas replied puzzled.

“Because he has red eyes?” Apatharhea shrugged.

Brasidas stared at the dog the back at her while she adjusted her chiton and fanning herself trying to ease the heat.

“You know back when we were going our Agoge, wetting our hair helped ease the heat,” Brasidas told her.

She looked at him, “Really?”

“It really did help,” He told her before watch her look at the water closely.

He watched her carefully wondering why she was looking everywhere.

“Do you mind turning around for a moment?” she whispered to him.

Still confused he turned back towards the road for a moment before feeling something walk behind him then water hitting the back of his knees. Turning his head slightly to see Apatharhea’s white chiton tossed on the ground, turning more to see her swimming in the middle of the lake. Shaking his head, Brasidas quickly turned back towards the road.

Hearing the water ripple behind him and sand crunching under footsteps. Brasidas stood up straight and resistancing the urge to turn around. Hearing the movement of fabric and water hitting the ground, he saw Apatharhea step around him wringing out her hair before braiding it.

“What?” she gently asked him.

“I didn’t think you would jump into the entire lake,” Brasidas remarked before seeing a small smile form across her face.

“It was refreshing you can try it out too,” she remarked back.

His face glowed a bright red before clearing his throat, “I’m fine…”

“Are you sure?” Apatharhea remarked lightly touching his cheeks that were heating up from embarrassment, “You seem awfully flush.”

Shaking his head no, Brasidas gently lowered her hands off his face before mumbling out that he was going to find the others and quickly left.

As of lately, things between Apatharhea and him have been tense. Between light touching here and there, and some flirtatious speaking. Brasidas has been feeling the loneliness lately and every time he sees Apatharhea he gets this feeling inside. He was so deep in thought over this matter that he didn’t hear Lykos speak up.

“Sir?” he asked turning around on his horse to look at him, “General?”

Brasidas was still lost in thought that it wasn’t until a few pats on his arm startled him.

“Sir?” Apatharhea looked up at him before gestured towards Lykos.

“Huh?” he replied.

“We are coming into Korinthia now, what should we do?” Lykos replied stopping his horse. Everyone in their group followed suit before hopping off the horses.

Brasidas thought for a moment, “That is a good question, we can’t go completely into the city of Korinth until we know what is happening here.”

Apatharhea looked around some more before speaking up, “If I remember correctly, there used to be an old crumpling fortress up on the other hill. It was right below an old temple.”

Brasidas gave her a questioning look before looking at his men, “Let’s make camp here for a little while before trying up the mountain for this fort.”

They nodded ok before heading into a little more cover. Lykos, Apatharhea and one other hoplite relaxed by the tiny fire while another hoplite and Brasidas stood watch. Apatharhea warmed held her hands to the fire in attempt to warm them.

“Here,” Lykos offered his red shawl over to her, “You seem pretty cold.”

Gently taking the thick cloth, Apatharhea stared at him, “Thank you.”

He nodded yes to her before looking at the fire.

“So you are from here?” the other man asked her.

Petting sleeping Iduma’s head, Apatharhea looked up at him in confusion.

“You said if your memory was correct, meaning you once lived here,” he answered her back.

She then nodded her head yes.

Brasidas then peaked over his shoulder and looked at them, “can you tell us more about this place?”

“It’s the land of the hetairai and pots, what more is there to know?” she asked him.

“A lot,” he replied looking once again over his shoulder, “Where do these hetairai operate from?”

“They have two temples, one in the middle of Korinth. That is where they bring the minor people who can afford them,” Apatharhea replied.

“Like who? Common people?” Lykos asked her.

“Common people can barely afford a hetaerae, no it’s more for the nobles, and soldiers like yourself,” She replied, “Then there’s the main temple all the way up on Akro-Korinth, there is where the elite go to meet with more specialized hetairai.”

“Like the leader of the city?” Lykos asked her.

“More like leaders of all cities around the Greek world, top politicians who can pay, people like that,” Apatharhea replied.

“Hm,” one of the hoplite replied.

Apatharhea looked at her dog, “They are the ones touched by Aphrodite herself, their beauty and grace are unmatched by any woman around.”

Brasidas turned around now completely to address her.

“Who’s the leader of the Hetairai?” he asked her.

“It used to be this older lady, never learned her name honestly they just called her the Lady,” Apatharhea replied to him.

“The Lady?” Brasidas replied.

“Yes, she ran everything. She collected the drachmae, determined which girl went to who, and protected them,” she told him.

“And the woman who sold you into slavery,” Brasidas mumbled under his breath.

“Saved me when I was a baby from being eaten by wolves. Sold me to a Spartan Commander and saved my life,” she lowly replied.

“Who’s the leader of the city?” Lykos asked trying to ease the tension.

“At the time some supporter of Sparta,” she stated. 

They all remained silent after that before Apatharhea spoke up once again. 

"If the city really has fallen to the Athenians..." She began before seeing Brasidas move something around and offer her the scroll. 

Gently taking the scroll from his hand she looked at it, "So the Athenians aren't running the area? Who is then?"  
"That's why we have come, to figure out why we can't get anyone inside the city now..." Brasidas told her.  
Nodding to him in agreement, she handed the scroll back over and stared at the fire. Watching it flicker against the darkness.  
"Get some sleep," Brasidas spoke out against the silence, "We will travel come morning..."


	6. A Familiar Place

Opening the tent’s flaps, Brasidas stepped inside of his tent and looked around. His clothing was nicely folded and on top of a chest in the corner. His shield and spear rested on top of a table, still shining from oiling. Hearing slight movement from behind the divider, Brasidas saw the edge of a red chiton.

“Apatharhea?” he called out.

A blond braid peaked around the corner before her lavender eyes fell on him.

“Sorry General, I will be finished in here real soon,” Apatharhea replied to him before getting back to work. 

Brasidas sighed out before placing the scroll he was carrying on the table “Apatharhea I told you several times now you can refer to me as Brasidas.”

She blinked a couple times at him before shaking her head no, “Besides this, everything is cleaned General.”

Sighing out once again before opening the scroll and reading from it, “Do you ever rest?”

“Don’t have time too,” she replied before opening the tent flap and heading outside.

Brasidas thought for a moment before rolling the scroll back up and followed her out.

“Chaîre Iduma,” Brasidas smiled at the dog while he jogged past him towards his owner.

“Was there something else you needed General?” she asked him while she flung the light linen over a line.

“To talk with you about somethings,” he replied helping her straighten out the blanket.

“About?” she asked knocking off all the dirt before looking at him.

“Ever heard of someone called the Monger?” he asked her.

“He used to run a band of thugs from the shadows pretty much,” she replied hitting the blanket some more, “nothing more than a brute of a man scaring people.”

“Well he’s doing more than that now,” Brasidas replied seeing her stop her work.

“What do you mean?” she asked him.

“He's the one who now runs all of Korinthia, and people are afraid,” He replied pacing away from the blanket, “they killed most of the Spartans in charge there and that’s how the Athenians moved in. They have some sort of peace between the two, the Athenians don’t mess with the Monger’s men and they follow that rule too.”

Sighing out, Apatharhea looked at the ground.

“I remember times when some hetairai would go missing. Some would reappear others wouldn’t, the ones who did return could no longer be a hetairai. They were so beaten, bruised, and burned. They spoke of how he would tie them up and place them in cages; starve them, deny them of water, before abusing them,” Apatharhea told him getting this look to her face, she looked as white as a sheep.

“Apatharhea, sit down you look faint,” Brasidas told her reaching for her arms.

She got this long off stare, “He would burn their eyes out of their sockets, while they were still alive, with this hot poker thing.”

Brasidas held her there for a moment, helping her steady herself, “Do you think you can help me?”

She looked into his deep brown eyes, before relaxing some more.

“With?” she softly asked.

“I need to find this leader of the hetaerae, and you know this place better than I do,” he replied to her.

She nodded yes to him before the color returned to her face and returned to her work.

Apatharhea followed behind Brasidas through the ever-long markets of pots and pottery.

“Gods they weren’t lying when they said that pottery was huge here,” Brasidas remarked before looking at Apatharhea.

She was looking up the mountain at an acropolis sitting up top.

“Is that Akrokorinth?” He asked her.

“Yes,” she replied before seeing him walking that way.

“Well come on, we have a lot to do here,” he replied waiting for her to join him.

The path up the temple was a long one, and Apatharhea was already getting winded on the way up.

“We used to have to run up the mountain and back down with a sake of grain across out back in training,” Brasidas told her, “But this is beyond hard, why walk all this way for a night with a hetairai?”

“It’s not an all-night thing,” Apatharhea huffed out some air, “unless the hetairai like them and wish for it.”

Brasidas stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, “What?”

“It’s normally only for a couple of hours to tell you the truth or however long the men last,” she replied tilting her head up at him.

“This is a complete waste to walk then, the hetairai in town are just as pretty and fine,” he sighed out and threw up his arms.

Apatharhea blinked up at him a couple times.

“What?” he asked her before starting up the hill once again.

She walked up with him, “Have you ever been with one before?”

Brasidas came to the holt and looked at her once again, “of course, I haven’t…”

Apatharhea chuckled, “Then you wouldn’t understand, I hear these women can do things that others cannot,” she looked at him, “They are handpicked by Aphrodite herself.”

Brasidas looked at her for a moment, “It can’t be worth all of this…”

Apatharhea followed behind him, “I would see these Spartan commanders and Generals unable to stand the next day, literally begging for more from them.”

Brasidas sighed out before walking up the rest of the mountain.

When they reached the top of the mountain, Apatharhea looked around before seeing someone coming towards them.

Apatharhea watched this girl with flowing brown hair with cute curls bouncing while she walked.

She wore a floor length, light pink peplos, hanging cautiously off her shoulder.

“Hello there handsome,” she rubbed Brasidas’s arm carefully and sensually.

“I need to know who runs things around here?” Brasidas asked her trying to keep her hands at bay.

She danced her fingers across his armored chest before walking around him eyeing him up and down, “Anthousa no longer entertains the clients. Especially handsome men like yourself.”

She moved her eyes towards Apatharhea, “She your wife? I can include her too.”

Brasidas blushed slightly and the hetairai smiled at him, “Do not worry this isn’t a new thing.”

Apatharhea stepped forward, “Anthousa? What happened to the previous leader?”

The lady looked over at her, “She was killed a while back by the Monger for something that happened.”

Brasidas then gently picked up the Hetairai’s hand and place it away from him, “May we speak with her?”

Sighing out in defeat, “Very well.”

They followed behind her closely before coming to an open cove in the side of the temple.

“Ma’am there are some people who insist on speaking with you,” she replied.

“Very well let them in,” she replied before moving things around.

They walked inside the room with a woman, who was wearing a deep pink peplos with lavish gold cords all over.

“Yes?” she asked with a bit of an attitude.

“We were sent from the Spartan kings to see why Korinthia has fallen to the Athenians,” Brasidas told her.

Anthousa swung her arm out, “We do not need the Spartan help! We are going to solve this ourselves!”

Brasidas breathed in heavily through his nose but held his tongue when he heard Apatharhea speak up.

“How did the former leader die?” Apatharhea asked her.

Anthousa peaked at her for a moment before placing her hands on her hips, “She was killed by the Monger, because she got rid of this maláka girl that used to…”

Apatharhea blinked a couple times while she drew closer.

Anthousa leaned in closely, “It was you… you are the reason we are all in this situation. I will always remember those eyes of yours more than anything.”

Anthousa stood up and glared at her, “you caused all this.”

Brasidas crossed his arms across his chest, “It’s a lot to blame it on one single girl. I heard that the city has been in trouble since before the Persians. ”

“And who is she to you?” she spat at him.

“I was sold to Sparta by the Lady, he is nothing more than my master and I am his helot,” Apatharhea told her before hearing her bark out a laugh.

“Went from a temple cleaner to a helot, your life was a waste compared to her’s.” she replied to her.

“I wanted to warn her,” Apatharhea spoke up before feeling a harsh slap across her face. It was so loud that it echoed throughout the temple causing some to look over.

“You are a slave! You will not address me directly! You will remain silent and out of the way,” Anthousa yelled at her before seeing her moving in a certain way.

Apatharhea didn’t care to much that she was slapped, happened before but was more concerned about Brasidas.

“Don’t,” she said standing in front of him holding up her hands, “If you do this, it will be bad.”

Brasidas’s nose flared slightly before he regained his composer, “We will be finding the Monger ourselves and taking care of the mess, you caused!”

Storming away, before hearing Apatharhea rushing to catch up with him. He was already out of the temple area and starting down the hill before hearing her calling out.

“General? Please?” Apatharhea called from the small hill above.

“Brasidas listen to me!” she yelled down at him.

He stopped and turned around and looked at her and Apatharhea froze a little scared by her sudden outburst but spoke up anyways.

“You need to go back up there and speak with her because without her we will be lost," she told him.

“Not if she is going to be a maláka about this, thinking this all happened because of some child who was sold to Sparta? She slapped you, hard…” Brasidas stepped closer looking at the welp coming up on her face.

“I have been slapped and even worse in my lifetime. I am a slave, nothing more. You need to go and find out what is happening here and where the Monger is,” Apatharhea told him firmly.

Looking up towards the temple and nodded yes to her.

“I will meet you back at the fort, once you are done,” Apatharhea told him before seeing him drag his feet back up the mountain.

Apatharhea sighed out, before hearing someone else speak up nearby.

“Well, well, well; that is something new,” the man stated.

Apatharhea narrowed her eyes at him.

“Not only a helot standing up for themselves but a Spartan listening to reason,” he told her while he placed his hand under his chin. The male was pale, extremely pale almost like he was a little sickly. His hair was as light as the clouds in the sky and his eyes were a light blue. He wore a deep purple himation with golden accents along the edges.

“And are you a spy for the Monger?” Apatharhea replied before seeing him circle her.

“Gods no, I am Athenian… you are no Spartan yourself,” he replied standing behind her.

“I am from here,” She replied.

“Ah and you chose the life of a helot over a hetairai,” he replied looking at her.

“Hetairai, are chosen by Aphrodite. They are beauty and grace from the goddess herself,” Apatharhea repeated once again.

“Even through your red chiton, you can see your...” he paused looking her up and down, “assists.”

Apatharhea looked sideways at him.

“They might have been chosen by the goddess of the love but you seem like you were personally touched by her,” he replied placing his hand once again back under his chin, “and you have the General wrapped around your finger.”

Apatharhea huffed out.

“Oh…” he paused, “you already know this?”

Apatharhea sighed out, “I’ve been told.”

“You could work this to your advantage, and get out of this situation,” he told her walking back to the railing overlooking the city below.

“I don’t want him to be shamed for being with a former helot,” she told him.

“Hm,” he replied before hearing someone call out to him, “Sorry to cut this so short but I need to leave now." 

Apatharhea watched him extend his hand out, as to have her introduce herself to him. 

“Apatharhea….” She replied lowly watching him do a half ass bow.

“Alkibiades,” he replied with a smile before following behind another solider, “I have a strong feeling, we will be meeting once again. Chaîre.”

“Chaîre,” she replied without thinking.

Brasidas rubbed his face while he headed down the mountain.

“Excuse me General?” another lady called out to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m not looking for…” Brasidas stated before seeing her put up her hands to stop him.

“I am not here for that. The woman you traveled with, blonde hair, purple eyes?” she asked him.

He nodded yes to her.

“She headed off that way, instead of the way towards the fort,” she told him pointing off in the other direction.

“How did?” Brasidas started.

“Us hetaerae are the eyes and ears of the streets now, and when a pretty woman like herself wonders about, we feel like we need to keep an eye on her,” she told him.

“In case the Monger get’s her?” Brasidas asked her.

She nodded yes, “like I said she walked that way, ask the others and they will show you where she went.”

Brasidas thanked her before walking in that direction. When he got close to getting lost another hetairai pointed the way. The last one pointed out the front gate, “She headed out that way and then into the woods to the left.”

Brasidas thanked her before leaving through the gate and followed the path through the woods.

He came to a crumpling temple that was long forgotten and had the sands of time working against it.

He looked around before spotting Apatharhea, sitting on the marbled ground looking out across the woods.

“Apatharhea?” he called out.

She turned slightly before wiping her eyes gently, “and?”

“Anthousa and I are not going to see eye to eye on the matter… are you ok?” he asked her sitting next to her.

“This temple is where I was abandoned as baby, I still have no idea how the Lady found me,” Apatharhea replied moving something in her hand. 

Brasidas looked around some more, before replying back, “Maybe the gods have other plans for you?”

Apatharhea didn’t reply at first before looking over at him, “Did you find anything out about the Monger?”

Brasidas sighed out deeply, “He runs everything but moves from place to place so hard to find him in one location. But once every season he disappears for a while.”

“Disappears?” she asked him.

“Yea, this is one of those times,” Brasidas added.

“And what does Anthousa want to do?” she asked him.

“Kill him publicly, flay him in the streets,” Brasidas huffed out.

“And I’m assuming that Anthousa wants power for herself?” She replied looking around the rubble.

“She didn’t say,” he told her standing back up and pacing around.

Apatharhea watched him pace before speaking up, “You know with how ever we get the Monger, you are going to have to have someone else in mind for power.”

“I know and I plan to send a message to the Kings on the matter, and more reinforcements to stabilize the area and take out the Monger’s forces,” Brasidas remarked to her.

“I think this might be a long stay,” Apatharhea replied before standing up and walking towards the entrance, “Let’s head back to the fort yes sir?”

He nodded yes to her before walking out with her.

They headed back through the city, before outside the wall towards the fort.

Apatharhea still had things going through her head before feeling a cold nose against her hand. Looking down into his reddish eyes before smiling at him.

“hello Iduma,” she replied before petting him.

The dog gave her dopey look before walking next to her towards the fort.


	7. Passing of Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some sexy time is afoot

Time slowly passed and it seemed to be more like crawling by. Brasidas sent out a letter to the kings of Sparta to receive some sort of aid against the problems from the Monger. She gently and quietly cleaned Brasidas’s tent while he slept in his bed. She had to now clean quickly because he doesn’t like her to be ordered around the camp anymore.. She successfully cleaned the tent before stepping outside the tent to see 3 hetairai leaving through the front gate while random soldiers gawked at them leaving.

“Still sneaking into the General’s tent to clean?” Lykos stated.

Apatharhea jumped before looking over at him, “No…”

Lykos barked out a laugh, “Uh huh sure, you are one really bad liar…” 

Apatharhea began to walk off to another tent and began to clean with Lykos following before he spoke up again.

“You know Anthousa keeps sending that one hetairai here everyday now,” Lykos told her.

Apatharhea looked up at him, “The blonde one?”

“Yes that one, Anthousa is trying hard to get Brasidas on her side,” Lykos told her while she quickly cleaned around the camp.

“All that is none of my business, I am just here to try and get work done,” Apatharhea told him.

Lykos leaned on his one foot and looked at her, “I see you glare at her each time she comes in, and it’s no lie that all these hetairai wish to lay with him but he does tell them no.”

Apatharhea stopped her work and looked up at him, “What are you trying to do?”

Lykos looked at her for a moment before seeing her kind of take a couple steps away, “I’m not trying to do anything, I’m just saying that maybe you should tell Brasidas?”

Her eyes darted from side to side, “Are you trying to trick me or something?”

Lykos this time looked shocked, “Trick?”

But before she could reply back someone joined them.

Brasidas laid in bed listening to Apatharhea try to clean his tent in silence before stepping outside and getting ambushed by Lykos right away.

Getting out of bed and pulling on his clothing before placing his armor on, he stepped outside. Shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun, he looked over to see the two of them speaking.

“Is this some sort of trick?” she asked him lowly getting Brasidas attention even more.

“Trick?” he replied.

“I thought we agreed on no cleaning the camp anymore?” Brasidas smiled at her but for once she didn’t return the smile.

Lykos turned and looked at him, “This girl doesn’t know the concept of rest I think.”

Brasidas chuckled before looking over at her to see that she was already walking off to continue her morning things with her dog lightly walking beside her.

Lykos stared at her, “She’s been pretty withdrawn lately. I think something is bothering her more than she is leading on.”

Brasidas looked around some.

Lykos looked at him sideways, “I think she’s getting jealous of how much time you spend in the city.”

Brasidas glared up at him before watching her closely, “I’m going to try once again and go talk with Anthousa over this problem.”

Lykos followed behind him while he headed for the gate.

“Can I ask you something sir?” Lykos asked Brasidas.

“Hm?” he replied looking over at Iduma jumping up and down chasing something while Apatharhea scored him for bothering whatever it was.

“I’m not seeing this wrong, am I? You are in love with her correct?” Lykos finally asked Brasidas.

Brasidas turned his head and looked up at him.

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious to most of us but I don’t know if you see that? But I know you two have known each other for years now.” Lykos told him.

Brasidas sighed out under his breath, “I don’t like the idea of having a helot, let alone her.”

Lykos arched an eyebrow, “So are you really going to Anthousa for these ‘war’ meetings or?”

Brasidas turned and glared at him, “What are you implying?”

Lykos scratched the back of his head, “I understand that things get lonely out here, and being with Anthousa would sway her opinion on the matter.”

Brasidas thought for a moment.

“I mean you are making that trip every other day now, and the men around here speak about how amazing the hetairai are,” Lykos shrugged looking over at Apatharhea, “I don’t know what is happening between you and Apatharhea. But I also understand men have needs, so does she.”

“I’m not bedding Anthousa, or any other hetairai,” Brasidas huffed out.

“She sends the blonde one just for you, every man here drools over her when she walks in,” Lykos told him before seeing him walk out the front gate.

“Drop this Lykos,” Brasidas told him before watching him walk away, “Leave my private affairs alone…”

Lykos shook his head before hearing someone speak up.

“He’s getting more frustrated by the day,” Apatharhea spoke up moving her hands.

Turning around and looking down at her.

“You know something?” Lykos asked her.

“He received a scroll a couple nights back, ever since then he has been distant and not himself,” Apatharhea told him.

“Where is this scroll?” Lykos asked her.

“I will not say, so you can go sneaking around and get me in trouble….” Apatharhea told him before apologizing for speaking out of turn, “I just don’t wish to be beaten over it is all…”

Lykos laughed, “You think Brasidas will ever raise his hand to you?”

Apatharhea got this long stare to her, “People change under stress and pressure.”

“I can tell you now, if there is one thing the General will never do is lay a hand on you,” Lykos told her before gesturing at her to follow him into the Brasidas’s tent.

Apatharhea sighed out before pointing to the tiny scroll tucked behind some clothing. Lykos grabbed it and opened it up.

He quickly read from it before getting a look to his face, “He’s being asked by his family to return to Sparta right away.”

“Make sense,” she replied.

Lykos looked at her.

“He’s planned to be married once he returns home, some daughter of a noble warrior if I remember correctly,” she replied.

“Arranged marriage, is that why he’s not…” Lykos started but stopped, “Never mind. I would think that he would be happy.”

Apatharhea sighed out, “He doesn’t like the idea of having a wife forced on him, ‘being sold like a helot’ he said.”

Lykos rolled the scroll back up before tucking it back away, “I’m sure he didn’t mean to say that.”

“Say what?” Apatharhea asked him while she straightened up the area.

“That he was ‘being sold like a Helot’?” Lykos replied.

“You think that bothers me?” Apatharhea remarked.

“It doesn’t?” he asked back.

Sighing out once again, she replied with her final statement, “I am his helot, he did not purchase me but once my previous owner died, my owner ship went to him. He will keep me until he is married then I will either be sold again or if he was smart give me over to the wife.” 

“So he doesn’t wish to marry this girl?” Lykos asked her leaning against the war table.

“He doesn’t even know her,” Apatharhea added.

“Hm,” Lykos replied looking at her while she looked sad.

The morning turned into late afternoon, before Lykos came back from training to see Apatharhea for once not cleaning but working on all the flowers she planted.

“They are coming in great,” he stated to her.

Apatharhea looked over her shoulder at him, “I am trying, since most of the men now clean up after themselves and I don’t have much to clean.”

Lykos chuckled before hearing the distant sound of thunder.

He looked up at the angry sky forming, “Zeus seems to be angry today, hope the General returns before Zeus’s wrath hits us.”

Apatharhea dusted her hands off on the dirty chiton she wore before looking at the angry sky some more.

“You should go and wait in the General’s tent while the storm hits,” Lykos remarked just as the sheet of rain came towards them.

The edges of the tents began to get a little muddy, so Apatharhea collected things from around them making sure none of the items got ruined. In the middle of her placing the last items away from Zeus’s wrath outside, she heard footsteps quickly approaching the tent.

When the flaps opened, a very soaked Brasidas was stepping inside trying to flick the water off.

Apatharhea stepped around the corner and looked at him.

He almost looked as pathetic as Iduma when he gets caught in the rain.

“Are you ok sir?” She asked him.

Looking up and giving her a faint smile, “yea, just as I was about to make it back this storm hit.”

Apatharhea walked over to him and began to help him out of his soaked armor.

Brasidas held his breath while her fingers delicately danced across his armor and unclipped it skillfully. Sometimes after hard battles and he was to tired and injured she would always get his armor off for him before treating his wounds. He watched her facial expressions change ever so slightly while strands of her golden hair fell in her face and the rest was bunched above her head loosely. He was so focused on her that he didn’t notice that she was now humming.

“That’s a lovely song,” he whispered out to her.

“It is something I remember hearing but don’t know where from,” she whispered back.

Brasidas swallowed hard trying to calm himself while she continued to hum out and place his armor to the side allowing it to dry.

“Any luck with Anthousa and the Monger’s where abouts?” she asked him softly.

He sighed out walking over to the war table while she offered him a dry chiton, gently taking it from her hands he spoke up, “Anthousa isn’t willing to even listen to my ideas and just keeps on trying to have that blonde hetairai bed me. As for the Monger, he has still yet to return to the city.”

“Must be important business that is keeping him away from the city,” she whispered around the thunder, “Would you like me to step out while you change or go somewhere else?”

Apatharhea didn’t realize that she placed her hand on his upper arm and was holding it there until he glanced at it. She quickly pulled it away.

Growing a shade brighter, Brasidas cleared his throat and stepped away rubbing the back of his neck. When he went to open his mouth to speak nothing came out it felt like something took his voice away. Did he really want to do this? Why was this always so hard for him to do when around her? It was always drilled into his head that becoming a warrior, bringing honor to Sparta was far more important than sleeping around with women and until recently the thought never crossed his mind. Sparta’s wellbeing has always come first to him but once meeting Apatharhea having her become his helot, it changed so much. He’s been through so many battles but now trying to confess his feelings to her was the hardest thing he has ever had to do.

“General?” she whispered out getting more and more concerned that she did something wrong.

But he was so in his head that her voice was lost. They have traveled together for years now, and every step of the way she cared for him and his men. There were several times he wanted to tell her but he just couldn’t.

“General? Did I do something wrong?” she asked but this time he heard her.

Looking up at those damned lavender eyes, he saw them laced with her same fear she always wore. He hated seeing that look on her face, a long caused by years of abuse and slavery done to her.

Brasidas sucked in a large breath, “Apatharhea?”

She blinked a couple times trying to hold back tears that he saw forming. He closed the distance between the two of them and saw her tense up.

“I’ve been wishing to tell you something for some time now…” He began before looking at her stiff body and scared expression, “Gods why is this so hard?”

He turned away from her before feeling a light hand touch his arm.

“Sir if I messed something up or did something to anger you, I wish for you to tell me,” she whispered out.

Brasidas was mentally beating himself over letting her think that this was something that she done herself.

The next words rushed from his mouth before he could even stop them himself, “I know I’m not an overall gentle man, and being a Spartan General doesn’t help either but…”

His voice dropped lowly to barely a whisper, “But… I’ve fallen for you; your looks are something that I have never seen in my life. You look like some goddess that has blessed me; I know you don’t wish to hear this from a man like me…”

He reached out to light brush the hair off her face but she flinched causing him to quickly move his hand away. The silence between the two of them was deafening before Brasidas was about to leave before feeling a pair of arms embrace him. He felt her forehead press against his lower back. Putting his hands-on top of hers he stood there for a moment before hearing her whisper out.

“Why? You have the opportunity to be with anyone, bed anyone. You even have a wife waiting for your return to Sparta… Why waste everything you have to be with a worthless helot?” she whispered out.

She felt his grip on her hands tighten, and his jaw clinch.

“I don’t want to marry a woman I will never love…” he told her.

“You haven’t even met her, she can be the most beautiful woman in all the Greek world,” she whispered out.

“Impossible,” he whispered out before undoing her arms from around him and turning around lightly placing a finger under her chin and lifting it up to look at him, “How can she be the most beautiful woman in the Greek world when you are here?”

She stared at him for a moment before feeling him pull her closer to him lightly brushing his lips against hers. The kiss was so light like a feather but Brasidas didn’t wish to upset her more, so he stepped back before feeling her grab the front of his chiton and pulled him back down. When their lips met this time it was more passionate like the tension between the two of them was finally over. The fiery kiss lasted for some time before Apatharhea chuckled and pulled away. He looked down at her before seeing her move her hands across his chest. His breath caught in his throat before taking the next bold step, moving his hands delicately across her shoulders and began to undo her chiton from her back. Her breath was slow and delicate before the clothing fell to the ground. His eyes scanned her naked form, carefully moving his hands over her soft olive skin and followed her curves. Something inside of him was building and he didn’t think he could hold himself back anymore.

Brasidas felt a coldness press against his exposed back, moving closer to the warm body next to him trying to escape the coldness. Settling back against the other person in his bed before feeling the cold sensation once again. Sighing out and sitting up, Brasidas looked over to see the giant hound looking at him.

“What is it Iduma? Apatharhea is ok,” he whispered looking at Apatharhea over his shoulder.

“Borf,” he barked softly.

Brasidas stared at him before hearing footsteps approach the tent and then looked back down at Iduma.

Quickly jumping up from the bed, pulling on his chiton before rushing out towards the front area. Just as he walked into the front area the tent flaps opened.

“General?” Lykos asked around a yawn while looking at Brasidas fixing his clothing.

“Yes?” he replied.

“Uh… Anthousa has sent that blonde hetairai to collect you…” Lykos replied before looking around some when he wasn’t looking.

“What for?” Brasidas asked him making sure he looked presentable.

“Don’t know, said that Anthousa wished to speak with you about some mattered regarding the whole,” Lykos started while picking something off the floor, “Monger situation.”

Brasidas looked over at him before grabbing the light pink chiton from him, “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Lykos gave him a slight bow, “Of course General,” before heading for the tent’s entrance once again but stopped, “Just to tell you sir, most of the night watch, myself included, is aware of what happened.” 

Brasidas sighed out once Lykos left the tent before hearing someone speak up.

“I told you we were being too loud last night,” Apatharhea replied helping him into his armor.

Brasidas took in the sight, Apatharhea completely nude still and bending over to collect his armor from the corner. When she walked back towards him she wore this coy smile before clipping on the armor.

“I hope you are now aware that you are no longer a helot,” he told her softly.

“And what else am I supposed to do?” Apatharhea whispered up to him before gathering the last piece of his armor, “and how else would you get your back?”

Hearing the clicking of the last armor going into place, Brasidas pulled Apatharhea flat against him before kissing her passionately.

“I have to leave now but I will return soon,” he whispered into her golden hair before leaving out the flaps of the tent.

Apatharhea looked around the tent some before spotting her chiton on the table. Pulling it on and heading outside, she almost collided with Lykos.

“Good morning,” he told her.

“Morning,” she whispered out.

“Here, thought you might need this today,” he offered over a deep red cloth longer than most clothing she had.

“Thank you,” she replied holding the fabric.

“If I were you I would go up the stream a little ways, it’s a lot more isolated away from these men,” Lykos yawned out before heading for his tent.

Sighing out deeply, she headed out of the for fort and up the path.

Wondering for close to 15 minutes, she saw a small clearing through the thick woods and along the side of a rock. She followed the opening and saw that is led a little bit down the side of the mountain. She was almost about to jump off a tiny ledge before hearing running water behind her. Turning around and looking for the source she located a hollowed-out area inside the mountain side. Moving the ivy out of the way, Apatharhea walked in and followed the path that ran down the middle of the cave before coming towards a water pool with a waterfall falling from a hole in the top of the cave.

“Borf,” Iduma stated telling Apatharhea that he was with her.

“Gods Iduma you scared me,” She told him looking down before looking back up at the waterfall, “we must be up against the mountain now.”

She walked over to the water and put her hand inside it, “Water is decently warm actually… must be heated from below. Shall we give it a try?”

Iduma sat down and wagged his tail while she got into the water to bathe.


	8. Till Death Due Us Part

Brasidas sat on the wall of the fort looking out across Korinthia’s night. Brooding to himself over recent events that have been happening.

“Do you wish to be alone?” a soft voice asked him.

Turning around to see Apatharhea standing in a light olive green peplos and her golden hair in gorgeous curls hanging loosely down her back.

“No never, please join me,” Brasidas told her while she walked over to him.

Rubbing her hand across his shoulder, “You still thinking about that battle?”

Sighing out, “How can I not, I sent them to their deaths…” Brasidas told her leaning into her touch.

“But it was to keep our borders safe from the Athenians, they knew what was to come. That’s what they trained for,” Apatharhea told him placing her head on his shoulder looking at the lights below.

“I should have listened to you, I should have hired a misthios to help us,” Brasidas replied to her, looking down at her.

“Athena blessed you and your men on that battlefield, but who knows if a misthios would have turned against you, you might not be sitting here or Lykos,” she told him while the turned towards him now.

Cupping his face in her hands, Apatharhea smiled up at him which always calmed him down.

“My goddess, how are you always so gentle with your words?” Brasidas whispered to her before feeling her lightly kiss him.

“I guess it’s some sort of gift,” she softly whispered against his lips before looking back below.

Apatharhea woke up to an empty bed, before getting up and looking around. When she stepped outside of the tent, she saw Lykos standing there.

“He left for the day to hunt the Monger,” he replied before tossing a thick chiton towards her, “Let’s get started for the day.”

Apatharhea went back into the tent before pulling off her clothing and replacing it with the scratchy material then headed back outside.

Lykos looked her up and down before offering her a thin leather strap for her hair.

While she tied her long hair back, Lykos stood before her, “Alright, Brasidas most of the time doesn’t pay attention to his feet while he fights.”

Apatharhea nodded yes before sighing out, “Is this all necessary?”

“In Sparta it is,” Lykos told her beckoning for her to come at him.

Training a good amount of the day, Apatharhea laid on the ground staring up at the sky before hearing Lykos walk up.

“You got a couple of hits on me,” he told her kneeling down next to her watching her carefully.

“I’m beyond sore and don’t wish to move,” she replied.

“You might want to go and bathe before Brasidas returns back,” Lykos replied looking around.

She rolled her head over to look at him.

“What?” if he was to return and see this, we are all dead,” Lykos told her lightly pushing her up into a seated position, “Go and bathe, I will tell Brasidas where you left too.”

Apatharhea climbed to her feet, and dusted herself off, “He won’t be happy that I wasn’t escorted.”

“Better than him thinking all the men are drooling over you bathing,” Lykos told her while she headed into the tent then back out holding something under her arm.

Lykos stood watch outside the front gate feeling the hot sun fall behind the mountains before hearing come up the path.

“Men get ready!” he called out while everyone prepared and he watched carefully before seeing a very tired looking Brasidas appear over the hill with 2 other Spartans behind him with yet another 3 ladies following him. The one with long brown hair was pretty much yelling at him and he was ignoring her completely.

They reached the fort and Lykos bowed towards Brasidas before seeing him stop.

“Anthousa no matter how much you yell at me, my decision is the same,” he calmly told her.

“And yet your people are not being kidnapped and killed in the streets. My people want justice,” she stomped her foot at him causing a dust storm to form around them.

Brasidas’s eyes shifted from her foot back up to her, “Your people?”

“Yes,” she leaned in close to him jabbing at her chest with her thumb, “My people, the people of Korinth and my ladies. They deserve to see him flayed in the streets not killed in some secret area…”

Brasidas slowly blinked at her before turning on his heels and heading into the fort.

“You might be some big general in Sparta but here, these are my people,” Anthousa yelled at him.

“Make sure she doesn’t get into the fort,” Brasidas whispered to Lykos.

“Yes, sir, and Apatharhea wished to go on a little walk up the mountain,” Lykos whispered to him.

Brasidas glared at him, “Alone?”

“She wished for that, and you of all people know how she is when she get’s set in her ways,” Lykos told him before ordering them to stand guard.

“How long ago did she leave?” Brasidas walked into his tent with Lykos in tow.

“Just as the sun touched the top of the mountain,” Lykos pointed out before watching Brasidas peek back out of the tent before telling Lykos some parting words.

Walking up the dirt path, Brasidas looked between the two paths. One branching off to their secret get away, their own oasis away from the war and the responsibilities. Other wound up the mountain, towards an old crumpling temple of Zeus long forgotten to time. Something was telling him to head for the temple. Taking the path up the temple, he made it to the top just as the stars began to appear in the inky black sky.

He looked around and saw Apatharhea sitting on a remaining tiny chuck of marble looking across the area.

“My goddess?” Brasidas called out.

Turning around on the marble and looking at him, Apatharhea smiled at him through the night.

“How did it go today?” she asked him while he joined her.

Brasidas sat on the ground next to her and sighed out deeply, “Anthousa could drive the gods mad!” he looked up at the sky, “She’s so set on killing the Monger publicly, she won’t see it any other way.”

Apatharhea sighed out, “He’s been terrorizing this land for years now, even back when I was a small girl. I understand her frustration.”

Brasidas rolled his eyes softly before feeling her turn his head up towards her.

“Entertain her my love, if not for now until we find the Monger and deal with him ourselves,” Apatharhea told him behind her lavender eyes while she gently held up his chin with her fingers.

Gently taking her hand away from his chin and holding her hand, “I fear the entertainment is something different than my idea of it…”

Apatharhea hummed out, “Well she has a thing for handsome Spartans…” 

That night Apatharhea watched the tent flaps blow in the breeze before hearing voices outside it.

“Storm must be coming,” Brasidas yawned out.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she saw him roll over in bed and look up at her in the darkness.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked her from his laying spot.

Apatharhea couldn’t tell him the real reason she couldn’t sleep, so she made up a little lie.

“Nerves,” she replied.

“Nerves?” he sat up now looking at her.

“What if the Monger finds us, sends his men here and kills everyone?” she asked him.

Brasidas rubbed his thick beard before replying, “Well we would all fight until the end yes? And you…” He gently grabbed her chin pulling it to look at him, “Will run out of this fort and get somewhere safe.”

Apatharhea looked at him for a moment before seeing him yawn deeply.

“Do you think we will ever have a normal life? One without war and chaos around us?” She asked him.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the bed with him before pulling her deeply into his chest, “That isn’t for you to worry about in this world…”

Brasidas woke up to an empty bed, shooting up and looking around, he saw Apatharhea’s peplos neatly folded at the foot of the bed and the rest of the camp was quiet. Getting out of bed, Brasidas pulled on his clothing and armor before leaving the tent.

He saw most of the camp gathered right outside his tent.

“What is happening?” he asked the crowd.

A hoplite nodded toward the wall above. Following his head movement, Brasidas saw Apatharhea praying on the wall wearing a red chiton just like all the warriors wore.

“Apatharhea?” he called out before feeling Lykos’s stop him.

“Allow her to finish,” he whispered out.

“Finish what?” Brasidas asked confused.

“The prayer to Hera and the gods for blessing of marriage,” Lykos remarked.

“Marriage?” Brasidas remarked before watching Apatharhea stand from her spot.

“Ready?” Lykos called up to her.

Brasidas watched for a moment, still confused by the whole event but watched while Apatharhea smiled at Brasidas before nodding yes to Lykos.

He stepped forward wielding a knife in his hand now.

Brasidas flung his hand out to stop Lykos, “What is going on here?”

Lykos held up the knife, “We are following the marriage ceremony, she must cut her hair leaving behind who she once was to be reborn.”

“Marriage?” Brasidas questioned once again looking at Apatharhea.

“I’ve been training with Lykos, he told me what all must be done for us to be wed and approved in the eyes of the Kings and Gods,” she told him, “I thought it would be the time if are sent to the ferryman early…”

Brasidas gently took the knife from Lykos’s hand before addressing her, “We are not cutting your hair…”

“But General it must be done!” Lykos told him.

“And I will not fight Apatharhea ,” Brasidas told Lykos.

“We all have to do this, it is tradition,” Lykos told him.

Brasidas sighed out deeply before stepping forward light taking Apatharhea’s golden locks in his hands. Bunching it up and bring the blade at the base of her skull and cut through her hair in one swipe.

Tossing it to the side off the cliff, Brasidas returned the knife to Lykos.

“But sir, you know it must be to…” Lykos remarked.

“I refuse to allow a woman to take all her hair to wed a man, she loves her hair more than anything. Allow her to keep some,” Brasidas told him.

Apatharhea inched forward, “I love you more, and if in the eyes of the Gods and Kings, if I must lose it all then I will.”

“No, I hate the fact that we must fight as it is, your not losing all your hair too,” he gave her a weak smile.

“So, you will fight me?” she asked with a smile growing across her face.

Brasidas scratched the back of his neck before sighing out, “Don’t wish too, but if it’s what you wish for and if that will please everyone here, I suppose we can…”

Watching him remove his armor, leaving him in a similar outfit to hers. Apatharhea breathed out lowly before hearing someone remark something and Brasidas bark out a reply to them.

“Normally this is done in a bare state,” a random hoplite remarked while other agreed.

Brasidas snapped his head around and glared at them, “I will not allow my future wife, be seen by all of you.”

She smiled at him before hearing Lykos speak up, “Are you two aware of the arrangement bestowed upon you two?”

Apatharhea eagerly nodded yes while Brasidas nodded in return.

“We are Spartans, not some sort of Athenians and parade the bride about…. Combat is our way,” he added before looking between the two, “You know what is to happen and what is to come?”

Both nodded yes.

“Alright,” Lykos stated before whispering a ‘good luck’ to Apatharhea allowing the fight to begin.

Her heart raced while they walked back and forth trying to read one another. She knows that he is going to go easy on her but she wonders how easy. He was always the type to wait for the enemy to strike first. Charging first, Apatharhea rushed him before he jumped out of the way just in enough time.

Some gasped while others cheered their General on. Having her back turned, she heard him coming for her quickly before turning just in time for her to feel like she was hit by a bull. Pinning her to the ground, Brasidas looked down at her squirm.

“It was very cute effort for you to try, but you could just call it and we can get to the real fun part,” he whispered in her ear before feeling her reach up behind his head and pull his braid harshly kicking him off. Getting back to her feet in a quick pace, Brasidas stared at her in awe.

“Haha!” Lykos cheered out.

“Lykos taught me well for the past few season,” she remarked getting into her battle stance once again.

Brasidas stared at her in disbelief, before a coy smile crept across his lips.

The crowd was now all wound up watching them actually fight. Brasidas was truly amazed by how much she really learned. She was dodging some of his attacks but the ones he did land she took them like a true Spartan would. She didn’t get upset at all, there was a fire in her eyes for every jab he got on her. Apatharhea got a few good hits on him but was Brasidas would always pin her to the ground shortly after. He refused to give it his all, he would not harm her severally. Hair was all over her face, caked in mud, Apatharhea sucked in air harshly.

“Quit now?” he asked her through labored breaths.

Apatharhea thought for a moment, her limbs were tired and she didn’t think she could stand once again, so she nodded yes. Brasidas relaxed back on his feet before hearing everyone in the camp cheer over the fight. Pushing himself off the ground and rolling his shoulders, he looked down at Apatharhea laying there watching the crowd go on. He kneeled back down gently taking her arm and wrapping it around him he lifted her onto his shoulders. She was aware of the last leg of the ceremony, man had to carry the wife back to the house of marriage but they had no house. She watched as the ground went by before hearing the faint sound of water falling. He gently placed her on the ground before running his hands all over her.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked her in a hurry and voice laced with concern.

“No, just tired is all,” she remarked sitting down on the cool rocks.

“You got a good few hit on me,” He smiled at her before helping her out of her clothing before removing his own, “I might even bruise up…”

Lifting her once again and leading them towards the pool of water, he lowered them inside before pulling her flush against him.

“and I can’t believe that we are married now,” she whispered into his chest.

She heard a chuckle rumble though his chest while the water cooled them down


	9. One with the Hetairai

Brasidas ran his hand though Apatharhea’s short hair while she read from the scroll once again.

“So, they aren’t sending us any reinforcements at all?” Apatharhea whispered out.

“I’m afraid not,” Brasidas replied lowly still running his hand through her short hair.

“And what is so important about things on Mykonos?” Apatharhea replied.

Brasidas reached over and patted Iduma on the head before crossing his arms, “Apparently some sort of Athenian General has a hold of the isle, he’s rumored to be ruthless.”

Apatharhea huffed out but Brasidas could feel her anger swelling inside her.

“My goddess, please do not get upset over this, if the kings…” Brasidas started before feeling her stand suddenly.

“The kings sent our reinforments off to some island led by rebels! We needed them here! I don’t give a shit about some maláka Athenian general,” Apatharhea held up the scroll before throwing it into the dirt, “He isn’t attacking random civilians he’s attacking people who are rebelling against him unlike the Monger, who fucking takes whoever he pleases before torturing them and gauging their damn eyes out!” 

The entire camp or what remains of their troops looked at them.

“Look around us Brasidas! We keep losing our people with each attack that comes. We aren’t only fighting the Monger, we are fighting off Athenians too. We needed those people, so why are they withholding troops from us if they were so dyer to get us here?!” Apatharhea yelled at him but took a step back when she saw Brasidas’s face as well as Lykos standing behind him.

“She has a fair point,” a voice spoke up behind them and they both failed to here Iduma growling, “I hate to admit it but I agree with Apatharhea on this.”

Glaring over her shoulder to see Anthousa with two girls, one looked scared while the other’s right side of her face was swollen.

Anthousa’s eyes shifted towards Apatharhea before she sighed out, “Word going around is that you somehow have a touch from the gods, and can help heal people?”

Apatharhea took her now shoulder length hair and straightened it out before giving her peplos the same treatment, “And?”

“Some of my ladies were taken last night, indicating that the Monger has returned. I lost 6, and only 4 returned. I need someone to help them back to health so I can send them safely home,” Anthousa asked her.

“You must be desperate if you are coming to me,” Apatharhea coldly replied.

She saw Anthousa visibly swallow, “I am deeply sorry for how I treated you, I shouldn’t have raised my voice and slapped you on your arrival. I think you might know a thing or two about blood running hot. My ladies really need help, and now I hear that we are not getting any help either. We need to solve this issue and soon.”

Apatharhea looked over her shoulder at Brasidas and Lykos who still looked a little shaken by her outburst.

“I think I need to get away from this camp,” Apatharhea replied looking at the girl with the swollen face.

Anthousa nodded at her in agreement, “Would you mind? I think your wife can handle herself…”

Brasidas shook his head no.

“Thank you,” Anthousa replied before they left the camp.

Apatharhea walked in silence for a while with Iduma jogging next to her.

“Why isn’t Sparta sending more people?” the scared girl asked Apatharhea.

“Because the kings are malákas, who rather aid rebels than their own people it seems,” Apatharhea replied.

“Sounding like you aren’t too fond of Sparta, you might have made a mistake in marrying the General,” Anthousa replied.

“I love Brasidas and what he stands for, doesn’t mean I need to support where he is from,” Apatharhea replied.

Silence fell on the group once again before Anthousa spoke up when they got into the inner city.

“What you told me when we first spoke with one another, that you wanted to warn the Lady about the Monger. Was that true?” Anthousa asked her looking over.

“Yes, I wanted to tell her. Would she have listened? Probably not,” Apatharhea told her.

They began to climb the mountain to the temple on the upper hill before Anthousa replied.

“Why didn’t you say anything though?” she asked her.

“The commander who bought me, said that it no longer concerned me,” Apatharhea replied before the scared girl looked at her once again.

"I think he might have been wrong but in all honesty, what would we have been able to do to stop him?" she whispered out. 

Apatharhea looked over at her followed by Anthousa. 

"We might have been able to prolong this but, the Monger would have still taken the city... It happened so fast, it's almost like someone else was helping," she told them before walking off. 

Anthousa watched the girl walk off before looking at Apatharhea.

“As you can tell, Agafya is one of the ladies that was hurt when she returned… I also have; Despoina, Eudora, and Iola, who were all injured,” She told Apatharhea.

“Kleio and Thalia are still missing,” An other girl remarked.

Apatharhea looked at them before at Anthousa, “Where are they? Do you have medical supplies here?”

“Let me show you,” Anthousa told her before they headed off towards a smaller temple.

Once they moved the sheer curtain to the side, the ladies laid within while others cried or prayed.

“Here they are, supplies are over there,” Anthousa pointed towards the opposite wall, “If you need anything I will be in the main temple.”

Apatharhea nodded yes to her before getting to work helping these ladies out.

The next few days, Apatharhea stayed at the temple helping the woman who were harmed recover before Anthousa came into the housing area.

“Someone is here wanting to see you,” she whispered inside.

Letting go of the youngest girl’s hand, Apatharhea left the area to see Brasidas pacing back and forth before locking eyes with her.

“Apatharhea are you ok?” he asked rushing over to her.

“Yes, these girls are looking pretty bad,” Apatharhea told him placing her hands on his chest, “One had her eyes removed.”

Brasidas wore a look of worry.

“Do you see what it is like having him around, and are you still sticking to killing him in secret?” Anthousa replied.

Brasidas still held Apatharhea close before looking over at Anthousa, “If we kill him in public, what doesn’t lead to one of his men rising up and doing the same thing?”

“And how would killing him in secret accomplish anything?” Anthousa demanded.

“Then I can get someone in here and take over the situation,” Brasidas growled out.

“Enough both of you,” Apatharhea told them pushing away from Brasidas, “This is not the place to do this… We have very injured ladies over there that need rest and Anthousa you don’t want to scare off your clients. There will be a time and place for this just not now.”

Brasidas looked at Anthousa before they both nodded in agreement.

Apatharhea watched while Anthousa went back into her temple area and Brasidas followed her over to a little cove.

“You are looking lovely as ever, pink is always a nice color on you…” Brasidas smiled at her before tilting his head slightly, “The sheerness is nice too.”

Apatharhea looked down at the peplos she was wear, she wasn’t intended on being here for so long so some of the other ladies lent her some clothing. The light pink peplos just happened to be see through in the sun light.

“Well I had no clothing,” Apatharhea remarked.

Brasidas looked at her more, “If I knew that would have been an issue, I would have given you something similar to this ages ago.”

Apatharhea chuckled, “And you would want me to walk around a fort filled with Spartan men like this?”

Brasidas looked around the area, at the woman entertaining other men, “You don’t seem to upset about it here.”

“I will not see these men ever again; I have to see the soldiers every day. And be honest Brasidas, you would never allow this to happen in the fort,” she replied leaning in close kissing his lips softly.

Brasidas grabbed her waist and held her close, “You aren’t in danger here are you?”

She shook her head no, “None of the Monger’s men are allowed up here.”

Anthousa rounded the corner so quickly that it startled both Brasidas and Apatharhea.

“It’s a shame you aren’t willing to be a hetairai, since you came here, I have had 4 men request her,” Anthousa remarked handing something over to Brasidas.

“You will not be selling my wife,” Brasidas remarked taking what she was handing over.

Anthousa walked to the edge overlooking the city below, “I should have bought her off you when I could, I think I might have gotten a lot more business coming in. But while you all remain here; I may offer this…”

Brasidas looked up from the scroll waiting to see what she said.

“Apatharhea is correct, none of the Monger’s men are allowed up here. If they come up, my guards kill them. Allow Apatharhea to stay here. With the Monger knowing Sparta is here and the Athenians too, if they take your fort. Well you know what they would do to her,” Anthousa replied, “I know we got off on the wrong foot, all three of us but she is safe here.”

Brasidas looked at Apatharhea then back at Anthousa.

“I agree Brasidas, the days when you and Lykos leave, all I have is Iduma to protect me. I know how to protect myself maybe against common thugs but if the Monger himself or a trained solider arrives I have no way to protect myself,” Apatharhea told him before gently taking his face in her hands, “these women they need me too.”

Brasidas thought for a moment.

“I’m not saying you can’t see one another; I have a very private room for my elite clients. When you come to visit her, the room is for the two of you,” Anthousa also offered.

Brasidas nodded a yes, “I would feel a lot better if she was here… thank you.”

Anthousa nodded yes.

“So what is this?” Brasidas asked her.

“Some whereabouts the Monger uses, frequented spots throughout the city. My ladies watch his movements closely,” Anthousa told her, “Take it as payment for allowing your wife to aid my women.”

Brasidas looked at the scroll again and nodded a thank you to Anthousa before watching her leave.

Standing back up and holding Apatharhea close, “I have to leave now and get everyone ready for all this,” he kissed her passionately, “ I will return soon.”

Apatharhea flattened out his hair before kissing his cheek, “I understand and return soon.”

Brasidas let her go before bending over to the whining Iduma and gave his head a pat, “Protect her ok?”

“Borf,” he replied.

“Good boy,” Brasidas replied before walking away.

Apatharhea sat in the open temple hearing people walk by the openings while Ladies giggled in the distance.

“I think the Lady might have been a fool for selling you off,” Anthousa replied walking in holding a tray in one hand and a clay jug in the other.

Apatharhea looked at her while she placed the tray down in front of them and poured two cups of the red liquid.

“How old are you? You can barely be into your maiden years, “Anthousa asked gesturing for her to eat.

“22, I think. I'm not completely sure” She replied sipping at the wine.

“Still so young, and married already… tell me how long have you know the dear general?” Anthousa asked her.

Apatharhea thought for a moment, “Going on 4 years.”

“And out of those you’ve been here for 2, you must have had some effect on the General,” Anthousa laughed.

Apatharhea was confused at this whole interaction.

“I’ve been seeing more of the Spartan soldiers sneaking up here, since I can’t send my ladies out there anymore. They find creative ways to get here,” Anthousa chuckled, “Had two come through yesterday while you were working with a Hetaera, they looked scared to see you standing there. But couldn’t stop staring, you seem to be in more of yourself here. You wore those thick peplos in such dark colors, but you seem to favor the lighter, sheer ones in bright colors here.”

Apatharhea set her cup down, “I had to wear these thick chitons my entire life, I would envy when I cleaned here of how beautiful everyone looked in the bright peplos. Always looked like something Aphrodite would wear around.”

Anthousa nodded in agreement, “It’s why we wear them.”

They sat in silence before a lady walked in.

“Sorry to interrupt but the General is here,” she told her.

“He is not here to speak with me,” Anthousa gestured for the girl to collect him before addressing Apatharhea, “Up the hill slightly, you will see the room I spoke of. I will send Brasidas there.”

Apatharhea climbed the small path before coming to another small temple, it had a darkened cloth across the door in the deepest purple she has ever seen. Moving it aside the inside was well lit, fresh rose pedals were everywhere giving the room a nice aroma. The bed took up most of the temple. Apatharhea heard the curtain move behind her someone step inside.

She looked over her shoulder to see Brasidas looking around some before his eyes landed on her.

“These outfits are gonna kill me,” Brasidas whispered out before burying his face in her neck, “I hear some of the men speak of you in them back at the fort, how they see you walking around like a goddess aiding people while it flows around you.”

Apatharhea began to unclip his armor while he quickly untied the clothing from her.

He gently walked her backwards and laid her on the bed before kissing her all over.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the woman’s face covered in scars before hearing the curtain open. Looking over her shoulder she saw a child looking inside.

Getting off the bed, Apatharhea turned around and looked at her, “This is no place for a small child.”

She moved her hands back and forth, “I am looking for Anthousa…”

Apatharhea got up and lead her out of the temple and away from the injured woman before guiding the child out.

The girl followed behind Apatharhea before they came to Anthousa.

“Anthousa?” Apatharhea called out to her.

“Hm?” she asked turning around to look at her before looking down at the small girl, “Who is the small child?”

Apatharhea shrugged, “She just appeared outside.”

Anthousa walked over to them and kneeled down, “Who are you?”

The girl moved from behind Apatharhea and looked up at Anthousa, “I’m Phoibe I was sent here by Aspasia.”

“The wife of Perikles?” Apatharhea replied.

Anthousa shifted her eyes up from the girl named Phoibe towards Apatharhea.

“Yes, she’s a really nice lady,” Phoibe smiled up at her.

Apatharhea looked at the girl for a moment.

“Do not start a war in here,” Anthousa told Apatharhea.

Apatharhea huffed out an airy laugh, “I could care less about this stupid war between Sparta and Athens.”

Anthousa believed her before address the child again, “And why did Aspasia send you here?”

“She wished for me to give you this,” Phoibe dug around in her tunic before pulling out a small folded paper.

Anthousa gathered it and read from it before handing it over to Apatharhea.

Apatharhea read from it while Phoibe looked between the two women, “Who is this Eagle Bearer?”

“A friend!” Phoibe practically jumped up, “She’s really powerful and strong.”

“Powerful and Strong you say,” Anthousa added in looking down.

“Yes, she likes to beat bad people up, for the drachmae of course,” Phoibe replied.

“Ah so she’s a mercenary then,” Apatharhea added offering the paper back to Anthousa.

“Better than most,” Phoibe told her, “Her real name is Kassandra.”


	10. The Mighty Eagle-Bearer

Anthousa looked over her things on the table before back at the small child, “And why did Aspasia wish for me to know this?”

“She’s on her way here, looking for someone. She didn’t tell me who though,” Phoibe told her.

“Very well,” Anthousa replied before straightening up and calling out, “Agafya!”

A thin looking woman stepped in, “Yes ma’am?”

“Take Phoibe here and get her something to eat and drink. Apatharhea and I have something to speak about in private,” Anthousa told the lady.

“Right away ma’am,” Agafya gestured for the small child to follow.

Once both were gone, Apatharhea walked closer.

“This Eagle Bearer can help us out a lot,” Anthousa stated, “If she is as powerful as the child speaks.”

“I feel like I have heard that name before,” Apatharhea stated thinking for a moment.

“Doesn’t matter where you heard the name, if she’s on her way here. then the Monger’s days are numbered,” Anthousa told her, “Now I have something to ask of you…”

Apatharhea arched an eyebrow up.

“Can you please not tell Brasidas of her yet?” Anthousa asked her.

“Lying to my husband now? For a woman when I was younger, strongly disliked me and slapped upon seeing me once again,” Apatharhea added placing her hands on her hips.

Anthousa for once looked saddened by this, “I am truly sorry, and I might not agree with how Brasidas wishes to do all of this. But if we are to fail here, it’s still nice to know that we have the Spartans to rely on.”

“I will give you 3 days upon this Eagle Bearer’s arrival to convince her to help, if she doesn’t I will go to Brasidas,” Apatharhea told her.

“Thank you,” she replied before they headed back to work.

Apatharhea fixed her hair while sitting on the edge of the bench looking into the water’s reflection.

“What is this place anyways?” A young voice asked.

Apatharhea shifted her eyes over in the water to see young Phoibe standing there looking at her.

“It is Arko-Korinth, home of the hetairai,” Apatharhea told her going back to working on her hair.

“Hetairai? What is that?” she asked sitting next to her looking into the water too.

“They are ones touched by Aphrodite herself, they worship her and please others,” Apatharhea told her.

“Like sex?” Phoibe asked her suddenly which got Apatharhea to look up at her.

“Yes, they worship and please Aphrodite by laying with others,” she replied.

“They are all so pretty, did Aphrodite chose them?” Phoibe asked her.

Apatharhea breathed in deeply, “It is believed to be so.”

Phoibe looked around the area at the other ladies standing and talking in the cove with them, “There aren’t women like this on Kephallonia, or in Athens either. Are you one of them too?”

Apatharhea looked at her with such a shocked expression.

Sighing out, Apatharhea looked over at her once more before standing up, “No I am here to help heal the injured.”

While she walked off she noticed that Phoibe was walking with her.

“How does one get hurt in ‘worship’?” Phoibe asked her.

This caused Apatharhea to actually chuckle, “My dear there are several ways to injure ones self while…” she thought for a moment before using the same word as Phoibe, “While worshipping.”

“How?” Phoibe asked completely out of innocence.

Apatharhea stopped and placed her hand on Phoibe’s shoulder, “You are far too young to know any of that my dear.”

“I’m old enough! I snuck off Kephallonia and sailed towards Athens all by myself, wasn’t even caught,” Phoibe claimed proudly.

“Ah that is rather brave of you,” Apatharhea told her, “You might have the courage of a Spartan themselves.”

“My friend, Kassandra, the one I told you about, she’s from Sparta too. Is that where you are from?” Phoibe replied.

That statement peaked Apatharhea's interest but quickly replied back. 

“No I am from here, but I am married to a Spartan. Tell me is this Kassandra as thick headed as my husband?” Apatharhea asked her while they headed around the major temple guiding Phoibe inside.

“She kind of does her own thing but if the money is right she’ll do whatever,” Phoibe replied sitting in the chair Apatharhea gestured towards.

“So she follows the coin closely?” Apatharhea asked pouring the child some water and laying food in front of her.

“She still has her honor, won’t do a lot of things even if the money is right,” Phoibe said around a mouth full of food, “She tends to help out those who are in trouble a lot more than rich people who needs people simply killed.”

Apatharhea sat across from her, “Hm, interesting to see a misthios with honor.”

Phoibe shrugged at her, “She saved me when I was a small child. So I see her as a hero.”

Apatharhea and Phoibe remained in silence before a hetairai came rushing in.

“Sorry but another one of our girls was attacked!” she yelled.

Apatharhea stood, “Where at?”

“The main temple in the city, one of them came running up here after a client saying that she was literally crawling up the stairs towards the temple. Covered in so much blood,” She repeated to her.

“Phoibe stay here please,” Apatharhea told her before rushing out.

Anthousa was standing with another hetairai who looked terrified, “Apatharhea where are you going?”

“If she is really hurt, she’ll need help,” Apatharhea replied.

Anthousa stared at her for a moment, “If the General finds out that I let you leave here and you get injured, it’s my head he will have.”

“I can help her like the ones here, she could die,” Apatharhea replied heading for the exit.

“Apatharhea wait!” Anthousa called out grabbing her arm.

Apatharhea snapped around and glared at her.

“You cannot leave looking like that, the Monger’s men will notice you right away,” Anthousa replied telling one of the woman to go get a garment from her personal clothing.

Apatharhea looked down, she was right, she has taken accustom to wearing the see-through garments. They were the most comfortable to her in the hot climate on top of the mountain. Todays was a light blue one, and if Brasidas were to see her in blue he would tell her that she always looked better in red.

“Here, put this on,” Anthousa gave her a thick deep red peplos.

Apatharhea looked around.

“We have no clients at the moment, after finding her we closed our path,” the one replied to her looking around.

Apatharhea began to undo her peplos before wrapping the new clothing around her.

“Here take this too,” Anthousa gave her a dagger, “I know you, know how to wield it. You are a wife of a Spartan General after all.”

Apatharhea gave her a nod, before tucking it away in the folds of the fabric and leaving.

The streets were mostly empty except for a few drunk people stumbling home or farmers moving their products from one place to another. She quickly walked making sure not to make eye contact with anyone before getting to the temple. Stopping at the edge of the marble steps she saw the white stairs stained red with blood. Climbing them carefully she heard a couple people gasping while someone cried.

She gently pushed the people away to see a woman sitting at the foot of the very Aphrodite statue she grew up seeing every day, crying her eyes out while the red blood pooled around her.

“Come, come,” Apatharhea told her gently lifting her to her feet, “We need to get you inside and healed.”

“I must pray to Aphrodite,” she replied weakly, “I must ask for her forgiveness before my passing.”

Apatharhea flashed her a sweet smile, “You are not going to see the ferryman any time soon, my dear.”

She looked up at Apatharhea with her deep brown eyes, before nodding yes to her. They headed into the main temple and Apatharhea laid her on the mat before looking over her injuries. She had deep gashes on her arms, neck, thighs and chest. Bruises began to form everywhere and her face was puffy.

Apatharhea sighed out, “Was this the Monger’s doing?”

She weakly nodded yes to her.

“Well I will have you all healed back up,” Apatharhea told her before starting to clean up the blood.

Apatharhea stood at the entrance to the temple and watched people come in and out, praying to Aphrodite. It was odd seeing this temple forgotten and left by the hetairai. She watched while thugs moved around staring down each person that walked in. She has been here for two days now, watching over the young girl that was attacked hoping that Brasidas hadn’t gone to top temple looking for her.

She was about to turn around and head back inside before a rather interesting woman rounded the corner. She was wearing armor from her head down, a deep red scarf covered her shoulders and was held together by a golden clasp. Apatharhea wasn’t gonna lie, she was slightly scared of her, she was close to Brasidas in size if not more muscular. Her eyes darted back and forth looking around while her braided hair moved with her head. A screech of an eagle was heard, and Apatharhea stepped out and looked up. She saw an eagle perched on the edge of the temple.

“The Eagle-bearer,” Apatharhea whispered out before hearing a man yell at the Eagle-bearer to look out behind her.

Apatharhea looked over quickly to see a bunch of the Monger’s men coming towards her yelling things out at her.

In an amazing flourish of skill, the Eagle Bearer cut through them like they were stalks of grain.

Apatharhea turned back into the temple, and gathered her things before helping the young hetairai to her feet. They began the slow journey back to the temple up the mountain. Taking advantage of the lack of guards now thanks to the Eagle-Bearer.

Getting up the mountain fully, Apatharhea handed the woman over to another before Anthousa quickly came up to her.

“I was beginning to worry, Brasidas sent word to you but never came himself thankfully. He told one of my ladies to tell you, that moving between the fort and here is getting risky. You are to stay here at all cost now,” Anthousa told her but watched her wave her off.

“The Eagle Bearer, she’s here now,” Apatharhea told her.

“Here? Where?!” she asked.

Apatharhea pointed back towards the temple in the city, “She was protecting the on goers down there, from the Monger’s thugs.”

“Blessed be Aphrodite,” Anthousa praised clasping her hands, “We must prepare for her, it might be a while.”

Apatharhea looked down at herself, “I wish to bathe and get out of these clothes. I’ve been in them for two days now.”

Anthousa nodded yes and allowed her to leave while another hetairai walked over with clothing and bath oil.

She poured the strong oil into the water that already had the faint smell of different oils. She missed her and Brasidas’s little hid away in the mountain. The fresh, cool water and the silence that followed it. Relaxing into the deep pool allowing the filth of the past few days wash off her.

It wasn’t unusual for another woman or two to walk into the bathing room with Apatharhea.

“Sorry to disturb you,” the hetairai stated taking off her clothing and flinging it to the floor and stepping inside.

They remained silent while she scrubbed herself before looking over at Apatharhea.

“I miss seeing all those Spartan men around especially that General,” she told her, “He must be extremely loyal to you, not to have a wondering eye for any other ladies around here…”

Apatharhea didn’t reply but did hear the woman mumble out, ‘I can see why though.’

She was out of the water before too long and pulling on her fresh clothing, before looking back at Apatharhea.

“Have you ever considered do this line of work? I understand that you are married and all, but the clients we could get with you being here. People would be lining up to sleep with you,” she told her securing her peplos in place.

Apatharhea looked over at her, “I have no interest in selling myself to sleazy political men.”

“I guess its for the best though, we all might lose our business,” she chuckled out before telling her goodbye.

Securing her new peplos in place, Apatharhea stepped out into the hot Greek sun and headed for the cove to see what was to happen with the Eagle Bearer. Sitting on a bench that had flower pedals all over, Apatharhea gently swept off the pedals before sitting down.

“How is this possible?” a voice stated next to her.

Apatharhea looked up at the source to see a fairly elder lady standing there.

“I watch you move around here and it took me a while to believe that it was really you,” she smiled at her.

Apatharhea tilted her head slightly.

“You don’t remember me do you, I mean unlike you, I have aged a fair amount,” the lady sat next to her, “Do you remember a woman by the name of Gaiane?”

Apatharhea looked at her closely, “Gaiane you are still here?”

Gaiane gently took Apatharhea’s hand into hers, “My have you grown into a beautiful goddess. I would remember that golden hair and purple eyes anywhere.”

“I thought you would have left,” Apatharhea told her taking her hands into hers.

“Oh my dear, we don’t all get to marry a General,” she laughed out.

“Oh you know about that?” Apatharhea asked her.

“I’ve seen him come here from time to time and follow you up to the secret room,” She smiled.

Apatharhea thought for a moment, “Gaiane what happened after I left with the Spartans?”

Gaiane got a saddened look on her face.

“The hetairai was split about the Lady selling you to the Spartans. Some said that they were brutes that would just abuse you. I wasn’t happy about it either, I had some Spartan clients myself back in the day. They weren’t the gentlest people, but how was I to know that they would care for you. Know that you liked your hair done a certain way or that you couldn’t eat pomegranates cause they made you deadly ill. The Lady blew us all off, saying that we could get another cleaner. The drachmae would keep us out of trouble with the Monger and the leader.”

Apatharhea looked down at their hands and sighed out deeply.

Gaiane gave her hands a tiny squeeze, “it was ok for a couple days, business moved on like another day before one night. I heard screaming coming from the front of the temple. When I came to the area, Anthousa, and a couple other girls were standing there with the Lady in front. But in front of her was the Monger with the leader of Korinth. They were demanding that she bring you out for punishment.

She threw the drachmae at them and told them to leave right away. Even though they took the drachmae, they still demanded the little thief. It was Anthousa who told them that you were sold to a group of Spartan solders that left a week earlier. The Monger wasn’t happy that you got away without punishment, so he first stabbed the hetairai next to the Lady. While she laid there bleeding out, the Lady didn’t move, stared them down. He continued, this until finally the Lady spoke up said that they needed to leave or we would.”

“That would mean the entire business flow for Korinthia would have died,” Apatharhea replied.

Gaiane nodded yes to her, “That’s why the Monger stabbed the Lady, right in the throat just for that threat allow. Anthousa screamed and tried to attack him but he got her too, right in the stomach. He then looked right at me, but didn’t attack me. He told me that I was to run the Hetairai, and he would be back at the end of the week to collect the money.” 

Apatharhea looked at her shocked, “Anthousa was stabbed too is that why she no longer a hetairai herself?”

Gaiane nodded yes, “She would have died but Anthousa raised from that experience and took over, guarded these women like her own.”

Apatharhea moved the rose petals in her hands, enjoying the velvety feeling once again.

“You know something,” Gaiane stated from next to her, “when you used to do that as a child, those flower petals took forever to die once again.”

Apatharhea looked up at her, “What do you mean?”

“The petals, we only spread them once the roses are completely dead. Keeps the place smelling nice and inviting, if not for those this place would smell awful. But once you touched any of them, they would be around for weeks after,” Gaiane told her with a smile.

Apatharhea spread them across the water behind her before getting off the bench. She went to face Gaiane but got a startle of her life. Because right on the edge of the statue of Aphrodite was a giant tan eagle looking right at her.

Jumping back and holding her chest area, Apatharhea huffed out a “ By the gods!”

“Oh sorry about Ikraos, he isn’t much of a people person,” the Eagle bearer told her walking down into the cove with them before placing her hands on her hips, “Or eagle person.”

Apatharhea got a better look at her now, she was just as Phoibe described her.

Her hazel eyes feel on Apatharhea’s purple ones, “Uh I’m looking for someone named Anthousa? Can you help me find her?”

The eagle named Ikraos flew over Apatharhea’s head and landed on the Eagle-bearers shoulder while she gently petted the bird. But before Apatharhea could answer someone spoke up behind her.

“Ah Kassandra has finally found us,” Anthousa stated.

Kassandra looked past her towards Anthousa.

“You know me?” She asked.

“And you know her,” the lady next to Anthousa stated, “This is Anthousa.”

“We saw you help the citizens at the other temple,” Anthousa told her.

Apatharhea walked off while they spoke before seeing Phoibe walk towards them beaming a smile up at Apatharhea before joining Kassandra at her side. 


	11. One Must leave to remain safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some of the scenes from the book instead of the game.

Leaning against the wall watching the Eagle-bearer head out though the exit before giving one quick glace back towards the temple.

Anthousa walked up next to Apatharhea.

“And?” she asked her.

“We will see what she chooses to do, I gave her some locations the Monger frequents,” Anthousa told her before looking over to see a man approaching them quickly, “Oh this can’t be good, you know him?”

Apatharhea pulled her eyes away from the city below to see Lykos walking up to them in a hurry, “Lykos?”

Pushing off the wall and walking to meet him half way with Anthousa following behind.

He paused and looked around briefly, “Is the General here?”

Apatharhea’s blood ran cold while Anthousa placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No, he hasn’t come around in close to a week now, one of your men sent word to her close to three days ago,” Anthousa told him.

Lykos grew worried, “That solider never returned back to the fort, Brasidas got worried, very worried and said he was coming here himself…”

“He never arrived,” Apatharhea whispered out.

Anthousa thought for a moment, “Lykos correct?”

He nodded yes.

“Take her, with you back to the fort, I will have my girls wonder around in the shadows. See where he went too,” Anthousa told them.

Apatharhea’s heart was pounding in her chest while they descended down the mountain’s path before hearing someone call out to her.

“Apatharhea?!”

Turning around to see a woman; on the thin side, long light brown hair tied up and some old looking peplos, was running up to them before looking around.

“Eudora, what are you doing back on the streets?” Apatharhea asked her.

She looked around some more, “It’s about your Husband.”

“Brasidas, you saw him? where?!” Apatharhea asked her.

“He came through here about 2 nights back saying he was going looking for you,” She told her, “I knew that the whole arrangement was for you to say up there, but you left so to prevent you from getting in trouble I told him you were perfectly safe and that we closed of the mountain to people. It took some conversing but he listened.”

“Where did he go from there? He never returned to the fort,” Lykos whispered out.

Eudora looked around again making sure no one saw them, “I know, I heard and I feel very guilty now I should have let him up there. He headed off towards the fort maybe ask some people around here, carefully. See if they spotted anything at all, none of our girls have…”

Apatharhea let out a shaky sigh, “Thank you Eudora, please get all the ladies back up there. With the Eagle Bearer here now, Monger might take anyone off the streets.”

Eudora nodded in agreement before leaving.

Lykos spoke with some market seller while Apatharhea held onto his arm giving the illusion that they were just a simple couple wondering the market at night. She now wore a simple cloth over her head to conceal her even more.

“You saw no one walk through here looking like that?” Lykos asked the man once again.

“I think I would have remembered a Sparta walking through, sorry,” he shrugged.

Lykos stepped away before looking around the market then down at Apatharhea.

“Brasidas is smart, hopefully he’s just hidden away somewhere trying to wait on a time to get away,” he tried to reassure her.

Apatharhea nodded in agreement before Lykos tightened his grip on her. Looking up to see while, Lykos shook his head no. Looking back at the ground she saw 4 pairs of feet walk by.

“Should we follow them?” she whispered out.

“No, not now, if the Monger hears that the person he wished to kill years back has resurfaced again, you would be in danger,” Lykos whispered to her before pulling her off towards the fort.

“I don’t think he would remember me by now,” she huffed out releasing his arm when they were outside the city.

“You have very distinct looks to you, I think if I had a contract on a girl with purple eyes I would remember that,” Lykos told her.

Iduma whined at her feet while Apatharhea paced back and forth while she kept glancing over at the entrance. Everyone in the fort seemed a little lost themselves but continued to work under Lykos’s orders.

That was until that market store owner appeared at the gate one day.

“Why are you here?” Lykos called out to him.

He paused before looking at the soldiers, “I am sorry, I lied when we spoke last. The Monger would have had my head if spoke to anyone about anything. I did see your General, a couple nights back, he heard some people screaming. We always hear people screaming but it must have been the first time for him. He turned around and headed towards the warehouse near the docks, it’s where the Monger holds people. Tortures people. I followed carefully behind him before seeing him watch the place for an hour and snuck in through a top window. He never came back out.”

Apatharhea felt her heart drop.

“The Warehouse you say?” Lykos asked once again.

“I know the one, it used to be guarded by Spartans back in the day, held their food,” Apatharhea replied.

“Yes, that is the one,” the farmer replied before leaving himself.

Lykos sighed out, “Alright I will go to this…”

“I am leaving with you,” Apatharhea told him.

“You are not, if you were to get hurt and Brasidas is still alive, he would murder me,” Lykos stated before seeing Apatharhea glare at him and he swallowed hard remembering the last time she got angry at them, “Fine but stay out of harm’s way.”

When they arrived at the warehouse hours later, Apatharhea saw the door creak open and two ladies rush out. One had burns all over her body while the other was cut up. They ran straight to Apatharhea, the one clung to her. She knew her, she was the hetairai that bathed with her the other day.

“You need to help us,” she cried out.

Lykos looked at her like he was gonna be sick. The other hetairai held on to the other girl.

She whispered out the next part that made Apatharhea’s blood run cold, “They have him… the Monger has your husband and another some other woman.”

Apatharhea glanced over at Lykos who was nodding yes and was getting ready to go in. But just then the other girl ran back for the warehouse.

“Hey!” Apatharhea yelled out before feeling the girl clinging to her look over and whisper out a name.

“Erinna…” before swallowing hard and a heat came from her. Pushing Apatharhea back so she couldn’t grab her, the girl followed behind her friend back into the warehouse.

Lykos was about to sprint after them before turning towards Apatharhea, “Stay!”

Just then a blood curdling scream was heard from within before a commotion began.

Apatharhea looked over at Lykos to see him already gone and heading around the side of the warehouse.

Apatharhea kneeled down and buried her face into Iduma’s fur whispering out soft prayers to whoever would listen before hearing a loud roar. Looking up to see the whole warehouse consumed in flames. Apatharhea stood up on wobbly knees and watched before seeing both Erinna helping Roxana back towards the temple. She watched while the flames ate the building and a silhouette of another woman followed slowly behind them.

“The Eagle Bearer,” she whispered before hearing someone call out to her.

“Apatharhea?”

She turned to see Brasidas looking disheveled and grimy, but she didn’t care. She rushed towards him before jumping into his waiting arms. He squeezed her tight before placing her back on the ground and taking two steps away.

“My goddess, please I am not presentable to you,” he smiled at her from far away.

She looked at him before realizing…, “How long were….”

“6 days, let’s not speak of it right now,” he replied before seeing Lykos walk up.

They walked back towards the fort, before Lykos spoke up.

“Sir what happened?” he asked.

“Well, when our solider never arrived back at the fort and I left to the temple, I was approached by a hetrairai telling me that you were safe,” Brasidas said looking over his shoulder at Apatharhea, “I was heading back to the fort when I heard this loud scream from the warehouse. I snuck in and waited didn’t think it would take 6 days!”

Apatharhea chuckled while he threw his hands into the air, “and come to find out the Monger knew I was there the entire time! If it wasn’t for Kassandra coming along, I would have been killed.”

“And the Monger?” Lykos asked watching Brasidas stop in front of the gate.

“Got away, again…” Brasidas told him, “But I had a quick talk with Kassandra, told her my plan.”

“I guess it’s a waiting game now,” Apatharhea told him before kissing him gently on the cheek, “Go and bathe, I will join you soon.”

He nodded yes before heading for their area.

Lykos sighed out, “Can’t believe that Malaka got away again.”

“The Monger has always been a cowardly bastard,” she remarked heading into the tent and collecting some things.

While Apatharhea headed for the exit Lykos called out, “Remember what I taught you.” Regarding her having to fight off people if they came.

Brasidas peeled off his clothing before getting into the water. Dropping under the water briefly, Brasidas brought himself back to the surface before getting lost in thought.

“You are supposed to be bathing not thinking,” a voice startled him.

He turned and saw Apatharhea walking along the edge of the pool before pouring in sweet floral oils then laid his clothing to the side.

“Not going to join me?” He asked swimming over towards the edge looking up at her.

She bent over and collected his armor, “Soon enough I will, but you need to be completely clean first.”

Relaxing in the water, Brasidas smelled the oils.

“What are these smells?” he asked her looking over.

“Hyacinth, gladiolus, rosemary and rose,” Apatharhea replied.

“Those are power scents, where did you get it?” Brasidas asked her sniffing the water some more.

“It’s what the ladies use at the temple,” she replied, “and you needed something strong.”

Brasidas rolled his eyes before relaxing once again, “I sent word to Sparta of our marriage.”

“We have been married for close to a year now, why inform them now?” she asked him from her spot.

“I don’t know how much longer, I am going to be here,” he remarked looking up at the waterfall.

“And?” she asked him softly.

“And I think after what I saw in there and what has happened since we got here, it will be wise for you to return home to Sparta,” He mumbled out.

“Return to Sparta?” She replied louder, “I cannot return without you, how will they treat me?”

Brasidas shifted his gaze over, “I send word to Lysander too, informing him of everything. Once I receive word back, I will be sending you home.”

He knew she would be angry with him, normally when she gets angry, she will voice it but the worst anger that comes from her was the silenced one.


	12. Returning Home

Apatharhea stood on the very same dock she left from when she was younger. The conversation from yesterday still fresh in her mind.

_“You are leaving tomorrow Apatharhea,” Brasidas told her firmly while he looked over the war map before him._

_“I don’t wish to return to Sparta, we haven’t even heard anything from the Kings,” Apatharhea argued back, “What if they wish to sell me off again?”_

_Brasidas looked over at her, his normal look he gave his soldiers telling them to hush but Apatharhea knew better. She could get him to do things that she wanted easily._

_“Brasidas,” she purred out in his ear._

_He sighed out feeling her hands move across his shoulders and down his arms._

_“Brasidas, I don’t want to leave,” she pouted out._

_“My goddess, please, don’t do this,” He replied lowly, “you have to leave, the Monger knows of me having a wife and that she is here somewhere. If he was to get a hold of you…”_

_Apatharhea kissed the nape of his neck causing his words to get lost, “Please allow me to stay.”_

_“No…” he replied._

_Gently turning around to look at her in the face, she blinked up at him a couple of times. Before pulling him into a deep kiss while her hands moved across his chest. It was a rare day that he didn’t wear his armor around and she liked those days. Brasidas put his hands on her hips pulling her into him not daring to break the kiss between the two of them. She broke the kiss first, kissing along his jaw line before burying her face in his neck to her best ability._

_He let out a soft chuckle, he always loved how much she struggled with her height compared to his._

_“You cannot sway my mind on this Goddess, I will not allow you to remain here,” he told her lifting her face to look at him but she kept her eyes looking away, “Apatharhea…”_

_Her purple eyes shifted towards him and she visibly pouted again._

_“You cannot sleep your way through this problem with me like most times,” Brasidas whispered to her knowing her games already because the next things to come was the crying, she knew it hurt him to see her cry. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes, before streaming down her face._

_He gently wiped them away, “I’m sorry, but as I said, the Monger knows of you and after what Kassandra and I have done, he’s not going to hold back anything anymore. Even Anthousa closed off her ladies too.”_

_Apatharhea nodded yes before snuggling into his chest still crying._

_“Sir?” a voice called from outside the tent._

_“Yes?” he replied to Lykos._

_“We got word,” he simply replied pushing his hand through the tent’s flaps and offered the scroll over._

_“Thank you,” Brasidas replied moving forward slightly collecting the scroll._

_He broke the seal and unraveled it._

_‘Brasidas,_

_I have received your letter informing me of you and my sister’s marriage… I will talk with you later about this issue itself but you are correct. If things in Korinthia is truly getting that bad, I would prefer her back home in Sparta. I will talk around the area before securing her in your estate._

_Lysander’._

_Brasidas rolled it back up before hearing her speak into his chest._

_“Does it say that I am to return?” she asked._

_“Yes, it was from Lysander,” he replied seeing her pull away and look up at him._

_He offered the scroll to her, to read._

_She read from it before sighing out, “I’m never going to hear the end of this from him.”_

_“Let me guess? He wished you not to marry, keep you a maiden forever like Athena herself?” Brasidas joked._

_“If it was up to him, probably but he’s probably angry that it was someone he knew,” Apatharhea responded before kissing him once again._

_“Apatharhea,” he groaned out around the kiss, “I told you…”_

_“Shut up and bed me one last time before I leave, gods know how long before we see one another again,” she purred out to him._

“Ready to leave?” a voice called out.

Apatharhea looked over at Anthousa standing there, “Do you remember when I first left, it’s eerily similar.”

Anthousa thought for a moment, “Hm, didn’t think of that. For what its worth, I will always be welcome to have you back in the city once this is all over.”

Apatharhea hugged Anthousa, “Thank you for finally seeing me as a person.”

“I’m ashamed I didn’t earlier,” Anthousa looked over at Brasidas and Lykos, “ did you show him those tricks to try and convince him to allow you to stay?”

Apatharhea then peaked over, “Several times leading up to today, Sparta’s are stubborn when they get set in their ways.”

“Shame, you should have tried it on the second in command, he seems pretty loyal to you as well,” Anthousa whispered out.

“Married, I think pretty loyal to her,” Apatharhea chuckled.

“Let’s be honest, Brasidas would have him strung up in two seconds if that happened,” Anthousa offered something to Apatharhea, “A gift from me and the ladies, a mixture of a ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘thank you’.”

Apatharhea gathered the clothing from her hands and looked at the sheer blush pink material.

“It drove Brasidas crazy when you wore these around the temple,” Anthousa replied looking over Apatharhea’s shoulder, “Sometimes he wasn’t even listening to me talk… I did offer to take you back up there until this was all over, he refused. Don’t blame him, I spoke with Kassandra on what happened in that warehouse. It even put fear into her.”

Apatharhea looked up at her, “promise me something?”

“Hm?” She asked her.

“Don’t be upset with the Eagle bearer or Brasidas once, this is over. However it ends,” Apatharhea asked of her.

“I will try,” Anthousa replied, “Safe travels home.”

Brasidas and Lykos joined Apatharhea right as Anthousa was leaving.

“Ready?” Brasidas asked her.

She nodded yes looking at him. 

“Ok they are ready to take you back to Sparta,” he replied before lightly kissing her on the forehead.

Climbing onto the ship, Apatharhea turned around and watched the dock pull away.

Brasidas stood strong next to Lykos but she knew better, he might look strong to the eyes of his soldiers but she knew deep down he was upset to see her leave.

Being on a ship always made her nervous, but she looked out across the sea, she saw a tiny sliver of land.

“Is that Sparta?” she asked the man next to her.

“Yes that is Sparta, we have finally returned home,” he told her before walking off making final preparations for them to return. They lowered the sail and the chants of the rowers below could be heard. They began to slow down slightly while they drifted towards the docking area. Apatharhea looked around the dark area before seeing a single man pacing back and forth. It was close to 3 years now since she has seen her brother but she knew this person pacing was Lysander.

Stepping off the ship, she walked up to him not mumbling a single word to see if he would notice her.

He did right away, he snapped towards her and looked at her, “Marrying Brasidas? Really?!”

“He’s your friend is he not?” Apatharhea replied.

“There are no friends in times like these,” Lysander replied before gesturing for her to follow.

Apatharhea sighed out, “Lysander why are you always like this?”

“Protecting my sister? From malákas in the world?” Lysander asked her.

“I don’t need protecting!” Apatharhea stomped her foot at him, “I can care for myself! I hate that both you and Brasidas think I am so fragile.”

Lysander stopped and looked at her, “Apatharhea… you are a former Helot and now married to a General, no one is going to be kind to you. Let me help you and…”

She watched his clinch his jaw.

“Brasidas too,” he finished before walking off once again.

“You’re the maláka,” she whispered out before following him.

Lysander and Apatharhea walk in silence for a while before Lysander spoke up.

"Where the mutt come from?" He asked her looking over at the dog walking around the area chasing the bugs. 

"He just found me when we were in Arkadia," Apatharhea told him, "His name is Iduma..." 

Lysander looked at the dog while Iduma looked up at him. Bending down and lightly petting the dog, Lysander finished by patting his head, "Seems like a nice mutt..." 

They walked along the mountain path heading back towards the inner city of Lakonia where the Kings resided at. Walking up the staircase towards the main city. Lysander guided Apatharhea over to a little seated area covered in flowers.

“I am going to kill him once he returns for marrying my sister,” Lysander threatened while he stood tall in front of the bench that Apatharhea sat on.

“You will not lay a hand on him,” she replied coolly while she adjusted her peplos before rubbing her head.

“You aren’t already with child, are you?” he asked her.

She looked up at him, “No! I’m just not feeling well after the boat ride here. The ocean is so pretty looking at first but I hate being on it. Feels like I don’t belong there.”

“Don’t be dumb, the sea is a powerful place to be,” Lysander replied offering her something.

Taking the pouch from his hand, she drank some water from within which helped calmed her roaring stomach.

“Why are we here?” she asked him.

“Waiting for my man to arrive back from his meeting with the kings on retrieving Brasidas’s estate for you,” Lysander told her.

“Is it an issue since I was once a helot?” she asked him.

“No it’s an issue that Brasidas wedded someone of his own choosing and outside Sparta. He isn’t here to settle things between the state and his family,” Lysander replied.

“Is his family angered over the matter?” she asked.

“Only slightly,” a woman stated from the surrounding area before walking up.

Apatharhea turned on her bench to see a woman similar to Brasidas’s looks in almost every way.

She walked over towards them and looked down at her, “When we heard the news that our son refused to return home, we got worried. But then suddenly he heard from some people under his command a while ago that he got married to some helot,” she remarked narrowing her eyes at Apatharhea.

His _mater_ looked her up and down before tilting her head left to right, “A helot of all things…”

Apatharhea wasn’t paying attention to Brasidas’s mom but watching her brother closely.

He was clinching his fist hard but was minding his own business. That’s when Apatharhea heard the woman sigh out deeply before sitting down next to her.

“Brasidas always did what he wished too,” she remarked looking across the area, “When we told him that he was to marry another nobleman’s daughter. He wasn’t having it at all, he made a big deal out of it saying he should be able to choose who he marries.”

“I am sorry that he had to chose a helot over a noble woman,” Apatharhea told her.

She chuckled next to Apatharhea before turning to look at her.

“I can see why he chose you, a woman with such beauty as yourself. I even have a hard time believing you were the one,” She remarked to her.

“Beauty has nothing to do with it, it’s all about status,” Lysander told her coldly.

She moved slightly to look at him before back at Apatharhea, “And that’s why my husband is speaking with the Kings on this matter as well.”

“They aren’t seeing me as a citizen are they?” Apatharhea replied.

“One king is the other isn’t, and the Elphors are making it difficult too,” she told her.

“Which king is arguing against it?” Lysander asked her.

“Archidamos, he isn’t to fond of helots gaining to much power. But Pausanias might be your chance in,” she told her before two sets of footsteps approaching them.

“Sir?” a man saluted Lysander while another buff man wearing a deep red and gold peplos.

“Is this the woman that is causing all these issues?” he asked the small group.

“Yes I am,” Apatharhea replied before standing up from the bench.

He looked her up and down before actually laughing, “Leave it to our son to get mixed up in things like this all over some pretty woman.”

“Wish people would stop replying with that,” Apatharhea replied lowly under her breath before hearing Lysander speak up.

“And what is to happen with my sister? Will she be allowed to be on the General’s estate or not?” He asked the smaller man.

“Archidamos isn’t budging on the matter, ‘once a helot always one’,” Brasidas’s father told them.

“But Pausanias has another opinion on this,” the solider began to say before another set of footsteps approached them.

“I believe since the tradition of marriage was honored, and preformed. That even though she was once a helot, she is now a member of Sparta,” A voice spoke up from the entrance to the little garden that sat in.

Everyone turned to see the young king standing there smiling at them all.

They all bowed to him before he swatted at them to stop.

“I remember you,” he remarked to Apatharhea, “the young girl from Korinthia am I correct? The one with no name?”

Apatharhea bowed once again, “It’s an honor for you to remember that.”

He sighed out before looking around some.

“Archidamos isn’t willing to call you a citizen, but I have an idea,” Pausanias told her.

Everyone looked at one another before back at the king.

“Prove that you can be an aid to Sparta,” he stated.

“How can I do that? Become a helot once again?” Apatharhea replied.

“Oh gods no, that would be bad…” Pausanias pace around a little with his hand on his chin, “I hear that the farm you were raised on a thriving farm especially when you worked in the fields. And shortly after you were taken away it has been declining…”

Apatharhea looked at Lysander, who confirmed it with her.

“Grow something to aid Sparta; wheat, flowers for dyes, grapes for wine or even olives,” the king told her.

“But that could take forever to complete,” Apatharhea replied.

“You will be granted, by me of course, the ability to live in General Brasidas’s estate in his absence. But if you do not contribute to Sparta. I will have my _krypteia_ come and collect you,” Pausanias told her.

She nodded in agreement to his conditions. 

“Very well, welcome back home,” The king told her before looking under the bench, “What an interesting hound you have there.”

Apatharhea looked down at her feet to see Iduma staring at the king strongly watching his every move before seeing the king leave.

Apatharhea quietly followed behind Brasidas’s parents while Lysander followed beside her.

“When were you going to tell me about the farm?” she asked him lowly.

“Hoping it wouldn’t come up,” he replied to her.

She looked over at him before they came to a fairly sized house on the mountain side.

Apatharhea stepped forward and looked around the plain house.

“This is it,” his _mater_ told her.

“It’s rather empty looking,” Apatharhea replied looking at the empty lands.

“He’s been at war since he was young, I don’t even think he has seen this house yet,” his father replied looking at her.

She bowed to them, “Thank you for allowing me to live here and bring me.”

Apatharhea heard someone walked up to her and a hand lightly tap her chin up.

“You are no longer beneath anyone beside the gods and kings. You don’t need to bow to anyone, you are now a wife of a general of our proud lands, carry yourself that way,” His mother told her.

Apatharhea nodded yes to her before they left the area only leaving her and Lysander


	13. Freedom

Apatharhea rolled her eyes intensely while Lysander yelled about some other plan that fell through.

“They are refusing it!” he stated to her before she collecting some things off the ground.

Walking over to a sapling she only planted close to a month ago, Apatharhea closely looked at the fresh branches coming off the trees feeling the new leaves sprouting off it.

“You know you should care about what is happening in the war on Sparta,” Lysander pointed out.

Pausing in her actions she looked over her shoulder at him.

“What? You should, you are now married to a Spartan General,” he told her again chewing on an olive.

“I don’t have to support a place even if Brasidas is a general within it,” Apatharhea replied moving on the next sapling.

Following behind her, Lysander spoke watching while she looked at the tiny red flowers blooming. 

"You are a wife of a general, everything has changed for you. Your way of life, your safety, everything. Brasidas is a respected General, which means you are now a major target for the enemy," He told her not getting a response at all. 

Lysander remained quiet for a while, before speaking up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you about Arete…” He finally told her.

Apatharhea sighed out deeply, she has been pretty upset that Lysander never sent word to her about Arete passing away from some sort of sickness. She only knew about it after running into Berenike in the morning market one day.

“Did her sons at least get to say goodbye before she went to the ferryman?” She asked him picking up a poppy.

“I was there, and her second son but the oldest was away couldn’t make it back,” Lysander told her chugging back his wine.

“Was the son ok with you being there?” She asked him.

“Surprisingly yes, was kind of upset that you weren’t there but…” Lysander stopped short.

“But? Why didn’t you send anything to me?” Apatharhea asked him calmly.

“No one could get through anymore, Athenians were and still are watching for our messengers,” Lysander told her.

Apatharhea walked over to the rug on the ground before sitting next to Iduma. Gently petting him while Lysander looked around some more.

“May I ask you a question?” Apatharhea asked barely above a whisper.

Lysander turned around and looked at her over his shoulder, “Hm?”

“Yesterday morning when I was browsing the markets, Berenike approached me. She wants me to buy her and the twins,” Apatharhea told him petting Iduma’s ear.

Lysander looked over at her before sighing out, “And?”

“I don’t want to own anyone! I know what that feels like!” Apatharhea replied, “and with how the kings are reacting with me and the marriage to Brasidas, I don’t think I can own anything under Sparta’s land.”

Lysander thought for a moment before whispering to himself “But I can…" quickly turning towards her he asked "when do you see them?”

Apatharhea blinked up at him confused, “Once every other day I think…”

He looked up at the sky before cutting her off, “Sorry I need to go and train with some new soldiers now and have to take the ones I have had for a while away for a couple days.” He turned and looked at her, “Will you be ok for a couple days?”

Apatharhea arched an eyebrow, “I can care for myself…”

He let out a hardy laugh before leaving the property giving her small wave.

The morning sun began to hit Lysander’s back while he walked into the morning market.

He looked around the area before spotting 3 helots working off to the side while the owner watched from a marketing stall.

He walked over to the stall and placed his hands behind his back, “They look strong…”

The owner snapped his head over and stood up right away, “They are sir…”

Lysander pretended like he was inspecting them, “You interested in selling them?”

Lysander cast his eyes sideways while the owner rubbed his chin, “I don’t know if they are good for a military camp.”

Lysander fully turned towards him now, “They will not be in a military camp, but a gift to my newly wedded sister. Her husband his a general and away at war, but left her to tend for the estate all by herself. She really needs the help…”

The man thought once again before seeing Lysander dangling a bag filled with drachmae.

The owner hummed out before gently taking the bag and looking through it, “Where do I take them too?”

Lysander turned and pointed up the way towards the fairly large house on the hill side, “She lives up there, and be sure to give this to her please?”

Apatharhea huffed out again while cutting back more poppies placing them in a basket.

“Excuse me?” a voice called out.

Apatharhea turned around to see a farmer standing at the external archway but in front of him was Iduma growling.

“Iduma stop!” Apatharhea whipped her hands on her peplos before walking up to the man, “May I help you with something?”

The man gestured behind him while three familiar faces appeared, “Some one bought them for you…”

Apatharhea looked at them before at the man again while he offered a scroll over.

“Thank you,” she replied taking the scroll and looking at the helots.

“They are now yours, they work really well,” the farmer replied heading off while Apatharhea popped off the seal on the scroll.

‘ _Just put them to work until I return in 5 days._

 _~Lysander’_ .

Looking up at the three of them before smiling softly, "Well I guess you have to help me?" 

They returned the smiles before heading off to help. 

“Apatharhea?” a voice came from the entrance to the gardens.

Turning around to look and see Berenike standing there scared but proper and next to her was someone unexpected.

“My king,” Apatharhea bowed slight to him.

“You hired helots, I am shocked that you have… with your previous life,” King Pausanias replied looking at them with a small smile.

“A gift from my brother, with it being such a large estate I couldn’t care for it myself,” Apatharhea told him, “May I ask why you are here?”

“Oh yes,” King Pausanias said digging around in his peplos, “this is yours now.”

Apatharhea was hesitant at first before taking the tiny scroll and looked at it, “What is it?”

“Your citizenship to Sparta,” King Pausanias replied.

“Citizenship?” Apatharhea replied in confusion.

He turned to look at her, “We received word from Korinthia, the Monger is dead and the Elphors are thrilled!”

“And Brasidas?” Apatharhea asked scared to hear the outcome.

“Who do you think sent the word to us?” King Pausanias replied, “It took a lot of convincing to get Archidamos to see you as Brasidas’s wife but I did it. I do however…”

Apatharhea watched while the king looked around before he spoke up again.

“By the gods, look at these,” King Pausanias stated walking over towards the saplings, “You have barely been here 5 months and they look like they might be baring fruit at any moment.”

“I learned a few things on the farm,” Apatharhea told him joining him.

“I don’t think, tiling to a farm teaches you how make trees grow faster,” the king hummed out before looking back at her, “Never mind that, I wanted to tell you that it might still be wise for you to continue and produce stuff for Sparta. Getting Archidamos on good terms might not hurt either.”

King Pausanias bid his farewells before leaving, that’s when Apatharhea heard someone walk up.

“It’s odd that the king himself would deliver that,” Berenike replied moving the basket in her one hand to the other, “Normally when the kings wish to deliver something, they send their helot or a Krypteia.”

Apatharhea looked at her sideways, “I don’t know why he came…”

“He seemed interested in your harvest,” Isidoros replied from the doorway of the house.

Humming out, Apatharhea turned around and headed for the house with Iduma in tow.

Sitting inside near a candle located on the table, she read from the scroll.

“Is it true to what he said?” Isidoros asked her.

Quickly reading over things along the bottom was two seals of the kings.

“Seems to right…” She leaned back in her chair thinking, “It still doesn’t sit right with me…”

“Who am I to talk about the kings motives,” Isidoros replied returning to his duties.

Hearing light footsteps walk across the ground, Apatharhea listened closely before hearing Iduma growl into the darkness. Shooting up in bed, Apatharhea held out the knife she concealed under her pillow and pointed it into the darkness.

“Hush ya mutt,” a low voice spoke out.

“Lysander?” Apatharhea called out.

“Where are they?” he asked softly into the darkness.

“Who? And why are you sneaking into my house in the darkness?” She asked getting out of bed feeling around for her clothing.

“Berenike and the twins?” Lysander replied.

“In the next room,” Apatharhea replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

Hearing him walk away, Apatharhea quickly found her clothing put it on and grabbed a candle and followed him into the main area.

Seeing Berenike and the twins walk out in a daze, they all looked among themselves before Lysander reappeared.

He wore common clothing, a simple peplos with a hood over his head.

“What is going on?” Apatharhea replied.

“We are heading for the border,” Lysander told her looking around some more.

“The border?” Berenike asked, “Is she in trouble? Is that why the king visited the other day?”

Lysander stopped his activity, “The king came by? Which one?”

“Pausanias, he gave me this,” Apatharhea offered over the scroll she collected off the table.

Lysander read from it before looking up at her with concern, “Why did he have a change of heart?”

“Said someone from Brasidas's command came back with word that the Monger was dead,” Apatharhea replied.

Turning towards the other, “Would you mind waiting outside?”

Once they left, Lysander spoke up in hushed tones.

“No one has come to dock at all, let alone from another area all together in the past few days,” he told her.

“Pausanias told me that Brasidas sent word the other day,” Apatharhea replied watching him pace.

“This is problematic but not an issue to deal with right now, do you have any extra cloth or peplos?” he asked her.

“Over here but what is this about?” Apatharhea stopped him.

“We are taking the path up and over the mountain, leading them to freedom,” Lysander told her finding the scrolls stating that Berenike and the twins belonged to Apatharhea.

Handing the scrolls to her, Apatharhea walked over to the hearth and tossed them in.

Both watched the scrolls slowly burn before Apatharhea disappeared into the back area. When she reappeared, she held her arms out filled with cloth.

Lysander took them before leaving one for her, “Put it on and meet me outside.”

Apatharhea tossed the small amount of water left in the house onto the hearth before draping the one cloth over her head and whistling for Iduma to follow.

When outside, Lysander nodded to her to follow while they left the property and headed for the mountains.

“Where are we going?” Apatharhea whispered to Lysander while they passed others.

He slightly tilled his head to the side, “Messenia border.”

Rubbing her hands together, Apatharhea sat on a rock over looking the state of Sparta below. Feeling a tiny nudge on her arm, Apatharhea looked down to see Iduma smiling up at her.

Putting her arms around him, she sighed out, “I wish Lysander would have told me how cold it was up here…”

“Are you ok Apatharhea?” Berenike asked her kneeling next to her.

Moving her head looking over at Berenike, “Yes, just really cold. Lysander should have warned me.”

Berenike looked over at him huffing out while he walked up towards them again.

“Do you know what is happening?” Berenike whispered to her.

“I think Lysander wants to set you all free,” She replied watching him walk up the small path.

“Free? We have no money or places to go,” Berenike replied with fear, “I rather live with you then no where.”

Apatharhea looked at her for a moment before replying, “I know Lysander wouldn’t allow you all to suffer, he has to have a plan.”

Berenike looked at her before nodding yes just as Lysander walked up to them.

“We have a problem,” he replied gesturing for Apatharhea to follow.

Walking to the edge of the path, she saw him point down towards the border in which they were heading.

Apatharhea lightly pushed Lysander out of the way and looked down. She saw 3 people sitting around a roaring fire that lit up the darkness of the night and the dark mountain top.

“Who are they, Athenians?” Apatharhea asked.

“No, that would cause more issues but it’s 3 future warriors of Sparta,” Lysander told her.

“Are they on their Agoge?” she asked him before seeing him nod yes.

Looking back over her shoulder at the three of them before back at the warriors below, “You have a plan for them correct? Not just sending them over the border to defend themselves?”

Lysander looked at her in shock, “of course I have a plan.”

“Ok, I will distract them and you get them across,” Apatharhea said whistling for Iduma to follow her.

She was halfway down the path before Lysander called out, “What if you get lost?”

“I once found my way back from Korinthia to the fort with no help,” Apatharhea finished telling him before whispering down to Iduma, “You know what to do.”

Acting fragile and cold, Apatharhea walked up to them.

The one boy from behind the fire sat up, “Ma’am are you ok? This is pretty far from the city.”

Having her jaw clank together before standing there, “I…I have lost my husband’s priced dog, that dog meant everything to him and he ran off.”

The one older boy gestured towards the log near the fire. Sitting near the fire, Apatharhea rubbed her hands together before faking a sniffle.

“This dog, did it run for the mountains?” the other asked.

“Y..yes he did,” Apatharhea told them, “my husband is a well-respected general and oh no…” Apatharhea faked a sob.

“No need to cry ma’am, what kind of dog is it? And where did it run off too?” a solider asked.

“He’s a massive, black dog with red looking eyes, almost looks like a wolf. He ran that way,” Apatharhea pointed away from Lysander, Berenike and the twins. Quickly looking over at them on the ridge and waved them to go.

Watching them get past the boarder before seeing them disappear over the hill before seeing Iduma sitting up there waiting for Apatharhea to call him.

Sighing out with laughter, Apatharhea put on a whole show when calling out to Iduma.

Hearing the warriors walk up behind her.

“Ah would you look at that he came back,” the one replied.

“Thanks to you brave warriors!” she beamed a smile before rushing off towards the direction of the others.

Apatharhea yawned out before shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun before coming to a little hill.

“Alright we should be far enough away now,” Lysander told them before digging through his clothing and pulling out small things.

Handing a satchel to them and scrolls, “there you go, your free now.”

Berenike looked at them before softly smiling, “thank you to the both of you, you have no idea how much you two have done for us…”

Hugging both Lysander and Apatharhea, Berenike and the twins left them be on the hill.

Lysander sighed out.

“Feel better?” Apatharhea asked him.

“I do for now, but not until the Kings see how bad owning some one is,” Lysander yawned out.

“Well I’m happy they are free but now, we are far from home and both tired,” Apatharhea told him before looking around.

“Living in that privileged life make to sleeping in the dirt below you?” Lysander smiled at her before heading back up the mountain.

“Why not stay in the city?” Apatharhea called out.

“We are going back to the campsite with the other soldiers,” Lysander told her.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because if something happens 4 people against the enemy is better than one,” Lysander told her while they saw the smoke rolling into the sky.

“I can fight now,” Apatharhea told him while they walked over to the men.

“Who taught you?” He asked her.

“Brasidas’s second in command, Lykos. He taught me how to fight for the marriage ritual,” Apatharhea told him before walking up to the soldiers around the fire. 

Apatharhea watched the smoke raise into the sky while Lysander spoke with the other soldiers before they went off for a night hunt.

“Lysander may I ask you a question that’s been bothering me?” Apatharhea asked into the stillness of the night.

“Hm?” he asked her while he poked at the fire.

“What happened to those boys who beat me when I was younger?” She asked.

“Where is this coming from?” Lysander asked her.

“After a victory over the Athenians, I heard Brasidas and his men celebrating… It came up but I feel like Brasidas left a lot out of that story,” Apatharhea told him looking over, “What happened and don’t lie I know when you do.”

Lysander sighed out, “people like them shouldn’t be in this world, so I killed them…”

Apatharhea deeply sighed out, “How did you do it?”

Lysander rolled his eyes before looking at her, “I drew wolves to the camp, killed them over night while I slept in a tree.”

“You promised me that you wouldn’t do anything like that,” Apatharhea told feeling that untapped anger build up in her once again, this white hot rage bubbled up more and more while Lysander continued to run his mouth.

“People like that doesn’t deserve to live here!” he yelled pointing his finger into the sand, “They beat you! Somehow in the good graces of the gods you lived and that Arete gave a shit about us! Most owners wouldn’t go out of their way to get a doctor to care for helots! They would throw them away like some broken weapon…”

Apatharhea remained silent to soothe her anger.

“I did it for you, they attacked my sister and I wasn’t going to let that go,” Lysander told her.

“What in your fucking mind thinks that killing a group of boys in a ludicrous act will be what was right?!” Apatharhea yelled at him in a fit of fury before getting to her feet, “Why do all men think that women need protection all the time let alone someone to bring their honor back! I was a helot, I didn’t obeyed by what they wanted so a beating was to come!”

“But they had no right to do so, so why does it matter if there are 3 less malákas left in the world!” Lysander replied now standing.

“Because you had no right to kill them!” Apatharhea firmly told him, “There are helots and masters thought all of Greece. Helots get beaten, hurt and killed every day so why kill 3 boys who follow that? Can you imagine what their families felt when they heard their sons died in the agoge, eaten by wolves?”

Lysander remained silent.

“I don’t want see you right now and gods knows for how long,” Apatharhea headed for the trail with Iduma whining slightly looking between both Apatharhea and Lysander ultimately following Apatharhea away. 


	14. Welcome Home

“These flowers are coming along nicely, what do you think Iduma?” Apatharhea asked her loyal pup while she stood up and dusted herself off. Running her dirty hands down her dark pink peplos, she heard Iduma give her a tiny bark to confirm that he was somewhat listening while he slept.

“Thank you,” Apatharhea replied looking across the massive garden she's been building.

Before longingly looking over at the arch way, Apatharhea sighed out softly, “I wonder when Brasidas is going to return?”

Yet again Iduma gave a small bark before laying back in the dirt taking in the sun.

Leaving the dog to soak up the sun, Apatharhea headed inside caring the fresh cut flowers she just got. Placing them in the new vase she bought for the table, she looked around the house thinking what to do next. She got lost in thought, thinking of how Brasidas would take it when he sees how much she done to the house in his months of absence. She worked so hard to make sure the house seem inviting and welcoming for when he did once return home.

Placing her basket on the ground next to the door, someone suddenly walked inside.

He was a younger solider and moved his hand nervously.

“If Lysander has sent me another apology letter place it over there and leave,” Apatharhea coldly told him gesturing to the basket that sat in the cold corner over flowing with other scrolls.

“Uh, no I…I am here on behalf of both King Pausanias and General Brasidas,” he stuttered out.

Apatharhea whipped around so fast her hair flew into her face, “My husband is he ok?”

The young man held out a tiny scroll which Apatharhea snatched so quickly it startled the young man. Quickly removing the tiny thread that held it together, she read the contents within.

_‘My Goddess,_

_I wish to tell you, I am sorry for the delayed time of me being away. I have been feverishly looking for a new leader to take over for Sparta while I leave. I have sent this through several messengers in hopes that it is received by you. I hope that in due time I will be already close to home and every closer to being in your arms once again._

_Brasidas.’_

The young man cleared his throat, “and King Pausanias thought you would like to read this…”

He offered another scroll over but this one had the official seal of the Kings on it.

‘ _I hope this letter finds you well, I am sending this to inform you that General Brasidas has announced his departure from Korinthia and sailed back home. The Monger’s body was found inside a cave hidden away from public eyes. The civil unrest on your home city has now been lifted and all because of your husband’s doing. You should be proud of him and what he has done for Sparta._

_King Pausanias.’_

Apatharhea read it before looking at the paper in confusion, “Why would the king… wha?”

When she looked up, the young man was gone and Apatharhea never even heard him leave.

Placing the scrolls on the table, she continued to pick up and move things around the house.

Watching the stars twinkle in the dark sky, Apatharhea sipped from the last of her wine and ate a mixture of olives, grapes, bread, cheeses and figs for dinner. Hearing a rustling from below, she sat up to see Iduma leaping around in the tall grass trying to catch something. Humming out softly, she lifted the now light vase before pouring the last of her wine into her cup. Laying back more and watching the stars carefully, Apatharhea felt herself slowly falling asleep in a stupor before feeling Iduma nudge her awake.

“Ok, ok…” she slurred out, “I’ll go inside to sleep.”

Carefully getting to her feet, Apatharhea headed inside before stripping off her clothing and falling into the relaxing bed. Turning her head over to see Iduma stroll inside and lay at the foot of the bed.

Waking up naturally, the pounding in her head and blurred vision was an indication that the previous night might have been followed up with too much drinking. Rubbing her face slightly, Apatharhea put her feet on the cool ground before heaving herself up and over to the trunk where she kept her clothing. Digging through the chest she located the soft material of a olive green chiton that was gifted to her from Brasidas’s family. Pulling on the fabric and adjusting it so it sat right on her body, Apatharhea wrapped the golden cord around her mid-section to keep the cloth in place before walking down into the main home area. Braiding her hair down past her shoulders, Apatharhea collected her things for the day before gently whistling for Iduma to come.

Gently resting the light orange poppy in her hand, Apatharhea let it go allowing it to redden up before cutting it for dye pools. Sitting back on her feet, she looked up to see some oblong fruit growing.

Getting up off the ground, Apatharhea grabbed a branch and looked at it closely.

Unknowingly to her, someone was watching her move about the garden area.

She moved her head looking down the row of all the other trees seeing the same results before a voice startled her.

“You know I don’t remember this place having olive trees at all, but yet these new ones are already growing fruit…” the voice told her.

Freezing in her spot, she slowly turned her head to see Brasidas standing there looking at the trees as well before looking and smiling at her.

“I could be wrong though,” Brasidas began to reply before the wind was knocked out of him.

Feeling the pure force of Apatharhea slamming into him, made him take a couple steps back to regain his posture before embrace her back.

“Oh Brasidas!” Apatharhea cried out, “I don’t know how all these other wives do this.”

Sniffling out and putting her chin on his armored chest, she looked up into his brown eyes.

He gave her another smile before gently running his calloused thumb over her soft cheek, “I am sorry Goddess that I kept you waiting for so long but I needed to be sure that we had someone of trust ruling over the city and willing to work with Anthousa.”

Apatharhea cut him of with a passionate kiss before he could say anymore before guiding him into their house.

Sitting up in the bed, Apatharhea looked over her shoulder at Brasidas. He was just lying there idly rubbing circles into her back with his eyes closed.

“So did the Eagle- Bearer listen to your plan? I heard word that the Monger was killed in a cave,” She asked him moving her hair over one shoulder to see him better.

Cracking one eye open, and rolling his head to look at her, “Yes she did, thank the gods. If she followed through with Anthousa’s plan it would have been civil unrest.”

Apatharhea narrowed her eyes at him.

“Hm?” he replied now opening both eyes.

“When did you find out about the Monger?” she asked him.

Now sitting up, Brasidas gently moved her hair behind her back, “Why so interested in this? He is dead and now Sparta is back in control.”

Rubbing her own arm, Apatharhea replied, “A while back, King Pausanias told me of the Monger’s death by saying you sent word to him.”

“I did send word to him, right before I sailed home,” Brasidas replied.

“But Lysander told me, that when I did receive this news. No messenger came into Sparta that day or even before,” Apatharhea told him but felt him reach out and gently place his hand on her cheek. Leaning into the touch, Apatharhea placed her hand on his.

“Lysander sometimes, gets a little lost in his own head. You know this better than anyone,” Brasidas told her, “He might have missed it or thinking of another day. I can’t imagine how tired he must be at all times, training so many soldiers.”

Apatharhea stared at him but didn’t have the heart to correct him and say that it was well before Brasidas ever sent word back of the Monger’s death.

“Yea you might be right,” She replied.

Brasidas sat next to Iduma on the rug outside watching his wife collect flowers in a basket.

“So, this is what you’ve done in my absences?” he asked her while petting Iduma.

“How else was I to pass the time while you were away? And King Pausanias said that making things for Sparta might get me on good terms with King Archidamos,” Apatharhea replied.

“He still not seeing you as a citizen huh?” Brasidas asked her.

“Of course not, Lysander is fighting and training for Sparta and the King doesn’t even see him as a citizen,” Apatharhea replied.

Brasidas looked around some, “Haven’t seen him since my return…”

Apatharhea stopped her movements, “We might have gotten into a rather nasty argument awhile before your return.”

“Over what? May I ask?” Brasidas replied sitting forward more.

“I confronted him about the incident that happened with the boys who attacked me on the farm when I was younger,” she told him turning around.

Seeing the look on his face while he scratched the side of his head told her he knew as well.

“You knew what he did?” she asked him.

“I was the one who found it all along with an old friend,” Brasidas told her.

Apatharhea stared at him, “Do you mind telling me what happened?”


	15. At last the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gore in this part!

_Brasidas stood behind the instructor with Dareios while the instructor went on about the ending of their Agoge._

_“You will now have to remain in the wilderness. Fend for yourselves, hunt for food, and remain alive until one of these men come to collect,” he called out looking at each group of boys._

_Brasidas had a horrible pit feeling about the instructor putting Lysander with the two other boys who hurt his sister._

_“I don’t have a good feeling about Lysander being with them. Why did the instructor do that?” Dareios whispered to him._

_“He said that it will help him build character and understand how things can be put in the past,” Brasidas told him._

_“Alright!” the instructor yelled over the everyone, “Go to where you have been told, and survive.”_

_Lysander walked behind the two other boys while they casual joked around. When they got to where they needed to be they all stopped and looked around._

_“Ok then, well…” the older one replied._

_Lysander looked around the area. It was barren for the most part, more dirt than grass. There was a massive rock that sat right behind where they were to make camp and a tall tree along side it._

_“Lysander, go collect as much wood as you can and start a fire. Thales, go and scout out some food. See what’s nearby,” the older boy told them._

_“And what about you?” Lysander almost growled out._

_“Yea Glaucus, what are you going to do?” Thales asked him._

_“Set up camp,” he replied shooing them off._

_Walking away but noticed Thales following him, Lysander glanced over._

_“Why are you following me?” he asked him._

_“Oh I thought it would be smart if we did the task together you know? Less likely to be attacked,” he smiled as if him and Lysander were friendly with one another._

_Lysander broke wood over his knee while Thales looked around some. They remained completely silent before Thales cleared his throat._

_“Hey I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened to your sister… Glaucus can be an ass sometimes,” He started to say before hearing Lysander reply lowly._

_“Being an ass sometimes doesn’t justify, beating my sister so severally that she was close to seeing the ferryman,” he mumbled out._

_“Yea, but…” he started._

_“No but’s, you and that other guy just stood there and laughed while it happened! You could have stopped him but you didn’t, so you are just as guilty on the matter as he is,” Lysander replied before heading back for the camp._

_Hearing Thales run after him before slowing down next to him._

_“You know, she is really pretty. Your sister,” he told him._

_“Don’t speak of her,” he told him._

_“Is she ok though?” Thales asked._

_Lysander blinked looking forward before stopping, “Listen, don’t speak to me at all or of my sister at all… then maybe we can get through this without issue.”_

_The next few days played out the same. Thales collected wood for a fire while Lysander went out hunting and Glaucus sat around the camp doing nothing._

_Lysander sat on the ground a fairways away from camp, sitting in his own thoughts._

_Something overcame him and he shut his eyes before mumbling a small prayer of advice, ‘Zeus King of gods, please give me guidance on what I am to do?’._

_At that moment he heard a distant howl of a pack of wolves. Sitting up and crouching in the tall grass he saw the pack move towards a cave off and away. In the alpha’s mouth he carried their days kill, that’s when Lysander thought up the plan._

_Dragging back the kill he got, Lysander tossed it on the ground. Having both Thales and Glaucus look up._

_“Hey by the gods, good kill Lysander,” Thales complimented him._

_“I killed it, someone else skin it,” Lysander huffed out falling back into the dirt._

_Watching the smoke roll into the ebony sky, Lysander watched the stars twinkle above._

_“Ah once this is over, I can be a general. Get the prettiest wife in all of Sparta and the biggest house next to the kings!” Glaucus yelled out laughing._

_“Pretty ambitus there Glaucus,” Thales told him sipping from his cup._

_“I mean it’s in my blood! Pater, grand pater and those before all come from great warriors!” Glaucus told them, “Grand pater was in the battle of 300, right next to Leonidas himself!”_

_“Wow,” Thales idolized Glaucus._

_“Yes! We are decentents of gods! At least that’s what mater tells us,” Glaucus told him before looking over at Lysander, “Tell me, you ever know your parents?”_

_Lysander looked at him sideways, “No.”_

_“Are you and your sister related at all?” Thales asked him, “I mean she doesn’t look like anyone I have seen before.”_

_“She’s probably some filthy Athenian, isn’t she?” Glaucus asked him, “I mean she is rather pretty maybe I will take her as my personal helot and save her for more romantic doings.”_

_Lysander remained silent._

_“I hope I didn’t mess up her pretty face too much when I beat her,” Glaucus said having a shit eating grin across his face while he sat up in his drunken state, “If she would have only listened and followed me, I would have been gentle with her…”_

_“Glaucus stop, leave his sister alone,” Thales told him pushing him back to sit on the ground._

_Glaucus snapped his head up towards Thales, “You weren’t saying that when we were with her, you laughed and egged us on as well… stop being a pathetic little boy and stop trying to please everyone! You liked what happened!”_

_Glancing over at them, Lysander saw Glaucus laugh out loud while Thales rubbed the back of his neck._

_He was going to figure out a way to get Thales out of this but no, he too was part of the problem._

_Sitting up from his resting spot, Lysander looked over to see Thales curled up in the ground near the smoldering ashes of the fire with Glaucus passed out from drinking too much. Quietly getting off his sleeping spot, he headed over to the remains of the boar he caught earlier and grabbed everything they didn’t eat. Taking the blood and guts putting them in a circle around the camp, Lysander grabbed the fur and other bits before dragging it across the ground leaving a dark smear leading towards the camp. Dropping it on the ground in the clearing, Lysander put his hands on his knees huffing out air before carefully walking back towards the camp and jumping into the tree and climbing to the top. Laying back, he watched below him before he couldn’t keep his eyes open any more._

_It was a mixture of howls and screams that startled him awake. Sitting up and looking down to see the graphic sight… Thales was already dead by the time Lysander woke up but the one screaming was Glaucus._

_Laying back in the tree, he waited until morning came and the wolves cleared out before lowering himself to the ground._

_“Wasn’t much of a warrior huh?” Lysander mumbled out to Glaucus already dead. Throwing dirt onto the hot ashes, Lysander was stared when he heard someone call out to him._

_Brasidas walked through the river before getting to the other bank._

_“Who’s all the way out here?” Dareios asked him flicking the water off him._

_“I think Lysander and the other 2… should probably check on them. Wolves have been spotted around here,” Brasidas replied walking some more before hearing a loud thud and Dareios groaning out._

_Turning around to see Dareios on the ground rubbing his head before looking at his feet._

_“Uh…” he replied before Brasidas looked over, “Is that an arm?”_

_“Come on! Let’s check on them…” Brasidas replied before rush off with Dareios close behind. Coming up on the camp, Brasidas saw a ring of blood around the camp and Lysander kicking dirt onto the ashes._

_“Lysander!” Brasidas called out seeing him freeze up and turn slightly, “What happened here?!”_

_Lysander looked around, “A wolf attack.”_

_“And you made it out ok?” Dareios asked him._

_“Obviously,” he replied collecting his things._

_“How?” Brasidas growled out knowing the answer already._

_“I slept in the tree while they were attacked,” he simply replied._

_“How did the wolves get over here?” Dareios asked still oblivious to the whole ordeal._

_“I lead them here… surrounded the camp in blood and guts,” Lysander told them putting his sword away._

_Brasidas sucked in a deep breath, “Let’s head back now…”_

_“Are you going to tell them what I did?” Lysander asked following behind them._

_“I don’t know yet…” Brasidas replied in a huff while they left._

_Before Lysander followed he spoke up softly, "They deserved you know? They wanted..."_

_Brasidas stopped and turned around seeing the hurt go across Lysander's face._

_"They wanted to do things to my sister, horrible things. I was going to let it go but..."_

_"Come on let's head back," Was all Brasidas could reply._

_Walking up the hill, the three guys stopped at the top seeing the instructor turn around._

_“It hasn’t been time yet, so why have you brought back Lysander?” he asked the other boys._

_Brasidas opened his mouth but nothing came out. Not wanting to sell him out, he understood why he wanted to do it but it wasn't right!_

_“There was an incident...” Dareios quickly replied._

_Brasidas looked at him as did Lysander._

_The instructor looked between the three of them, “Well what was the incident? Does it involve the others?”_

_Brasidas looked at Lysander before sighing out, “they were attacked by wolves and Lysander was able to get away…”_

_The instructor stared at him for a moment as if he knew what happened before nodding, “Go on and head back to the city Lysander. Brasidas, Dareios go make sure the others are ok.”_


	16. Turning the War?

Apatharhea sighed out before placing the basket on the ground.

“Oh Lysander…”

“Was he telling me the truth?” Brasidas asked her.

Apatharhea nodded yes to him, “They came up to me while I was on the farm. I was working hard in the dying pools and honestly wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around me. They demand things from me and I didn’t reply…”

Brasidas put his hand up asking her to stop not wanting to know anymore before standing up.

Moving her hair behind her ear, “Are you going to forgive Lysander?”

Apatharhea gently placed her hand on his chest before looking up at him, “I already have but it’s no fun running back right away… Let him worry a little bit longer.”

Brasidas laughed which rumbled through his chest, “Oh my dear goddess, remind me to never anger you, cause you can be quite cruel.”

Getting dressed, Apatharhea pulled out the golden head piece and pulled it through her hair and placed it on the crown of her head. Allowing her golden hair to cascade down her back in nice curls, she looked over her shoulder at Brasidas still sleeping soundly in bed.

Stepping outside, Apatharhea slipped on her sandals before feeling something walk next to her.

“You coming too Iduma?” she asked her pup.

“Borf,” he replied.

“Alright let’s go,” Apatharhea replied before leaving the estate.

Walking past all the morning people heading in the same direction as her towards the morning markets. While everyone headed off towards the market, Apatharhea headed off towards Leonidas statue.

“Pick up your speed! Athenian’s will not got easy on you if you are weak!” a voice called out to a group of young boys. 

Walking up and standing next to him, Lysander didn’t even notice her at first. He was so focused on huffing out and cursing under his breath. It wasn’t until a wet nose pressed against his hand making him jerk it up and look down.

“Iduma?” he asked puzzled before looking over at Apatharhea placing his hands on his hips, “So you talking to me once again?”

Apatharhea arched an eyebrow, “I can leave if you wish me to, and I cannot talk to you again for a couple of weeks…”

Lysander sucked in a large breath before walking over to her, “I heard Brasidas returned.”

Apatharhea watched the young boys race back and forth, before nodding yes, “He told me about the whole training thing.”

“bet you didn’t yell at him,” Lysander quickly replied.

Apatharhea rolled her eyes up to look at him, “He wasn’t the one who done that.”

Lysander looked down at his chest while she poked at it.

“But, I understand now… and I guess I forgive you.”

A small smile crept across his face before turning back to the boys.

Apatharhea gave a quick glance around the area before speaking up to Lysander.

“Is this all the boys training at the moment?” she asked.

Lysander sighed out, “Yes, with most men at war…” he didn’t need to finish the thought, “Saw that Brasidas’s second in command is having a child now.”

“Lykos’s wife is with child?” Apatharhea asked him looking up at him.

“Yes, but she was with child before he left… so no need to worry” Lysander peeked at her sideways and looked down.

“I am not with child yet, you can with hold from asking,” Apatharhea replied.

“Good, because I need to have a few words with Brasidas,” Lysander replied hearing his sister roll her eyes.

“Is that kid ok?” she asked watching one boy fall behind the other training to get of the awkward topic

“His mother convinced me to let him into the agoge, he has a slightly twisted knee,” Lysander told her.

“Why put your child through that then?” Apatharhea asked.

“It’s high honor, to have a child become a warrior for Sparta,” a voice replied behind them.

Both turned and looked at the source of the voice.

“You left without waking me,” Brasidas smiled at Apatharhea.

“Sorry my love, thought I wanted to speak with Lysander early before he wondered off,” Apatharhea told him placing an hand on his arm.

“Alright, what do you wish to talk to me about?” Brasidas addressed Lysander.

Lysander turned and looked at him, Apatharhea never noticed that even though Brasidas towered over her. Lysander was slightly taller than Brasidas.

“Apatharhea do you mind let’s up speak in private?” Lysander asked her.

She looked between both Brasidas and Lysander before rolling her eyes and walking away, “Spartan men.”

Lysander watched his sister move back towards the main square before snapping his head at Brasidas.

“Really my sister?!”

Brasidas rolled his eyes and looked at the young boys running back and forth slowing down each time, “Who would you have liked her to marry?”

Lysander grinded his jaw.

“I see,” Brasidas replied, “You wished her to remain a maiden then?”

“Every great goddess was a maiden. Athena! Artemis!” Lysander replied growing louder by his nature.

Brasidas sighed out deeply, hanging his head low while he scratched the back of his neck, “Listen Lysander, I loved your sister for some time. Thinking of the fact that I never got to marry her was an reality I wasn’t willing to live with.”

“It’s my sister though, she’s far to young to be dealing with child birth. Let alone to fragile to be a target from being a general’s wife,” Lysander replied in hushed tones.

Brasidas snapped his head up, “Is she with child? Did she tell you something?”

Lysander stepped back, “No!”

Just then a kid fell into the dirt causing both Lysander and Brasidas to look over. Lysander walked onto the track before lifting the boy up off the ground.

“Alright go and head off for studies,” Lysander shooed them away.

Brasidas watched them walk away before speaking up, “Listen, I might have rushed things with Apatharhea.”

Lysander turned to look at him, “You think?”

“I was within the age Sparta recognizes suitable for marriage,” Brasidas defended himself, “but, I don’t see us starting a family quite yet.”

Lysander rotated his shoulder, “Good.”

Brasidas turned around to look at him, “Are we ok then?”

Lysander gave a firm nod yes before gesturing for him to follow.

Apatharhea watched the teenage boys run past her before looking around some more before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

“Ah nice to see that both of you are still alive,” Apatharhea replied smiling at them while Iduma sat next to her watching people.

“Things have been cleared up,” Lysander told her puffing his chest up and placing his hands behind him.

“Oh has it now?” she replied before looking around again, “the lack of men coming out of the agoge is troublesome.”

“I have noticed this too, are there more elsewhere?” Brasidas asked Lysander.

“No, this is it right now, until the ones I’m train come of age,” Lysander told him.

While they talked idly about the agoge, Apatharhea watched a helot move some heavy things in a market stall.

“What about helots?” she asked.

“What about them?” Brasidas asked joining her side while Lysander came up on the other side.

“Why not put them to work in the armies?” she asked.

“We do? Do you not remember your time?” Brasidas asked while Lysander looked down at her.

“No, like fighting? Against the Athenians,” Apatharhea replied.

“You can’t be serious?” Brasidas replied looking at her, “you and Lysander were placed in the helot society because you both were orphaned, some of them were forced into it. If we give them weapons…”

“It would give us more of a chance against Athenians,” Lysander cut in thinking on it.

Brasidas looked between the two of them, “You can’t be serious? The kings would never allow this!”

“Now what will we not allow?” a voice caused all of them to jump slightly and turn.

Apatharhea was the first to bow before the other two followed.

“Apatharhea glad to see your husband as returned back home,” King Pausanias asked.

“Thank you, my king,” she replied standing back up straight.

“So why are the three of you speaking in hushed tones outside the throne room?” he asked joining them.

“It is nothing King Pausanias,” Brasidas replied to him.

He looked at him sideways, “Seems to be something.”

“My sister my King,” Lysander replied, “had a great idea is all.”

“Sister you say,” King Pausanias looked at Apatharhea, “And what was this idea?”

“The helots sir, maybe have them go to war with the Spartan armies? Since it looks like the men in the agoge is slim this year…”

King Pausanias looked between each one of them before gesturing for them to follow him.

Looking between each other they followed.

Apatharhea looked around the room with lavish red and gold curtains and murals painted on the walls depicting great battles for Sparta.

“Pausanias why are they here? Didn’t think we had anyone to speak with today?” Archidamos replied drinking from his cup.

Pausanias climbed the steps to his throne before gesturing towards them while he sat down, “They had a decent idea.”

“Speak then.” He called out to them.

Brasidas opened his mouth to speak before Pausanias stopped him, “Let you wife speak of it.”

Brasidas looked behind him before gesturing for Apatharhea to step forward.

Her stomach roared and her evening wine from yesterday was finding it’s way back into her throat.

“Well speak,” Archidamos stated. 

“I…I have noticed in my return that the number of boys and men in the agoge has been low. With all the men away at war, production of new warriors is on a stand still. I was thinking out loud…” Apatharhea froze for a moment.

“That?” Archidamos replied losing interest quickly.

“That putting Helots out in the war might aid us against the Athenians,” she quickly replied.

Archidamos laughed so hard it echoed throughout the room before looking over at Pausanias to see if he was doing the same but was met with a serious look.

“Oh you can’t be taking this seriously?” he asked him.

“She has a fair point, we have a fair amount of helots that it might be good train them in war,” King Pausanias replied turning in his throne to look at Archidamos.

“Have you forgotten how we got them here in the first place?” Archidamos replied to him.

“If I may my kings?” Apatharhea replied suddenly finding courage to speak.

Both snapped their heads towards her.

“Not all helots where forced to work for the state, I am not suggesting give weapons to those who hold ill will towards the state. Only train those who see Sparta as their home. As King Pausanias knows I too was once a helot, I hold no ill will towards Sparta at all.” She lied.

Archidamos leaned forward thinking, “And who will train them?”

“I will,” Lysander stepped forward, “I was once a helot too. I will fight and die for Sparta.”

Looking back over at Pausanias, Archidamos sighed out, “I guess we can try this… go and recruit some helots, train them and have them go to war.”

All three bowed before leaving the throne room.

Once outside Brasidas spoke up, “Not to fond for the two of you lying to the kings.”

“There was no lie, I do love Sparta just not the fact that 2 kings rule over it,” Apatharhea replied before leaving the two men allow.

“She doesn’t lie,” Lysander replied, “wish to help me for the day?”

Brasidas sighed out, “Very well.”


	17. Not all Parties are fun

Apatharhea moved around the house more than usual before hearing someone step inside.

“You would not believe what happened,” Lysander told her.

Looking over her shoulder at her brother before getting back to work, “What?”

“Remember those Helots I trained? Well they were captured by some Athenians along with some Spartans!” Lysander told her.

Apatharhea turned to look at him wearing a shocked expression, “That’s not a good thing Lysander!”

“Well let me finish,” Lysander told her eyeing the food on the table, “they were captured but the Spartans asked them to aid them and help them out. If they got out, they would fight for them to be free. They got home just last night, and one came and told me that some of them went to be with their families but most turned around and went back into the military again.”

Apatharhea made a humming noise in agreement showing that she was listening to him.

Lysander stood there for a moment thinking then reached over to gather some figs before in record speed feeling a harsh slap across his hand.

“Ouch!” he yelled looking up to see Apatharhea looking at him now sliding something on the table.

“Leave it be, you and Brasidas need those for your syssition tonight,” Apatharhea told him hearing him groan out.

“I forgot all about that,” Lysander replied crossing his arms.

“I noticed, so I’m making something for you as well,” she huffed out.

Lysander noticed the scorn in her voice, “Ok what did I do now?”

“If it isn’t you, it’s Brasidas!” she yelled out in frustration gesturing with her arm, “he promised that he would return from this mysterious, sudden meeting with the Kings and help some around the house! Look at it, this is becoming to much for me and he just leaves his things everywhere!”

Lysander arched an eyebrow, “You done?”

She snapped her head over at him.

“It wasn’t some mysterious meeting with the Kings, he is helping the Eagle-bearer and her mother get back their home here in Sparta,” Lysander told her.

“And how do you know this sudden information?” Apatharhea asked placing her hands on her hips.

“Over heard them speaking at the statue, something about them having to meet up with the kings and gain their favor. That was before the King that Favors you so much came up,” Lysander told her.

“King Pausanias?” Apatharhea stated.

Lysander nodded yes.

Apatharhea turned around and got back to work before mumbling out the last part before Lysander left.

“Could you please, find a wife soon? Caring for both you and Brasidas is too much,” she told him.

“Have no time,” he replied before leaving hearing her actually chuckle.

Kissing her deeply on the check, Brasidas smiled at his wife.

“Thank you for doing all this today, sorry I wasn’t back in time,” he replied before hearing someone else step inside.

“I’ll just wait outside,” Lysander replied quickly walking about out.

“Do you really have to leave so soon?” Apatharhea asked him.

“The kings have asked me to return back to Arkadia,” Brasidas told her.

“Arkadia? What is happening there?” Apatharhea asked remembering how long ago it was since they have been there.

“Unknown but Sparta is no longer receiving grains from there,” Brasidas told her while she handed something to him covered in a cloth.

He looked down at it before smiling and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, “Thank you.”

They stepped outside before Apatharhea offered over the food to Lysander.

Apatharhea smiled at her brother, who looked miserable.

"Look at you," Apatharhea replied clapping her hands together, "To bad ladies aren't allowed there, I think they would be interested in you." 

Lysander looked down at his deep red chiton and sighed, "Please stop trying to have me marry someone..." 

Hearing Brasidas actually chuckle behind her, Apatharhea left her grumpy brother alone and turned to Brasidas again

“So, are you staying after the syssition and leaving in the morning?” Apatharhea asked him.

Brasidas nodded yes before giving her another kiss and following behind Lysander towards the inner city. 

Lysander stood off from the rest of the men speaking and laughing. He really did hate coming to these things. He never talked to anyone and always just watched people move about. Sipping from his wine, Lysander heard someone walking up next to him.

“Interesting syssition this time isn’t it?” a voice spoke up.

Lysander looked over to see Brasidas looking around.

“This is pointless, why must I come here every month. I have better things to do,” Lysander sipped the wine watching King Archidamos joke with some older men while King Pausanias looked around and casually chatted with a man next to him.

“Has anyone ever told you that you need to relax sometimes?” Brasidas asked him.

“Yes, one person,” Lysander told him watching while King Pausanias began to walk over to them.

Brasidas looked past him towards the King walking up to them, “Can I guess that the person was your sister?”

“Excellent guess,” he replied quickly before the King joined them.

He flashed a smile at the two of them, “good to see the both of you here, been some time hasn’t it Brasidas.”

“It has been my king, are you enjoying the syssition?” Brasidas asked him.

King Pausanias looked around the area where all the men were laughing, drinking and eating, “it’s quite nice this time, seen some people I haven’t seen in some time. How is your wife doing?”

Lysander looked sideways at him.

“She is doing well, growing everything, she can for Sparta,” Brasidas smiled at him.

“She has been supplying so much for our region, I was surprised by how fast she had her crops come in,” King Pausanias replied to him.

“She’s always been so talented when it came to growing things,” Brasidas replied.

Pausanias looked at Lysander briefly before back at Brasidas, “from the rumors I heard from other soldiers that she is also quite a healer too?”

“She only helped the women in Akrokorinth, she didn’t completely heal them,” Brasidas replied.

Pausanias nodded his head in approval before asking his next question, “I am glad that you are willing to go back to Arkadia, odd how things reverted back to what they once were…”

“Did the Athenians take over once again?” Lysander asked him.

“No, no Athenian has been spotted in the area at all… Just our shipments from the area has come to an end,” Pausanias replied, “And when will you be leaving to do this for me?”

“Tomorrow I will be leaving with Myrrine and a couple of soldiers, we are going to wait there until Kassandra arrives,” Brasidas told him eyeing him gently up and down.

“Oh the Eagle-Bearer is going as well? Myrrine too?” he replied in a little bit of shock, “I thought we gave her 2 task to complete elsewhere?”

“She wished to help us as well, I assure you my King, she’ll get it completed,” Brasidas told him placing his hands behind him.

King Pausanias paced slightly, “With how things are going, and you leaving suddenly. I am to assume your lovely wife is to remain home and not travel with you?”

“That is correct, she has her brother here and he will watch over her,” Brasidas smiled at Lysander.

Pausanias hummed out, "Good she has done so much for our state, I would hate for her to get harmed in anyway." 

Giving a quick bow to the men, Pausanias walked off to join some others. 

Lysander followed him with his eyes before ensuring he was out of ear shot, “Why is he so fascinated by my sister?”

Brasidas turned to look at Pausanias before at Lysander, “She was a unique case for the state to sort through. She should be honored for a King to take interest in her, helped her become a citizen.”

Lysander looked at Brasidas in an odd way before sipping from his wine again but remained silent.

“Lysander you can’t protect her forever, she is a grown woman that doesn’t need protection anymore,” Brasidas finally pointed out.

Lysander let out a long sigh but before he could speak up someone did from behind him.

“He’s right you know? She can fight and stand up for herself,” the voice stated.

“Lykos, wasn’t aware that you were going to be here,” Brasidas replied.

“Wife wouldn’t let me miss it, said something about this being a great honor to come to these,” Lykos replied walking up to them and turning to Lysander, “Apatharhea is strong and has a way about her that no one really wishes to mess with her.”

Lysander arched his eyebrow up, “Was this when she was with Brasidas?”

Lykos looked at Brasidas before back at him, “Yes…”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe no one messed with her was because she was with the General?” he questioned.

“So this is what it’s all about again? Me being with your sister?” Brasidas asked him in a slight huff. 

Apatharhea removed her clothing from the day tossed it next to her bed before giving Iduma a light pat on the head.

“Good night,” she replied crawling into the bed and laying back, “you know Iduma it’s gonna be off putting not having Brasidas here again.”

“Borf…” Iduma weakly replied through his sleepy state. Rolling over on her side and looking out the window into the darkened sky, Apatharhea drifted off to sleep.

She was startled awake by something crashing downstairs. Stepping out of bed, Apatharhea rubbed her eyes and through for a moment. It could be Brasidas stumbling home after the syssition completely forgetting that he told her he wished to stay in the inner city.

Pulling on her clothing, Apatharhea looked around the room to see the absence of Iduma too.

Gently walking down the stairs to see a dark figure in the kitchen area moving things around.

“Brasidas, I thought you wished to stay in the inner-city tonight?” Apatharhea replied sleepily before watching the figure turn around slowly and eerily around looking at her.

Apatharhea’s hair stood on the back of her neck slightly, “Brasidas?”

The figure stepped into the moonlight and that’s when Apatharhea saw the person.

Taking a step back, the man towered over her. He wore a bronzed mask that covered his entire face. His armor was made from the same material while the colors that peaked out underneath was a deep almost blackish purple.

They weren’t Athenians, Apatharhea has never seen this armor her entire life.

“Who are you?” she whispered out but the person didn’t reply only stepping closer to her.

Taking a step back fully ready to run up the stairs but felt herself hit someone behind her.

Looking over her shoulder to see a small figure with the same armor behind her, but before Apatharhea could turn her attention back to the other she heard a crunch next to her and nothing but darkness followed.

Crouching down to look at the beautiful wife of the General the man looked up at his follower.

“The Sage didn’t say that she was such a beautiful woman,” the man replied moving her head to the side before looking up, “the mutt did you take care of it?”

“Yes, got rid of it in the back yard,” she replied opening the bottle and pouring a liquid on her dagger, “and why does her beauty matter.”

The man smiled under his mask, “I might have taken it easy on her, don’t want to mess up her beauty. Now remember the Sage wishes for her to remain silent not dead.”

The woman hummed out before getting Apatharhea’s gentle hand and dragging the dagger across the olive skin.

“There, that poison should keep her quiet until the Sage gives us our next orders,” she replied putting the dagger away and looking around.

The other man wrapped Apatharhea in a thick area rug on the kitchen’s ground before lifting her onto his shoulder, “Let’s go.”


	18. The hunt begins

Lysander sat on the bench, lightly touching his nose and wincing at the feeling. He was slowly remembering what happened the night before at the syssition.

_The argument between Brasidas and him grew more and more throughout the night. It didn’t help that they were so busy arguing over stupid things that they didn’t eat much and drank too much wine. This led to a drunken declare of battle from Lysander towards Brasidas._

_“Really? Are you sure you wish to go down this road?” Brasidas replied level headed._

_Lysander narrowed his eyes at him, “I know you let me when those fights years ago, I will show you my true power.”_

_Brasidas rolled his eyes at the statement before seeing everyone was watching them now._

_“To scared?” Lysander challenged._

_“You have had to much Lysander, so have I. Fighting over something as dumb as this isn’t the way. We are family and if I didn’t let you win all those years ago, you would have left,” Brasidas tried to calm him but the Kings were no help._

_“Fight him then,” Archidamos replied happily, “it was getting far to boring here!”_

_Everyone cheered before Brasidas shook his head to himself and sighed out, “Very well.”_

_Lysander and Brasidas knew the dance all to well now. They circled around one another, studying each other, seeing who would attack first._

_Brasidas didn’t dare to attack first he could already hear Apatharhea yelling at him._

_‘How could you get in a fight with my brother over this?!’_

_He quickly noticed Lysander charge at him, stopping him in his tracks. Brasidas skidded in the dirt slightly before looking up. He knew he couldn’t go easy on him, only because Lysander wasn’t gonna return that favor._

Lysander got a few good punches in on Brasidas but it was ultimately Brasidas ending it all with a punch into his nose. When he woke up this morning, he was in some back room on the floor in the building that held the syssition. His head was pounding, nose was sore and his right eye was now completely blackened.

How was he going to explain this to his sister? Looking up suddenly he realized something, she hasn’t arrived this morning like she normally would. If he was correct she would have been waiting for him this morning since he woke up later than he normally would. Standing off the bench he looked around the area some making sure that Iduma was waiting around or some sort of note. He saw nothing at all.

The sun was now in the middle of the sky, and Lysander began to panic slightly. It was rare for her not to come and see him in the morning. She always did since she needed to get things for the day in the market. Was she sick? Or angry with him once again? Did Brasidas actually go back home last night and tell her?

“Sir?” a voice called out.

“Huh?” Lysander asked stopping his pacing and looking over.

“Why don’t you go and check on your sister, we will remain here and teach,” his man told him.

Lysander nodded before removing his helmet and placing it on the bench. Rushing off towards his sister’s house. Coming to the front area, Lysander looked around the garden not seeing anything moved from yesterday. Walking over to the front door, Lysander was about to give it a knock before seeing it slightly opened. Pushing it opened, he called inside to his sister but was met with nothing at all. Stepping inside he looked around at the house nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. Walking up the stairs towards the sleeping chamber, it too looked like it always did. Bed made and correctly folded.

“What the hell is happening here?” Lysander asked himself walking downstairs looking around once again, “Maybe she left with Brasidas after all?”

Just as he was about to leave he heard something, a whimper.

Walking outside and looking for the source, he saw a ball of fluff in the middle of the poppy garden.

“Iduma?” he replied walking over to the pup and kneeling next to him.

Gently moving his hand over the fur, he felt something wet and sticky. Pulling his hand back up to see fresh blood on it.

Lysander looked around the garden quickly to make sure his sister wasn’t in the same ordeal as Iduma. Realizing that she wasn’t there, Lysander lifted the dog up into his arms.

“I know it hurts and I’m sorry,” Lysander gently told Iduma while he yelped, “Let’s get you back to my home and healed up.”

Carrying the dog all the way across Sparta, Lysander gently placed him on the inside of his house before collecting some things.

Making a warm bed for him to sleep on giving him some food and water. Lysander sat against the wall watching him slowly drink some water.

“Where is Apatharhea? Do you know?” he asked him only getting a small whine at the mention of his owner.

Lysander looked up at the statue of Leonidas slowly petting Iduma’s head thinking. Something told him to look around the square and when he did he saw someone who could help.

“Stay here Iduma,” Lysander replied walking out of the area he sat in.

Watching the woman walk close to the kings’ throne room, Lysander stopped her.

“Eagle-Bearer?” he called out.

She turned on her heels looking for the source with a sour expression on her face before having it fall slightly.

“I haven’t had time to get those scrolls for you,” she told him about to leave but he stopped her.

“No, this is far more important,” he told her with worry and she got the hint before following him.

Kassandra watched while he removed his helmet and sigh out in defeat.

He reached over and patted a black dog’s head.

“So? What did you need?” she asked him.

“It’s my sister, she’s been missing for a couple days now. I have tried to figure out if anyone has seen her or spoken with her but no one has…” Lysander said with worry laced in his voice, “I thought that maybe she left with her husband.”

“So maybe she is with her husband have you tried to go speak with him?” she asked.

“No, she didn’t leave with him,” Lysander replied.

“how do you know?” she asked placing her hands on her hips.

He moved his leg slightly to show the dog more, “she would never leave without Iduma. I joke with her that she loves him more than her husband and I combined.”

Kassandra walked over to the dog and kneeled in front of him petting his face some.

“So he’s a loyal pup?” she asked continuing to pet the dog.

“incredibly,” Lysander replied.

Kassandra stood back up and looked down at the dog before over at the throne room.

Giving a light sigh she looked back at Lysander, “Ok where is her house?”

Lysander stood up and walked to the edge of the area pointing in the opposite direction and up the mountain. Kassandra followed his hand to see.

“She lives in a fairly big house, it’s surrounded by a wall but right inside is rows of olive trees and tons of red poppies,” Lysander told her.

“And her husband?” Kassandra asked him.

“Off at war at the moment, I would like her to be back before he returns. He will be very upset that I haven’t informed him right away or that she was in danger,” Lysander told her getting a head nod from her.

“Alright I will go take a look around and see if I can locate her,” Kassandra replied before heading off.

She was halfway up the hill, before feeling something touch her hand. Jerking it up and looking down, she saw the black dog from before.

Kneeling down she lightly petted him, “I think I heard your name was Iduma correct?”

Bark!

“Oh so you understand me huh? You remind me of Ikaros,” Kassandra joked looking up watching the dog do the same while the eagle screeched, “Do you think you can help me out?”

“borf,” he replied lowly.

“Alright take me home,” she replied before following the dog some more.

They came to a house that was the exact way Lysander described it. Looking around some, she heard Iduma whining at the front door.

Walking over and lightly pushing it open, Kassandra looked inside before hearing a whine.

Looking down to see Iduma waiting for the door to open completely.

Pushing it open all the way, Kassandra let Iduma inside before looking around the untouched house.

“This place looks untouched,” Kassandra replied before looking around some more before watching Iduma sniff an area at the base of the stairs.

Kneeling down and looking around the area, Kassandra saw a few drops of something on the tile.

“Oh no, this looks like dried blood to me,” She remarked before seeing Iduma now laying on the ground near a back entrance. Walking over and looking at the discolored flooring Kassandra looked around the area some more, “Something was dropped here… but what?”

Just then, on the side of the step tucked away was a small vile. Opening it up, Kassandra took a small smell before quickly moving her head away.

“Viper Venom, I fear for your owner now,” Kassandra replied before walking around some more before heading upstairs looking through some more things for more clues.

Walking back down the mountain with not only Iduma walking next to her but vile in hand. She walked over to the area were Lysander was pacing back and forth.

“And?” he asked once he spotted her.

“I found this in the house,” she offered it over.

Lysander took and moved it around, “What is it?”

“Viper venom…” Kassandra replied.

“She was poisoned then? Is my sister dead?” He asked a little more panicked.

“I’m not saying she’s dead, sometimes viper venom is used to immobilize people. They could have used it to move her away from the house,” Kassandra told him.

“Anything else on my sister?” He asked her.

She nodded no, “the house looked untouched… I did take this though.”

Lysander watched Kassandra hold up a familiar cloth, “That is her favorite peplos she wears, it was a gift from her husband once they were married.”

“If you don’t mind, I would like to borrow it and Iduma,” Kassandra looked at the dog, “he’s very loyal and can maybe follow her scent?”

Lysander nodded yes before kneeling in front of the dog, “Here boy, find Apatharhea for me please!”

Iduma leaned forward and sniffed it before snapping his head left and right.

“He’s got her scent maybe,” Lysander replied before watching the dog run off for the entrance.

“I will stay with him,” Kassandra called back following the mutt out of the front area of the inner-city. 


	19. Found the one who was once lost

Kassandra followed clue after clue before sighing out…

“Why am I doing this?” she asked herself before feeling a wet nose on her hand, “Iduma, I don’t know how much longer I can take on finding her.”

Iduma stared at her like he completely understood her and whined.

“Well it’s gonna have to wait, I found clues on a group of cultist here so I need to take care of them before I continue on the hunt,” She replied before standing up, “I could use a mighty wolf like yourself! Wish to hunt some evil people with me?”

Iduma looked down at the ground.

“Hey now, I’m not giving up on your owner. I just have other things that are far more important than this at the moment,” Kassandra told him.

‘Borf,’ he sadly declared.

“Come on, killing some people might help you,” she winked at the pup before heading off.

She helped Iduma on board before hearing Barnabas speak up.

“Where did you get the dog from?” he asked watching the massive dog follow Kassandra to the helm.

“I took on another mission for a person in Sparta, to locate some lost sister. This is her dog but I need to go after a cultist right now so it has to wait,” Kassandra ordered her crew to get to work.

“Alright then, does…does it bite?” Barnabas asked standing away from it.

“Hasn’t attack anyone yet that I know of,” Kassandra replied before petting it’s head.

“It’s massive, that is no ordinary dog,” Herodotos remarked walking towards the dog.

“Looks live a wolf! Maybe even something Hades would have!” Barnabas stated.

Herodotos rolled his eyes petting the dog, “Don’t listen to him, you are a good boy. “

Kassandra looked up at the sky while she sat on her ship.

“Oh hello Iduma,” Kassandra remarked while the dog sat next to her watching the ships bounced in the distance with their lights bobbing against the darkened night sky. 

“So why are we traveling to Boeotia once again?” Herodotos asked her sitting next to her and the dog.

Kassandra pulled out a scroll and handed it over, “A location, something that could help us say that King Pausanias is the traitor king.”

Herodotos read the scroll, “Why would they have things on King Pausanias all the way out here?”

Kassandra shrugged, “I don’t know, but I have a lead so I will at least check on it.”

Herodotos nodded in agreement before they sat in silence.

Kassandra drove her spear through the cultist chest cavity, before whipping it off on her chiton under her armor and looked over at Iduma biting down on their throat.

“Good boy,” Kassandra hummed out, “but we still have a whole cave to clear out, let’s go.”

She carefully walked through the entrance before hearing distant yells and screams.

She then heard two guards walking up. She stopped Iduma from leaving the hiding spot.

The one guard stopped and looked at the other, “When can we kill this bitch, I am tired of hearing her screaming all the time.”

“The Sage will not allow it,” the other replied stretching out his limbs.

“Why keep her alive it would be better to send her back limb by limb to her husband,” the one replied.

Kassandra peaked around the rock to see another woman walking up and Iduma beginning to growl.

“Shh…” Kassandra replied softly hushing him.

“We are not to kill her at all,” the lady who walked up replied.

“Then give her more venom to shut her up?” the other stated.

“I have, if I give her anymore she’ll die and the Sage will have us all dead,” she replied.

Iduma growled again and leapt out.

“Shit…” Kassandra mumbled out.

The distant screams of the woman who walked up beginning attack was all that was heard before Kassandra stepped out and killed the other two.

“What the hell was that?” she asked the dog before it ran off towards the distant lady screaming, “Iduma wait!”

Carefully following the dog, she began to hear the other voice screaming louder.

“You Malakas! Get me out of here!” this lady screamed, “My husband will tear you into shreds for harming me…”

Kassandra peaked around the corner to see two more guards, Iduma slowly walking up to them and a lady in a cage. She had blonde hair all messed up, a dirty peplos caked in mud and a bandage around her hand.

She turned around in her cage and her eyes lit up, “Iduma…”

Kassandra heard her whisper out.

She looked over at the cage before seeing the woman come to the edge of it, “Hey, come help me get out please?”

Kassandra snuck up to the cage.

The woman within looks like someone she hasn’t seen before minus the grim and dirt. She was quiet beautiful.

“Are you just going to stare at me? Let me out, my husband is a Spartan General. He will pay you as will my brother,” She replied gripping onto the bars.

“I will let you out but go for the exit,” Kassandra told her starting to cut the rope that held the gate shut.

“I am not going run away, they have proof,” she replied causing Kassandra to look up at her.

“Proof of what?” she asked.

“King Pausanias… he leads these people. He had me kidnapped for some odd reason,” she replied watching Kassandra open the gate.

Kassandra watched her step out and look around some.

“Your name, is it Apatharhea by any chance?” Kassandra asked her.

She looked over at her, “It is how did you…” her purple eyes narrowed at her, “you are the Eagle-Bearer. Did my husband send you?”

Kassandra gently grabbed her arm and guided her into the shadows, “No your brother.”

“Lysander sent you? Of course he would,” Apatharhea rolled her eyes, “He worries too much…”

“Well his worry allowed me to find you,” she replied looking at her hand and leg, “are you injured.”

Apatharhea looked down, “They kept cutting me with a dagger for some odd reason.”

She moved the cloth on her hand looking at the wound starting to heal.

“They were putting viper venom in you, to make sure you wouldn’t fight back… guess it wasn’t enough,” Kassandra told her, “Lucky us.”

Apatharhea lightly petted Iduma’s fur, “I thought you were dead…”

“Here…” Kassandra offered a small knife over, “now don’t get in the way.”

Apatharhea nodded yes to her before watching Kassandra move further into the cave. Following slowly behind her, Apatharhea saw the rest of these masked freaks. She watched while Kassandra jump away from an incoming sword.

Apatharhea’s hair stood up on the back of her neck causing her to turn around and see someone coming towards her.

“Ah little one, I will not allow you to leave alive,” a familiar voice spoke.

“I will not allow you to take me once again!” Apatharhea replied getting ready to fight.

Kassandra slid her blade across the cultist throat before quickly turning around at the sound blades smacking. About to attack whoever came up, Kassandra stopped and watched in awe.

Apatharhea got the cultist on his back and was repeatedly stabbing the cultist over and over. 

“Uh I think he’s dead now…” Kassandra replied seeing her turn and look at her. she was slightly out of breath until the sudden look of distress go across her face.

Shaking off the look, Kassandra watched her move past her and towards the table. Tossing everything off the table before finding the proof needed.

“Here see?” she asked handing it over seeing that it was the seal of King Pausanias on an order to kill Apatharhea.

“Alright we have our proof now, but if King Pausanias is wanting you dead we need to hide you away,” Kassandra thought for a moment, “Follow me I have an idea.”

Apatharhea followed behind Kassandra still unsure of what her plan might be before coming to a fairly large spartan camp.

“Why do the gods keep punishing me?!” a male called out from across the way.

Apatharhea peeked around Kassandra to see who was yelling, she saw a man in a huff standing there with a sour expression.

“I need to speak with my _pater_ ,” Kassandra stated crossing her arms over her chest staring down the Spartan leader.

“And what of?” he replied puffing up his chest.

Apatharhea rolled her eyes, ‘are all Spartan men the same?’

“Does it matter? It’s a private and I wish to discuss with him only,” Kassandra pretty much growled out around clinched teeth.

The man leaned over and straightened up some at the sight of Apatharhea, “Who’s the woman with you? I know you cannot take on a helot, you haven’t even gotten your citizenship back.”

Apatharhea was about to speak up before Kassandra placed a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“She is a Spartan herself, kidnapped by hired thugs,” Kassandra smoothly lied.

“Who hired them?” he asked.

“Athenians…” she replied, “ I have to get her back safely for my money…”

“Is that all you work for drachmae? Where is your honor?” he replied walking around her and giving a slight bow to Apatharhea, “I am Stentor, I can take you off this barbarians hands.”

Apatharhea took a step back looking up at Kassandra who briefly gave her a nod yes.

“Very well…” Apatharhea mumbled out taking Stentor’s inviting hand.

“Where is _Pater_?” Kassandra called out.

“In the far-off tent make it quick the quicker you leave, the less I have to see of you,” Stentor remarked guiding Apatharhea away. She looked over at Kassandra in worry before seeing her mouth out, ‘Don’t worry I won’t be long.’

Braiding her hair to the side, Apatharhea felt better that she was finally cleaned and out of her old clothing.

“I do apologize for the ill-fitting clothing, not a lot of women grace us,” Stentor told her while they walked the camp.

“You seem to have had run ins with Kassandra a fair amount,” Apatharhea replied while they stopped for a moment.

Stentor sighed out deeply, “And I hate every moment of it.”

Apatharhea looked up at him wearing the same sour expression from before, “And why is that, I mean she seems a little curt but reasonable.”

“Reasonable…” Stentor mumbled out, “humph.”

Kassandra paced back and forth while Nikolaos read the scroll before speaking up.

“And what are you going to do?” Nikolaos asked her.

“I have more proof than just that,” Kassandra told him.

Nikolaos saw Kassandra gesture for him to follow her. Stepping outside the tent, he saw her gesture to the small woman sitting near the fire with Stentor and other Spartans.

“Who is she?” He asked.

“I don’t know exactly but King Pausanias did have her ordered for death… she’s the wife of some important General,” Kassandra replied watching all the men idolize her and stare at her.

“Well you might want to save her from them,” Nikolaos told her gesturing towards the men before hearing more people come through the gate.

“More people from Sparta? Why?” Kassandra asked while Nikolaos shrugged and Stentor walk over to them.

Apatharhea gently took the clay bowl from the helot that offered it over while the other men casually chatted but kept a close eye on Apatharhea. She looked down and the black sludge in the bowl. She was very hungry but unsure if she was this hungry. Carefully bring the bowl to her lip the first drop of the black broth touched her tongue caused her to almost vomit but she held it in.

“Are you sure you are Spartan?” a hoplite replied with a smile.

Apatharhea looked at the bowl once again before drinking it all back as quickly as she could before she could taste it once again. Gently placing the bowl down on the ground Apatharhea held her hand to her mouth to keep it down.

“I was not born in Sparta,” Apatharhea told them softly.

“Oh? But how did you become a Spartan then?” Stentor asked her still posing for her.

Apatharhea removed her hand and looked up, “I married a Spartan general.”

Stentor’s shoulders slumped some, “So your married.”

“I am yes, and for your information. I am from Korinthia,” Apatharhea replied getting off the log and hearing someone follow her.

“You are from Korinthia? The land of…” Stentor began to ask her before hearing a deep sigh from Apatharhea.

“Yes the land of the hetaerae and no I was not one,” Apatharhea replied before seeing a familiar face, “Lykos?”

From the entrance Kassandra and Nikolaos watched while 4 Spartans get off their horses. The one in the front removed his helmet and approached Kassandra and gave a slight bow to Nikolaos.

“Are you the Eagle-Bearer?” the man asked.

“I am yes, who’s asking?” Kassandra asked placing her hands on her hips.

“I am Lykos, Brasidas’s second in command, I heard that you came back to Boeotia,” Lykos offered over a scroll, “Brasidas has returned to Sparta along with Myrrine. They are ready to confront the kings on some sensitive matter.”

“Lykos?” a voice called out causing them all turn and look.

“Apatharhea?” Lykos called out walking up to her, “Why are you all the way out here?”

“I was kidnapped!” Apatharhea stated angrily.

“Kidnapped by who?” Lykos asked puzzled.

Apatharhea looked over at Kassandra who stepped forward and whispered out, “Do you trust him?”

Nodding her head yes, Kassandra looked at Lykos, “we are not to speak of it here… my ship is on the other side of the island. Meet us there.”

Lykos nodded yes before looking at Apatharhea.

“She will travel with me, for safety,” Kassandra spoke up.

“Very well, I will meet you at your ship,” Lykos told her leaving with the men he came with.

Apatharhea watched him leave before feeling Kassandra lightly tap her for her attention.

“We need to get you something that isn’t Spartan colors,” She told her.

“Why?” Apatharhea replied.

“Last thing we need is for you to be attacked by Athenians,” Kassandra replied before turning around and seeing Stentor standing there holding something out.

“There, and never let me see your face once again,” he threatened Kassandra earning an eye roll from her.

Taking the green cloth and wrapping it around Apatharhea’s head and shoulders, Kassandra took off her clasp that held her shawl on and clipped the makeshift shawl in place.

“There,” Kassandra stated wadding up her cloth and held it in her hand, tugging at the makeshift hood to cover more of Apatharhea’s face, “That should conceal you until we are at sea.”

Getting on to the back of Kassandra’s horse, Apatharhea watched while they followed the dirt road into the wooded area heading for the other side of the island.

“What do you think will happen to the king?” Apatharhea asked Kassandra.

“Hopefully death, for what he has done,” Kassandra replied looking forward.

“What has he done to your family?” She asked softly over her shoulder.

Kassandra tilted her head slightly, “Everything… Have you ever heard of the Cult of Kosmos?”

Apatharhea thought for a moment, “No, but I’m guessing they are the ones with mask and kidnapped me?”

Kassandra nodded yes too her, “They want to rule over the Greek World, and control everyone.”

“Are they just Spartans? Is there a way to convince the Athenians to help?” Apatharhea asked her.

Kassandra chuckled, “don’t say that in ear shot of a Spartan. But no they are everywhere, on every island.”

“Then who’s the leader if not King Pausanias?” Apatharhea asked her.

“I don’t know, that’s what I am trying to discover now,” Kassandra told her.


	20. Rough return home

Warming her hands by the fire, Apatharhea looked over at Kassandra.

“What did the Cult do to your family?” she asked her.

Turning her attention away from her eagle, Kassandra sighed out.

“There was a prophecy casted on my family and the oracle told my family that my younger brother was going to bring down Sparta so he was tossed off Mount Taygetos. I tried to save him; I really did but in the process, I pushed an elder off the mountain. This lead me to be thrown off the mountain too by my _pater_.”

Apatharhea gasped, “But you lived? You must have some sort godly blood in you. What of your brother?

Kassandra watched the flames dance in the darkness, “The cult took him, tricked my _mater_ told her he was dead. He is no longer my brother, Alexios, he is now Deimos.” 

Apatharhea looked at her hands, “Like the god of terror?”

Kassandra nodded yes.

“I am sorry Kassandra, I can’t imagine the life you have been through. How did you find out about the cult?” Apatharhea asked her.

Kassandra moved her foot in the dirt before replying, “I washed up on a beach in Kephallonia taken in by this man, named Markos. I learned to be who I am from Markos and living on Kephallonia. Met and helped Phoibe…”

Apatharhea realized that Kassandra was trying to push something away.

“Is Phoibe ok? She was really sweet, followed me around the temple,” Apatharhea asked but saw a hurt look flash across her face from the shadows of the flames.

“She…she was killed in Athens, when the cult killed Perikles…” Kassandra told her.

Apatharhea breathed in deeply before getting off the ground and running her hand though her hair, “By the gods, they really are everywhere… Athens is supposed to be secure and safe right?”

Kassandra nodded no, “A plague has swept the streets people are dying and the cult holds the area under their rule.”

Apatharhea looked at her before sitting back down, “Sorry for interrupting your story I am just still taking it all in.”

“I took a contract with someone named Elpenor. He promised me a way off Kephallonia and I took it. I was hired to kill my own father…” Kassandra told her.

“You didn’t do it, we saw him at the camp,” Apatharhea told her, “you are very strong not to kill him.”

“It took a lot of me not to,” Kassandra told her.

Apatharhea nodded in agreement before yawning out.

“Get some sleep Apatharhea,” Kassandra told her.

Apatharhea nodded yes

Clinching to the back of Kassandra’s armor, Apatharhea looked around her while they headed through the small village towards the docks. The rain poured down on top of them and Apatharhea was beginning to feel the chill come on.

“Seems like our Spartans have arrived before us,” Kassandra told her.

Apatharhea blinked a couple times before squinting to see a small group of soldiers on the dock. 

“Is he really trustworthy?” Kassandra asked her.

“Yes, I would trust Lykos with my life. I have plenty of times,” Apatharhea told her earning a nod from Kassandra.

Once they got to the docks, Lykos turned around.

“We will get on the boat, cast out a little then speak,” Kassandra told him, “And only you.”

Lykos looked at her then at Apatharhea, “I am expected back in Sparta, I will travel with you.”

Kassandra shifted her gaze to the others.

“They are going back to the camp, and aid in the takeover of this area,” Lykos told her.

“Fine come on, the faster we get there, the quicker I can confront the traitor king,” Kassandra told him getting on to her boat with Apatharhea in tow.

Having her knees pulled into her chest and her head on them while Kassandra explained the whole situation to Lykos.

“How is this even possible? I have fought with both kings,” Lykos told her taking off his helmet and letting the rain hit his actual head.

“Doesn’t change the fact, that King Pausanias is a traitor to Sparta,” Kassandra replied.

Apatharhea looked up briefly, “Are you sure that you have enough proof?”

Everyone involved in the talk turned and looked at her.

“You are going to need a lot to convince not only the other the king,” Apatharhea started but Lykos cut in, “But also the Elphors…”

“Who are the Elphors?” Kassandra asked.

“They have more control over Sparta even over the kings,” Apatharhea told her, “I was supposed to go before them and ask for my citizenship and prove my marriage.”

Lykos turned fully to look at her, “But yet you didn’t and you are now a citizen? What happened?”

Apatharhea stood up and walked over to them on wobbly knees, “I don’t know if my citizenship will hold after we take care of the traitor king… he pushed for my citizenship.”

Lykos looked at her carefully before hearing Kassandra speak up.

“Here,” Kassandra offered something to Apatharhea a tablet to read.

Gently taking the tablet, Apatharhea sat down and looked it over.

“He wanted Brasidas dead?” Apatharhea replied lowly while Lykos looked over her shoulder next to her.

Kassandra turned and looked, “You know the General?”

Both Lykos and Apatharhea looked up at her. Kassandra looked at them puzzled.

“General Brasidas is Apatharhea’s husband,” Lykos spoke up for her.

“You failed to mention Brasidas was your husband!” Kassandra told her.

“Why would that matter? You still offered to help find me, shouldn’t you keep your word?” Apatharhea quickly fired back.

But before Kassandra could reply back Herodotos stopped her.

“You are saying that you are the wife of an important General that has been marked for death by this traitor king?” Herodotos asked.

“I am yes,” Apatharhea told him.

“The kidnaping is now clearer,” Herodotos stated, “Can you not see it?” he asked the entire group.

Herodotos sighed out before Lykos released it too.

“He was planning to kill you,” Lykos replied looking at Apatharhea earning a head nod from Herodotos, “I predict that he would have told Brasidas before a major battle, his guard would have been down….”

“That would crush him,” Lykos added.

Apatharhea read from the tablet while the anger bubbled up in her more and more… she hated being used like a puppet in some scheme.

A voice came through her anger.

“Well let’s hope we make it to Sparta,” Barnabas called out pointing off towards the front of the boat, “I think Poseidon isn’t pleased with us.”

Kassandra began to yell at the crew telling them to get ready for the massive storm that had suddenly appeared.

Apatharhea braided her hair while looking out across the sea. The night was a brutal one, the storm raged on well into the morning.

“What a storm huh?” Kassandra replied standing near her.

Apatharhea looked at her sideways before seeing Kassandra shaking something at her.

“Is that water?” She asked her weakly.

“It is yes, after that night last night I wouldn’t give you wine,” Kassandra replied before watching her sip from the water skin,

“I never want to set foot on a boat again,” Apatharhea told her still tasting the vomit from the night before in her mouth.

“Do you think that Brasidas is aware of you being gone?” Kassandra asked her.

“He might be by now,” Apatharhea replied looking out at the land approaching them.

“Seems like we have arrived home,” Lykos replied walking up to them.

“If you don’t mind Lykos, could you take me to my brother?” Apatharhea asked behind tired eyes, “I think Kassandra has more to deal with than escort me all the way back.”

Lykos bowed, “it will be my pleasure ma’am…”

Lysander paced back and forth, he heard rumors that Brasidas has returned but maybe he has gotten lucky and he hasn’t returned home quiet yet.

“Lysander?” a weak voice called out.

Turning around to see Apatharhea looking disheveled and rather sickly.

“Apatharhea!” He yelled out walking up to her before seeing the man with her, “Who are you?”

“I am Lykos, second in command to Brasidas,” Lykos told him before looking at Apatharhea, “You ok now?”

She nodded yes before sitting down.

“Here,” Lysander offered her more water, “What happened?”

Taking a couple of gulps, Apatharhea replied, “I just wish to be home, and take a bath… I am tired and repulsive.” 

“Of course come on,” Lysander helped her to her feet and lead her back towards her home with Iduma in tow.

They walked in silence for some time before Lysander spoke up.

“Did the Eagle-Bearer find you?” He asked her.

“Yes, and brought Iduma with her,” Apatharhea weakly replied.

“Good, I will pay her properly…” Lysander replied before stopping short.

Apatharhea looked up to a very concerned and worried looking Brasidas approaching them.

“What happened to her?!” he asked.

Before the two men could begin to argue, Apatharhea spoke up.

“Please, I just want to bathe and sleep,” she replied having Brasidas take her arm and help her inside while the others followed behind.

Once getting her upstairs and settled into the bathing room, Brasidas stormed back down the stairs.

“What happened to my wife?” he asked Lysander who looked defeated and relieved all in one.

“She was kidnapped, by who I don’t know. I enlisted the help of the Eagle-bearer and she found her…” Lysander told him.

“And you didn’t think of telling me?!” he replied.

“And what good would have that done? She would have still been missing,” Lysander calmed himself, “She’s home and besides being drained and tired… she seems fine to me.”

Brasidas huffed out, before looking up the stairs, “I have to go and help Kassandra with this claim of a traitor king. Stay here and help her if she needs it…”

Lysander nodded yes.


	21. Death of a Traitor King

Apatharhea sat up in bed and looked around the room. Turning around towards Brasidas, to see him snoozing away next to her but she couldn’t shake the feeling something was off. Having slight memories of the events before, Apatharhea got out of bed and pulled out her knife. Carefully stepping down the stairs hearing her heartbeat, beat away inside her head before stepping down on the floor below. Looking everywhere and finding nothing out of the ordinary, Apatharhea slumped her shoulders before hearing someone walk up behind her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up causing her to whip around pulling the blade up towards the others throat.

Gently moving the blade Brasidas blinked at her, “My Goddess are you ok?”

She began to breath heavily and shake before dropping the knife on the ground.

“Apatharhea?” He questioned stepping forward gently grabbing her hands in his.

“I am sorry,” her voice trembled while she spoke.

“What woke you up?” Brasidas asked her looking around to be sure no one was around.

“I thought I heard someone downstairs, but I think it was all in my head,” the look of shame came across her face.

Brasidas gentle guided her back upstairs before looking back around and realized that there was something missing from inside the house… where is Iduma?

Keeping the thought to himself, Brasidas helped her upstairs before gently helping her into bed. Sitting next to her while she drifted back to sleep, Brasidas stood up and tip toed downstairs looking around the area before picking her blade off the floor. Sliding the small dagger on the table before heading out the front door scanning the gardens to see no sign of Iduma anywhere. Giving on finally look around he headed back inside, assuming he would show up in the morning. 

Brasidas gently got out of bed careful not to wake Apatharhea. He walked downstairs before looking around.

“Iduma?” he called out quietly but was met with nothing.

Walking outside and looking around the area, before hearing someone walk up.

“Lysander?” he called out, "Apatharhea had a bit of a rough night, let her sleep in." 

Lysander didn't even flinch at the sentence only gestured for Brasidas to follow him. 

Brasidas looked back at the house before following him off the property back towards the main city.

“Lysander are you going to tell me what is happened?” Brasidas asked him but he remained silent before they came to the main city.

There was a bunch of people rushing about and then there was Kassandra walking away from the chaos with Iduma trotting close by. She kneeled down in front of the dog and gave him a good pet before telling him something.

He watched while Kassandra walked back towards the kings thrones and that's when Iduma spotted Brasidas. Rushing over towards him, Brasidas bent over and lightly petted him before pulling his hand away feeling something sticky in his fur.

“Iduma why are you covered in blood?” he asked both the dog before looking at Lysander.

“King Pausanias was found dead outside the city’s walls… his leg was attacked and mauled by a dog,” Lysander replied looking down at Iduma.

“The king is dead?” Brasidas replied looking at him in shock, “Iduma doesn’t attack anyone without cause.”

Lysander moved around inside his armor before producing something, and handing it to Brasidas, “Like kidnapping his owner?”

Brasidas reached up and collected the tablet before looking at it carefully seeing the orders given to kill Apatharhea.

“Where did you get this? I wouldn't believe our king would kill my wife!" Brasidas replied.

“His seal is on the bottom, and it was reserved evidence to prove of his treasonous ways,” Lysander told him.

Brasidas sighed out, “What is happening around here?” before looking back over at Lysander, “may I ask you a question?”

Lysander moved his head to look at him before nodding.

“Do you know what happened the night Apatharhea she was kidnapped,” Brasidas asked him.

“I haven’t really spoken with her, she has distanced herself away,” Lysander told him.

“I think it’s still bothering her but she won’t speak with me on it,” Brasidas told him.

Lysander looked over at him once again, “It was a lot for her, do you expect her to be alright? She was held captive for months before the Eagle-Bearer found her.”

Brasidas sighed out watching some hoplites carry the body of King Pausanias while King Archidamos stared at everything rubbing his head.

A small clanking noise was heard next to him causing him to look over. Lysander was holding out a little pouch before gesturing towards Kassandra.

“She refused to take my payment, for returning Apatharhea,” Lysander told him, “I need to get back to training people…”

Brasidas watching while Lysander walked off but another set of footsteps approached him.

“You should be proud of Iduma,” the voice told him.

“Kassandra, word has gotten around that you killed King Pausanias,” Brasidas told her.

“No longer a king, not in Sparta,” another voice called out.

Both turned to look at King Archidamos joining them, “He betrayed Sparta, he is no longer seen as a king. Kassandra you said you had other proof to prove this?”

Kassandra lightly rolled her eyes before replying, “Was what I showed not enough? Not to mention him fleeing when he did.”

King Archidamos showed no signs that he was kidding.

“Very well,” Kassandra felt around before pulling out a couple scrolls offering them over before kneeling down, “Thank you for your help out there Iduma…”

The dog looked up at her with a smile.

King Archidamos looked around the scrolls and down at the dog, “Is this your mutt Brasidas?”

“Well not completely mine mostly my wife’s, my king…” Brasidas told him.

He arched his eye brows up, “All I saw was him, running so fast like Hades himself was chasing him. Damn near took out my wife in the process, brought my attention to the whole event.”

“I am sorry my king,” Brasidas told him bowing his head low.

King Archidamos read from the scrolls again, “Pausanias wished for your death as well as your wife’s…”

Brasidas sighed out deeply, “So it would seem.”

“He took great interest in your wife, I now see why it was,” King Archidamos replied offering the scrolls back to Kassandra before walking back off towards the throne room.

Both Brasidas and Kassandra watched him leave.

“Here, Lysander says you are refusing payment,” Brasidas told her.

Kassandra put up her hands to stop him, “I will not, she is your wife.”

“You still saved her though,” Brasidas tossed the pouch to her before she could reject it again, “Come on Iduma, your mother has to be worried.”

Kassandra watched them before leaving herself.

Apatharhea paced back and forth that worrisome feeling bubbling up inside her. When she heard the door open, she snapped around. 

“Iduma!” she shouted hugging the dog, “I was looking everywhere for you!”

“He got out last night,” Brasidas told her, “I think that’s what you heard.”

Apatharhea looked up at him with her bright purple eyes laced with tears, before stepping back and looking down at herself.

“Why is he covered in blood?” she asked looking at her clothing and arms.

“He rushed to help Kassandra stop King Pausanias,” Brasidas replied sitting down on a nearby chair allowing his head to fall in his hands.

“And? That doesn’t explain the blood,” Apatharhea replied wiping it off with a cloth.

“He’s dead,” Brasidas simply replied.

Apatharhea took that as a hint to drop the subject all together and went to her daily duties.

But Brasidas stopped her, “Apatharhea?”

“Hm?” she asked him turning around.

“Are you ok? last night you seemed a little…” He asked her sitting at the table looking at her.

“Of course, I am fine,” she cut him off before leaving quickly. 

Tending to her flowers, Apatharhea peeked up at the sound of someone walking by.

“Flowers are looking lovely,” the voice told her while she looked back down.

“Thank you Lykos,” he replied lowly.

He awkwardly shifted on his feet before hearing someone walk out.

“Lykos? Why are you here?” Brasidas asked placing his spear in the sand.

Apatharhea peeked up once again to see Lykos offering a slate over. Brasidas read it over before hearing Lykos speak up.

“King Archidamos orders,” he told him.

Brasidas sighed out before looking over at Apatharhea, who was working once again.

“Ok thank you,” Brasidas handed the tablet over before Lykos spoke up again.

“Rumors are that Deimos is in that area and about to join the battle too,” Lykos told him. 

This peaked Apatharhea’s attention now.

“A god?” Apatharhea asked standing up from the ground.

“His skills are said to be like a god,” Lykos told her.

“It’s Kassandra’s brother and one of the leaders in the Cult of Kosmos,” Brasidas told them.

“I remember Kassandra telling me about that,” Apatharhea thought for a moment, “Lykos would you mind giving us a moment?”

Lykos looked between the two of them before giving a slight bow and left the residence.

Once he was gone, Apatharhea turned to Brasidas.

“I don’t want you to go!” she replied.

“Apatharhea I have too, the king has asked me and I have to do what is asked of me,” Brasidas replied.

“This whole damn state has generals varying in ages, damn they have people well into their older years still generals!” Apatharhea yelled at him, “Please talk to the king, have him send someone else?”

Brasidas placed his hands on her shoulders, “I can’t Apatharhea! Please just understand… I need to go speak with Kassandra over this matter.”

Apatharhea felt the anger bubble within her before waving him off telling him to just leave and storming inside.


	22. Something is Coming

Lysander stood looking down at a bundle of flowers laying on a stone bench before hearing someone mumbling under their breath. Turning around to look at the source, before seeing Brasidas pacing out.

“Brasidas?” Lysander called out.

He looked over at him before huffing out, “Did Apatharhea come to you?”

Lysander blinked a couple times, “Are you two fighting once again?”

Brasidas placed his hands on his hips before looking around the area, “Not fighting but Apatharhea is upset that I am leaving.”

Lysander paced over, “Can you blame her? She was kidnapped while she was alone and might be scared to be alone?”

Brasidas looked at him looking before glancing over at the flowers before back Lysander, “Well if you see her, I would like to speak with her before I leave.”

Watching Brasidas walk away, Lysander heard footsteps gently approach. Turning to face the person, Lysander saw his sister join him once again.

“Could have warned me,” Lysander told her before feeling a dog stand next to him. Gently petting Iduma’s head, Lysander looked at Apatharhea while she messed with the flowers on the bench she brought.

“You know he has to go to war, he’s a general…” Lysander told her watching the recruits run about.

Gently moving the delicate purple flower, behind the red poppy, Apatharhea looked up.

“I know…” She simply replied.

Lysander peaked over at her, “What is the matter?”

She didn’t even look up before replying once again, “Just don’t think it’s wise for him to leave after finding out the previous king wishes him dead. What makes us think that they both aren’t with this Cult?”

“Who?” Lysander asked her now turning towards her.

Laying the flowers across her white peplos and folding her hands over them, “King Archidamos…”

Lysander barked out a laugh before seeing the serious look on Apatharhea’s face. Looking around before replying, “King Archidamos is a massive maláka, but he loves Sparta more than anyone.”

Apatharhea looked up at him while he whispered down to her. She sighed out but before she could ask another question Lysander put his hand up to stop her. She followed his eyes to see a woman pacing back and forth near the entrance stopping to look inside before starting again.

“What is she doing?” Apatharhea asked him.

Lysander watched before seeing the girl walk in.

“I was wondering where you got those?” the girl in her early maiden years asked.

Apatharhea looked down at her lap, where a mixture of red poppies, purple lavender and small white flowers all tied together with a simple ribbon.

“I made them,” Apatharhea told her.

“Oh,” she sighed out, “do you pick them around here?”

Apatharhea shook her head no but before she could reply some one called for the woman.

“Melita!” an older woman wearing something similar outfit came up to her before looking at both Apatharhea and Lysander then back at the girl, “The queen is ready to leave and getting a little upset by you missing.”

The girl named Melita bowed slightly apologizing before following her out.

Lysander huffed out, “Well that was odd…”

Apatharhea nodded in agreement before looking up at him again, “And why have you asked me to make this for you?”

Lysander looked at her briefly before quickly turning away, “No reason but you can leave them there if you must leave…”

Apatharhea stood up, gently laid the flowers on the stone bench before dusting herself off, “I should go and speak with my husband before he leaves…”

Nodding yes in agreement, Apatharhea began to leave before looking down at Iduma.

“He’s up to something, shall we follow him around to see?” She asked the pup getting a soft bark in reply.

Apatharhea sat on a stone bench on the other side of the market before watching a young woman walk up towards the training area. She was only slightly taller than Apatharhea but someone she’s never seen before. Carefully keeping her distance, Apatharhea watched her reappear smiling and holding the flowers she brought.

Watching her walk through the market before stopping at a stall and talking with the lady selling some sort of food.

Kassandra stood on the edge of the fort while Brasidas finished speaking with his second in command, Lykos, once he was done he sighed out deeply.

“I would really like to find my wife before I leave,” Brasidas told her.

“Has she gone missing again?” Kassandra asked crossing her feet in front of her while she leaned against the wall.

“Only hiding from me,” Brasidas told her looking around some, “She went to her brother, and hid when I showed up.”

Kassandra looked at her sandals humming out in agreement before pushing off the wall.

“What if I find her and get her to speak with you would you feel better?” Kassandra asked looking at him now.

Brasidas huffed out before looking down at the city below, “If you wouldn’t mind. She might listen to you, I will gather my forces and meet you in Pylos.”

Kassandra nodded yes before leaving the area and headed towards the area where Lysander was. She was watching her feet before looking up to see a petite blonde lady peaking around a tree.

Walking up behind her, looking at her white peplos up and down Kassandra watched in silence before seeing the blonde woman move her head to watch another lady walk through the market.

Kassandra leaned over to watch the other woman, she wouldn’t deny that the other woman’s beauty was something else but why was she watching her?

“You know speaking with her will work, I understand why you are sneaking though. You are a married woman,” Kassandra told the blonde woman, who jumped and looked at her with those purple eyes.

“When did you get here?” Apatharhea asked looking around to see where she came from.

“Watching you, follow that woman about,” Kassandra told her.

“I’m not following her to peruse a relationship,” Apatharhea huffed out crossing her arms across her chest before rolling her eyes and gesturing for Kassandra to follow her somewhere.

They headed towards a little side area and sat down. Kassandra watched Apatharhea fold her hands in her lap.

“Ever since I returned, Lysander has been acting a bit off,” she replied, “and I think it has to do with her.”

Kassandra arched her eyebrow at her.

“What? He is my brother and we tell each other everything,” Apatharhea gestured with her arm, “Why is it, that when I come back from being kidnapped for a months everyone has changed!”

Standing up off the bench, Kassandra sighed out, “If I find this woman and what is happening between her and Lysander will you go and speak with Brasidas before he leaves?”

“Fine,” Apatharhea threw her hands up and left the area.

Looking around the docking area, Apatharhea spotted a tall man wearing a helmet and looking about.

“Lykos?” she called out walking up.

He turned and looked at her before removing his helmet, “Brasidas has been worried sick about where you have been.”

“And where is he?” Apatharhea sighed out.

Lykos turned slightly and pointed towards Brasidas telling soldiers different things.

Apatharhea walked past them and off towards the side before seeing Brasidas look up at her.

“Ok, get ready to leave. I will be there soon,” Brasidas told them.

Turning towards her, Brasidas sighed out, “Apatharhea I know you are upset by all this but I have to go.”

Apatharhea snapped her head towards him, “And you are being a fool… if you think it is smart to go into an actual battle against this Deimos after knowing that the Cult wishes you dead…”

Brasidas put up his hand to hush her which infuriated Apatharhea even more. 

Flaring her nostrils, Apatharhea held her tongue while Brasidas spoke up.

“I am leaving for this, I have been told to go and I will. I just wished to say goodbye before I left,” Brasidas told her looking past her.

Apatharhea peaked over her shoulder at person approaching them.

“Good luck in the battle General,” she replied leaving them on the dock before heading back for the main market. Feeling a hand grab her elbow, Apatharhea whipped around to confront the person but felt her features soften.

“Kassandra, aren’t you supposed to leave with Brasidas?” Apatharhea asked.

“Good thing about having my own boat I can leave whenever,” Kassandra looked at her closely, “Come, let’s go speak somewhere out of the public eye.”


	23. A King's Favor

Apatharhea filled the cup up with wine then placed it in front of Kassandra before filling up her own cup.

They sat in silence for a while before Kassandra spoke up.

“Her name is Calista,” Kassandra told her.

Apatharhea looked up at her puzzled.

Kassandra sipped from the wine, “The girl you were following?”

“Hmm,” Apatharhea hummed out before sipping at her wine, “And who is this Calista?”

Kassandra leaned back in her chair, “some old General’s daughter, kind of pushing maidenhood now and her father keeps setting her up with these awful men.”

Apatharhea stared into her cup.

“I asked her about Lysander and she seemed delighted to tell me everything,” Kassandra told her grabbing the wine pitcher and filled Apatharhea’s cup before her own, “Apparently they met in the markets a couple weeks back and since then he’s been bring her flowers.”

Apatharhea sighed out, “From my garden…” grabbing her wine and chugging it she spoke up once again, “I hate it when people touch my garden it always kills my flowers.”

Kassandra chuckled under her breath.

“May I ask a question of you Kassandra?” Apatharhea asked.

Kassandra nodded yes.

“Do you believe that the other king is with this cult?” Apatharhea asked her.

Kassandra pushed her wine cup away before standing up, giving Apatharhea a light pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry yourself with this Cult business too, King Archidamos isn’t part of the Cult,” Kassandra told her goodbye before leaving. Apatharhea walked to the open door and watched her leave before getting back to her daily task. 

Sitting on the normal stone bench, Apatharhea waited around for Lysander.

“Apatharhea?” a voice called out.

Looking over to see a person walking up to her, a young woman came walking up to her.

“Yes?” Apatharhea asked.

“You are being requested in the throne room,” She blinked at her.

Apatharhea stood up and brushed off her clothing before eyeing the girl then left for the throne room. Walking through the doors, Apatharhea looked around to see no guards but King Archidamos sat on his throne reading from a tablet.

Stopping in front of throne, Apatharhea sighed out before speaking up, “My king?”

Archidamos looked up at her, “Ah, Brasidas’s wife…Apatharhea correct?”

She nodded yes but remained silent.

Archidamos placed his tablet to the side and stood up, “I have something to ask of you?”

Apatharhea looked up at him now while he paced back and forth, “Of course my King what may I have help you with?”

Archidamos stopped and looked at her, “Pausanias spoke highly of your abilities with gardens. And supplied a lot of them for dyeing clothing.”

She nodded yes.

Archidamos looked down at her, “you also deliver flowers to others?”

“Not for the drachmae, it’s to help ease the minds of those who morn,” Apatharhea told him before seeing this look, “They believe that the poppies will get their fallen warriors will be granted passage into Elysium.”

“Never knew that placing poppies with the fallen granted them passage into Elysium,” he replied.

“I think it’s more of a offering to Persephone, to maybe get in good favor with her,” Apatharhea told him.

Archidamos sighed out deeply before sitting down, “I’ve had one of my house maidens following you around for the past few days.”

“I’ve noticed she wasn’t the best at it,” Apatharhea replied.

Archidamos chuckled lowly, “Didn’t say she was one of my best spies… I had her follow you to see if Pausanias was correct.”

Apatharhea arched an eyebrow before hearing Archidamos softly speak out, “My eldest son was slain in battle.”

“I am deeply sorry,” she whispered back in return.

“It was my own fault, I sent him to a heavily Athenian guarded area with hardly any soldiers…” Archidamos told her.

Apatharhea shuffled her feet not knowing what else to do before Archidamos finally told her why he asked her there.

“My wife has been taking this rather hard, and I want to make it up to her. Recently her gardens around our house have been dying. She has been so down after recent events, that I think if you were to help get the gardens back alive that maybe she will be happy once again. If you were to do this, I might allow Brasidas permission to leave for a while to start a family,” Archidamos replied.

Apatharhea nodded yes to him before hearing him tell her who she needed to speak with before telling her to leave. She turned to walk out before seeing a woman standing at the entrance.

“Follow me please,” she told her while they left the throne room.

“The queen, once had a lovely garden but the new helots and with her growing age it’s been dying. I saw you several times carrying flowers back and forth through the markets. Before delivering some to that solider who trains the young ones,” She told her.

“He’s my brother who wanted them for someone else,” Apatharhea told her.

The woman stopped before turning to her, “I was wondering something…”

Apatharhea arched an eyebrow before stopping in front of her.

“Do you believe in what you told the king about burning flowers with the fallen, it will grant them favors with Persephone and passage into Elysium?” she asked her.

Apatharhea looked up into the sky, “I don’t know, I just hope that it grants the family peace.”

“Would you mind making one of those flowers for…” she began before Apatharhea replied.

“I was going to anyways,” she replied to her.


	24. Time keeps moving along

Looking down into the city below, the sudden hand touching her shoulder startled Apatharhea.

“The Queen is requesting you,” this other handmaiden told her.

Following her through the winding gardens, and into a side room on the estate, Apatharhea gave a small bow to the figure sitting on bench.

The elder woman smiled before shooing everyone away leaving her and Apatharhea alone.

“You have done such a lovely job on all this, the rumors themselves do you no justice,” she told her patting the spot next to her.

Hesitating for a second, Apatharhea walked over and sat next to her before thanking her softly for the wine.

“I have been in the same area as your brother and in a room with your husband,” the Queen paused looking at her of the rim of the clay cup, “I didn’t expect you to be this quiet.”

Apatharhea didn’t reply right away before hearing a cup gently lay on the spot next to her.

“I am growing worried for my husband,” she finally told the Queen.

“War is something to always worry about, but it is an honorable death in our culture,” she replied.

“We were fighting a lot right before he left, I could not live with myself if he was killed in battle,” Apatharhea softly sobbed out.

Feeling a light hand touch her shoulder, Apatharhea looked over.

“You haven’t come from a family of warriors I am guessing?” she softly asked her.

“I came from nothing,” she replied, “I would think the King would have told you about that.”

The Queen stood up and waved her hand around telling her that she didn’t care about this information, “I will always respect a woman who fought for her place in society, it shows how much of a warrior she is herself. Walk with me.”

Following close to her they walked up towards a small temple and stopped in front of a statue that was of the goddess Athena.

“Tell me Apatharhea, do you believe in the gods?” she asked her.

“I don’t know anymore, do you?” Apatharhea asked her.

“Only when it’s convenient to me,” she replied looking up at the statue, “But I now know why you were suddenly dropped into my lap.”

Apatharhea looked at her in a confused state.

She shifted her eyes over, “I am from a poor family too, we aren’t too different after all. My grandfather couldn’t afford to be a warrior, my father fought and worked hard to make sure he could be. Then I married a future king.”

“Do you think it was divine intervention?” Apatharhea asked. 

She paused for a moment, “It could have been but have you ever had the feeling that maybe you are more than this world?”

“Like you don’t belong?” Apatharhea asked her.

Turning so quickly it startled Apatharhea, the Queen grabbed her hands into hers, “Exactly, I couldn’t think of the words but yes that is what it feels like. Like maybe I am to be something more than just a queen who bares children…I would give anything just to be known as Thalis once again.”

“Are you not happy anymore?” Apatharhea asked her.

Queen Thalis sighed out dropping Apatharhea’s hands in the process, “I haven’t been happy in my relationship with Archidamos in years… When we first met he was a warrior from a royal family and I felt like I was in the heavens when he took me as his wife. But then you feel like…”

“You have a huge target on your back and that you need to constantly watch your back where ever you go,” Apatharhea replied so quietly looking deeply into Athena’s marbled eyes.

A silence fell between them before Thalis spoke up, “You have your lows in a marriage… you suspect your husband laying with another woman then you lose you eldest son. You feel like Hades himself pulled you into the depths of Tartaros and you begin wonder how you can come back to the surface. Then that husband goes out and finds someone who can redo your own gardens, with your favorite flowers. And it doesn’t make up for the fights or the losses but it does make you realize that maybe it’s worth it…”

Apatharhea peeked over at her before feeling Thalis lightly pat her shoulder, “Pray to Athena, ask her to forgive you and to have Brasidas return without injury.”

Hearing Thalis walk off, Apatharhea had flash backs to when she would pray for hours at the feet of Demeter back in Arkadia. Bending forward and touching her head to the cooled marble before speaking her prayer.

“Great goddess of war and wisdom, I call upon you to ask that I have been a fool and fought with the one I love before he left for war. I beg you, please allow him to return home without harm,” Apatharhea whispered into the floor.

The prayer still going through her head, Apatharhea made her way into the now closed market area and towards the training area where her brother normally stood.

Feeling a cold nose press to her hand, Apatharhea sighed out and kneeled down putting her face into Iduma’s fur.

“I feel like life is moving along Iduma and I’m still standing still,” She whispered to him before leaning back and petting his head before standing up.

Walking over and standing on the edge of the training yard, Apatharhea watched while her brother ‘cut’ through others before spotting her. Waving them away, he walked up to her.

“It’s odd not seeing you around in the mornings anymore,” he replied to her.

She gave a soft laugh, “and I have a feeling that you aren’t here alone anymore in the mornings. My absents is not completely void.”

Crossing his hands over his chest, “Doesn’t mean I don’t wish to see my sister from time to time, beside dropping the mutt off.”

Looking down at Iduma, Apatharhea replied, “Thank you for watching him, I finished what needed to be done.”

“Then will I see you in the mornings once again?” He turned to ask her but saw her already heading home.

A welcoming soft breeze blew through the window, and slowly drifted across Apatharhea’s body while she laid staring into the darkness at the ceiling. Sleep was becoming harder for her to find, and she would always lay in bed listening to the crickets outside for hours before just getting up.

“Why must I be curse with this?” Apatharhea cried out in frustration before sitting up looking around the dark room. Walking down the stairs in her bare state, Apatharhea rummaged around in pots trying to locate the plants she was looking for.

Finding the dried herbs, she crushed them together and poured them into some wine but before she could drink she heard a whine next to her.

Looking over at Iduma, Apatharhea replied, “Hey I don’t want to hear it, you can fall asleep easily. I need some help.”

Lifting a flower up into the sun, Apatharhea studied it’s dying pedals. For the first time, her gardens seemed to be dying off.

“That is the prettiest rose I have ever seen, like the goddess Aphrodite touched it,” A soft voice spoke behind her.

Turning on the balls of her feet, Apatharhea looked up to see a younger girl standing there. She was in her early maiden year. She had black hair that was divided, while the top half was braided across the top and the rest fell over her right shoulder. She had slightly darker olive skin than Apatharhea and deep green eyes. She was tall and slender that was engulfed under some white robe like clothes.

“May I help you?” Apatharhea asked the young woman.

She bowed forwards having her hair fall into her face, “I am Frona, a priestess from the Temple of Hestia. Gifted to you by the Queen Thalis herself.”

Apatharhea waved her hand, “I do not need someone’s help.”

“I practiced under the goddess’s watchful eye, to take care of you and the home… especially practiced in caring for child bearing,” She smiled at her.

“You aren’t leaving, are you?” She asked her seeing her shake her head no.

“very well allow me to show you around,” Apatharhea sighed out before showing her inside.


	25. The aftermath of War

_“You are not supposed to be here…” a deep voice called out through the darkness._

_Apatharhea looked all around for the source but saw nothing, “Where am I?”_

_The voice hummed out lowly, “As I suspect, you are in a stage between life and death.”_

_“Life and death?” Apatharhea asked softly before feeling a rush of coolness behind her causing her to quickly turn but was met with darkness._

_“Yes, you are in the in between world, it is very fascinating though,” the voice told her._

_“How so?” she replied._

_“Most mortals do not speak to me, they lie in that darkness without a single word. It’s the beauty of death,” he told her sounding further away now._

_“How am I dying?” Apatharhea asked in a panicked state._

_“That I do not know,” he simply replied._

_“Can I know who I am speaking with?” Apatharhea almost demanded._

_This time the coldness was right behind her, so close she swore she felt it’s icy breath on her neck. The hairs stood on edge as if they already knew the answer before she ever did._

_“I am Thanatos…”_

_“The god of the dead…” she softly whispered, “Why can I not see you or anything? Why is it so empty?” she asked him._

_“As I have said, you are in between life and death. It means the fates are keeping an eye on you deciding on which way your life will go,” Thanatos told her._

_“How long does this continue?” She asked walking through the darkness some._

_“Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?” he riddled off like it as nothing at all._

_“Years?!” Apatharhea shirked into the darkness, “I have a husband that will be looking for me, my brother too…”_

_“I cannot speed up the process at all,” he simply replied ending the conversation._

Rushing up towards the bedroom, Frona quickly pulled in the other person with her.

“She hasn’t awoken at all, I found this downstairs,” Frona all but pushed the cup into the young doctor’s hands.

Taking a quick sniff before quickly looking away, “These are some powerful herbs she is using here, sleep must have been a hard thing to come by.”

“She has been having issues the past week with sleep,” Frona told him.

He walked over placing a hand on her head before over her mouth and nose, “She’s still breathing but in a deep sleep… allow her to sleep it off. If she is not awoken by the late evening retrieve me once again.”

Frona sighed out deeply before heading off to do her activities for the day.

Apatharhea sat up in bed and rubbed her head trying to shake the weird dream.

“My Lady?” Frona stated from the doorway, “Oh thank the gods that you are awake!”

Apatharhea got out of bed and began to make up her hair for the day, “Why wouldn’t I be awake?”

“You looked dead this morning,” she told her holding out a deep red peplos for her to wear today.

Wrapping the cloth on around herself, Apatharhea replied back, “Hmm odd that you say that.”

Frona looked at her closely.

Fixing her clothing properly, she told Frona what happened.

“Long before you came, in the middle of the night I was taken by people who the traitor king hired. I was poisoned and kept far away for months… One of the night I was poisoned, I had very vivid dream where I was talking with the god of death…”

Frona light grabbed her hand, “I will not allow anyone to come into this house while I am here.”

Apatharhea chuckled, “You are still a child yourself, I had some sword training and I couldn’t fight them off.”

Kneeling down to pet Iduma, “Even Iduma couldn’t keep them at bay… Promise me something Frona.”

“Of course my lady,” she said eagerly.

“If the time comes again and people do come for me, you are to hid until they are gone. You will not put yourself at risk for me or this house hold,” Apatharhea told her firmly.

Frona thought for a moment before nodding yes.

Frona followed close to Apatharhea while they walked down the hill.

“May I suggest that tonight not drink that elixir you made, and go to the local baths?” Frona replied while they walked through the markets.

“The public baths?” Apatharhea asked her stopping at a stall.

“If I remember correctly there are special baths for the upper class in Sparta,” Frona told her, “I mean you are a higher General’s wife so you should have the right to go there.”

Apatharhea sighed out.

“Are you still upset over that dream?” Frona asked her collecting the food from the farmer.

“I don’t think it’s an easy thing to get over when the God of Death talks with you,” Apatharhea told her.

“Maybe it was some sort of a sign?” Frona told her.

“Oh of what, that I am about to die?” Apatharhea asked before a voice startled her.

“You’re about to die?” The voice spoke up.

Turning around Apatharhea looked up, “Lysander why are you in the markets?”

Lysander looked at Frona before at Apatharhea, “Why is this random woman saying that you are about to die?”

Apatharhea peeked over at Frona, “This is Frona, Lysander she’s my house maiden…”

Lysander’s face fell before taking Apatharhea’s arm and pulling her away from people, “Since when did you start having a person follow you around?”

“it’s not like that Lysander! The Queen gifted her to me, and she’s been helping out a lot,” Apatharhea told him.

“You own another human,” Lysander almost growled out.

“I do not, she is a priestess that works for the temple of Hestia, she does this for a living…” Apatharhea replied with the same tone as him.

Lysander leaned down a little to be more in Apatharhea’s face, “What makes you think she wanted to be in that. Don’t you hear the rumors surrounding that place?”

Apatharhea glared up at him, “get out of my face now, or this is going to get bad.”

Lysander huffed out causing the long-curled strain that always fell in Apatharhea’s face to move slightly.

“What has gotten into you lately? Working with the Queen so closely, owning someone, closing yourself off from others,” Lysander told her looking out through the market with her back towards her.

Not hearing her reply he turned back around to see the place Apatharhea once stood was empty. Looking around the market area but it was like she just vanished.

“Lysander!” a voice called out causing him to turn and look seeing Calista waving towards him beaming a smile.

Looking back over his shoulder again at where Apatharhea once stood.

“Lysander are you ok?” Calista asked looking where he was looking.

“Just a little argument with my sister is all but she snuck away before we could finish talking,” He replied before hearing her speak up again.

“Speaking of your sister, can I get more of those flowers?” Calista asked him sweetly.

“Sure,” he replied before hearing something else that caused him concern.

“I mean those others died so quickly, might have been something I done,” Calista chuckled.

Apatharhea watched Lysander turn around so she took this opportunity to just leave. Turning on her heels, she headed back towards Frona.

“Is everything ok?” she asked holding the jug of wine in her arms.

“Yes, just my brother being annoying. Let’s go,” Apatharhea replied before heading off towards her house.

“Of course, ma’am,” she replied following her.

While they got close to the residence, Frona spoke up, “How long has the General been away this time?”

“A while now,” she stopped short of the entrance when Iduma began to growl, “Stay right here.”

Frona looked around before seeing Apatharhea pull out a small dagger from the folds of her peplos.

Peeking around the entrance with Iduma right at her heels, she put her hand down on him to stop him from attacking.

She saw a man, a little younger than her, thin but some muscles and curly black hair.

“You have a chance to leave now, if you don’t you will be food for my dog,” Apatharhea told him.

He turned slowly and looked at her before eyes darting towards Iduma, “I am not here to cause harm…”

Apatharhea heard quickly approaching footsteps causing her to turn quickly and look who it was.

“No! No ma’am I know him,” Frona told her, “He’s a healer mostly for the king and queen.”

He bowed forwards while his navy blue and tan chiton moved forward, “I am Dorian, a healer who once studied under Hippocrates and now mostly tend to the kings’ family.”

Putting her dagger away, Apatharhea looked at him.

“Why is a healer for the Kings here?” Apatharhea asked him.

“I was sent here by Queen Thalis to inform you of this,” Dorian eyed Iduma again before offering a tiny scroll that Apatharhea took it and read it.

Her eyes grew wide, “Where is he?”

Dorian pointed off towards the main city, “He’s in the healers building, he just arrived back.”

Pushing through the crowds of people, Apatharhea saw the healing building close to the statue of Apollo. She was about to step in before a hand gently grabbed her wrist. Turning around to look at who it was, before seeing a roughed up Lykos.

“Lykos,” she sighed out hugging the second in command, “what happened?”

Lykos got this long stare to him, “We had the upper hand for a long time, killing every Athenian we were seeing but a man came across the battlefield. He wore this white and golden armor…”

Apatharhea grabbed his hands gently at his scared expression.

“Apatharhea he cut through our men like nothing at all, one swipe of the blade for each person,” Lykos told her barely above a whisper.

“That must have been this Deimos they have been talking about,” She replied.

“I tried to get to him as fast as I could, but there was several Athenians between us but Kassandra got to him first but this Deimos cut him down like nothing,” Lykos told her.

“Where is my husband?” Lykos peeked over her shoulder into the tent.

Whipping around so quickly that Lykos couldn’t grab her once again, Apatharhea stormed towards the two soldiers guarding the building.

“Sorry you cannot enter,” the one told her.

“Get out of my way now!” she yelled at him and he slowly stepped away wearing a scared expression. 

Pushing past the other one, Apatharhea looked around the inside of the building. Hearing men groan and yell at the pains, she went room to room looking around. The smells and sounds no longer affected her after she used to care for the injured after battles.

Feeling the panic build up once again, Apatharhea came to the last room and saw Brasidas.

“Brasidas!” she rushed to his side gently creasing his face.

“You aren’t supposed to be in here,” a man told her before another man walked in.

“This is his wife, and under the order of Queen Thalis, Apatharhea is allowed to be with the general in recovery,” Dorian told him.

The main healer looked at the three of them, “very well… just don’t get in the way.”


	26. Returning to a Normal life

Sitting on her knees next to the small bed, Apatharhea gently creased his cheek before lowly singing under her breath to him. She did this for a while mostly to soothe him but also drowned out all the noise in the building. She felt a wet nose press against her arm before seeing Iduma put his head on Brasidas’s chest.

“He was kind of scaring the guards out there,” Dorian told her walking in with a bunch of medical supplies, “Has he moved at all in the past few days?”

“Nothing,” she replied.

“Is he hot to the touch?” Dorian asked her.

“Not anymore no,” Apatharhea told him still moving her thumb lightly over his cheek.

“Good, that might mean he has a surviving chance,” Dorian told her removing the blanket off him and pulling at the bloody rag around his upper thigh.

“My lady you might not want to look,” Dorian told her peaking up at her.

“Blood does not affect me at all,” Apatharhea replied while he shrugged and pulled the cloth all the way off.

Fresh blood came to the surface while Dorian looked at it for a moment, before moving towards the things he brought in.

“Will Brasidas be able to walk again? That’s really deep,” Apatharhea asked him.

“Walking yes, perfectly probably not,” Dorian told her pulling herbs off a stem with ease.

“What is that?” Apatharhea asked moving around the bed and kneeling in front of Dorian.

He looked up at her, “Bark of a willow tree finally stripped and cut, dried and crushed primrose, lavender buds, sideritis, and licorice root. I crush them all together and mix with the oil that comes from olives.”

Apatharhea watched while he did so make a thick paste.

“Now I just added it to the wound and bid it off once again,” Dorian told her while he did so.

“Did you learn this from that man you spoke of?” Apatharhea told him while she wrapped up his leg once again while he made a smaller batch for the gash across Brasidas’s chest.

“Hippocrates is his name and he is something else,” Dorian told her giving the other gash the same treatment.

“What is so special about this Hippocrates?” she asked him.

“He turned his back away from the healing practices studied by the priests of Asklepios, and realized that maybe we shouldn’t leave our healing to the gods,” Dorian whispered out.

“Thank you Dorian for help him,” Apatharhea told him earning the first smile from him.

“I am a healer, this is what I am supposed to do,” He replied leaving but stopped at the door, “Frona wished for me to pass along a message to you.”

Turning on her heals to look at him.

“She wished for me to tell you that she is caring for your house in your absence. Lysander comes by daily to speak with you but she dentures him each time. But there is one more thing,” Dorian told her.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It’s your garden, Frona told me that it was completely dead now,” He told her before bowing and leaving the room.

Apatharhea stared at the doorway before hearing a soft voice behind her.

“You allowed your garden to die?” the voice asked her.

Looking over her shoulder to see Brasidas weakly looking at her.

“Brasidas…” she airly huffed out before falling on her knees next to him crying, “I am so sorry I argued with you before you left. This is all my fault, Athena punished me through you.”

Lifting up his hand and light taking her golden hair into his hand, “You are never to blame for my mistakes goddess. I should have listened to you more and understood how you felt.”

Sobbing out Apatharhea leaned over him and kissed him over and over.

Chuckling out, “Goddess please, there is no need for this.”

Resting her head on his upper chest, taking care not to be on his wound, she blinked up at him with her purple eyes, “I thought I lost you.”

Grabbing her soft, delicate hand in his rough one, he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly before laying his head back and sighing out.

“Are you still avoiding your brother?” Frona asked her.

“I rather not speak with him at the moment,” Apatharhea replied looking at the sweets in a vendor.

“And how about the General, how is he fairing now?” Frona asked collecting the honey comb from the vendor before Apatharhea could.

“Better, hopefully he can return home soon,” she told her eyeing her up and down while she carried everything, “I am perfectly fine carrying something too.”

“No! that is not needed,” Frona told her with a smile, “I kind of do miss having Iduma around all the time though.”

“Soon we shall all be back home,” Apatharhea replied before freezing up, “Damnit Lysander is over there, do you mind taking all this back home?”

“Of course not,” Frona told her turning about and leaving quickly while Apatharhea did the same but headed off towards the healing building.

Walking past the guards and inside, Apatharhea followed the long hallways and into Brasidas’s room. But when she looked he was face first in the floor.

“Brasidas!” She rushed over before hearing him laugh, “Why are you laughing? Are you hurt?”

With her help, he got back into the bed and sighed out.

“I was trying to walk but I got a few steps before my leg couldn’t take the pressure anymore,” He smiled at her but was met with a frown, “I am ok my goddess.”

She felt him hold her hand between the two of his.

“Did he try to walk again?” a voice asked.

“Dorian? Wait! He’s tried before?” Apatharhea looked at Brasidas with a glare.

“Oh yea this is probably the 5th time,” Dorian said kneeling down to look at his leg again.

“Really Brasidas, can you not just let it heal?” Apatharhea scorned at him before someone else walked in.

“General, Apatharhea,” Lykos bowed before waiting to be addressed.

“So?” Brasidas asked him.

He shook his head no, “There is no sign of her at all… it’s like she vanished.”

“Who?” Apatharhea asked petting Iduma now at her side.

“Kassandra,” Brasidas told her, “I saw her only secondS before Deimos took me out. I was in a sort of haze but I felt the battle through the ground.”

“I looked like two gods fighting among men,” Lykos told her.

“Well if no body was recovered I’m sure the Eagle-bearer will show up once again,” Apatharhea told them.

Apatharhea peeked out the front window to see Frona telling Lysander once again that Apatharhea wasn’t available but this time he brought Calista with him. She wore a pale pink peplos, and had her hair tied back. She held onto Frona’s hands and pleaded with her.

“What did Lysander do this time to warrant all of this?” Brasidas asked next to her while they looked out the window.

“He belittled me in the markets, like I was one of his soldiers,” Apatharhea whispered out watching Frona shake her head once again to them.

“He does that to almost everyone he comes across,” Brasidas told her.

“I am his sister, and he will never speak to me in that way,” Apatharhea told him before hearing someone speak up.

“I am sorry you two, but with the General still recovering and now lady Apatharhea has fallen ill, they aren’t in anyway able to speak or see anyone,” She told them.

“Ill? Ill with what?” Lysander asked her.

“She spent days in that healing area tending to her husband, who knows what she could have gotten,” Frona replied before picking up what she was collecting and heading off.

Apatharhea then watched while they left the house quietly speaking with one another before completely leaving.

Frona stepped in through the back door and looked at the both of them with a smile.

“Thank you for continuing to do that,” Apatharhea told her.

“Why would Lysander bring that woman?” he asked.

“She is my friend, and I think they thought that I would crack under that,” she replied before moving about the house.

Brasidas watched Frona move about the house before turning to Apatharhea, “I kind of like having her around.”

Apatharhea watched her, “She is kind of a gods sent isn’t she?”

Brasidas hummed out agreement before stepping outside, “I still can’t believe you allowed your garden to completely die.”

Apatharhea looked around, “I have never had a plant or crop die on me…I don’t know what happened?”

Grabbing her hand gently in his, “Well you can start anew here soon!”

Apatharhea smiled at him softly before nodding yes.  
  



	27. A sudden change on the horizon

Apatharhea sighed out moving her foot around in the dirt.

Staring at her flowers in her hands, while Frona handed her another.

“Ma’am?” Frona asked her holding out the flower.

Just then someone walked in and motioned for Frona to leave.

“These aren’t your flowers,” the voice told her sitting down next to her picking up another from the basket and offering it over.

Apatharhea looked over at the guest.

“I had Frona pick them from the meadow on the edge of the mountain,” Apatharhea replied gently taking the next one from his hand.

“What’s bothering you now?” Lysander asked her.

“I’ve lost my touch Lysander, every flower I grow just dies…” Apatharhea told him, “The queen informed me her garden is starting to die too…”

“Flowers die Apatharhea,” Lysander told her, “They can’t remain alive forever.”

Looking at him, “I am aware of this, but no matter how much I replant them or regrow them it always flourished! Now it looks like a grave yard, bare and lifeless.”

Lysander took the flowers from her hands and placed it next to him before guiding her away from the area.

Casually walking along the path, “That isn’t all is it?”

Apatharhea sighed out deeply, “No… years now, I have been trying to provide a child for Brasidas and nothing. Lykos wife is having their 7th child,and she’s younger than I am. Brasidas says it doesn’t bother him that gods will bless us soon but I know it has too.”

“The gods will bless you soon enough,” Lysander told her.

“Easy for you to say, you are expecting a child now,” Apatharhea huffed out, “Barely even wed and a child on the way. I have been married for years and nothing to prove for it.”

Lysander remained silent.

“I am getting to old now to even with hold bearing a child anyways,” Apatharhea stopped walking and looked across the lake, “I have even offered to speak with the temple of Hestia to see if they can maybe provide someone?”

“You can’t be serious?” Lysander replied.

Snapping her head towards him, “And what am I to do? I can’t give him a child of our own and it is everything in Sparta to provide sons.”

Apatharhea looked over Lysander’s shoulder to see Frona returning, “I will see you soon ok?”

He nodded yes while she walked past him and joined Frona.

“You have a follower,” Frona called out to her with a smile.

Peaking over her shoulder, Apatharhea watched a swan swim behind her.

Making a grossed out noise, she walked ahead of Frona towards the house.

“Swans are pretty creatures don’t you think?” Frona stated watched it still follow them through the water.

“Swans are vile creatures and filthy,” Apatharhea stated walking more.

“This one is really pretty, whitest feathers I’ve ever seen they almost glisten in the sun,” Frona replied.

Apatharhea took a turn to go up the mountain, “And it will take off a finger when it has a chance.”

Giving one final glance at the swan, Frona followed her.

“I bought more herb for your wine, and baths to help with fertility,” Frona told her while they walked up the mountain before turning into the house.

Apatharhea was greeted by Iduma while Brasidas trained in the front yard.

“Thank you Frona, I think you can head out for the day,” Apatharhea told her.

“But… I still have things to clean,” Frona told her.

“It’s fine I will deal with it, enjoy the rest of your day,” Apatharhea told her leaving to be with her husband.

“My goddess I have told you several times there is no need for this!” Brasidas told her over dinner.

“But having a family especially a son is everything in Sparta!” Apatharhea told him, “And I cannot provide that.”

“And I will not lie with another woman as a result,” Brasidas countered back.

“Look at Sentor,” Brasidas told her.

“I rather not,” Apatharhea told him.

“No, that’s not what I am getting at. General Nikolaos adopted Sentor, and he’s recognized in the Spartan society,” Brasidas told her.

“Nikolaos also had 2 children of his own, so that doesn’t count,” Apatharhea told him in return.

Brasidas sighed out heavily before gulping his wine, “I’m just saying, there are plenty of orphaned children, we can raise them as our own. I’m sure the temple will help.”

Apatharhea looked at him before chugging her own wine back completely.

Brasidas cleared the table before looking at Apatharhea, “I mean if the gods can adopt children and they are still seen as importance, why not us.”

Pouring herself some more wine she let the words fall into silence.

The following morning was an unusual one.

“Still no Frona?” Brasidas asked from the door way.

Apatharhea looked over at him, “No, I haven’t seen her all day.”

“Maybe you should go and see Calista. See if she has seen her,” Brasidas told her heading for the front but stopped seeing Apatarhea’s puzzled look.

“Aren’t they friends?” He asked her.

“Oh yeah your right, I might,” Apatharhea replied heading of the exit with him.

They walked along side one another before he was called away by Lykos.

Giving her a sweet kiss in the temple, he followed Lykos towards the main city while she continued up the mountain towards Lysander’s home.

Step through the wooden fence, Apatharhea looked at the pretty flowers growing before getting startled.

“They are nothing compared to once you’ve grown,” Calista smiled at her.

Sitting on a bench outside, looking across the farming lands below, Apatharhea watched Calista move about.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like any help?” Apatharhea asked.

“No I can do it,” She smiled.

“But you are with child, shouldn’t you be taking it easy?” Apatharhea replied standing up.

Calista shook her head no gesturing for her to sit back down.

“Why have you come to visit today?” Calista asked her.

“Have you seen Frona at all today?” Apatharhea asked her causing her to freeze, “So you have?”

Calista turned so quick on her heels, Apatharhea feared she might topple over before seeing her rush to sit next to her.

“You can not tell a soul this especially the temple,” Calista whispered to her.

“What is going on?” Apatharhea whispered back.

“She’s been seeing someone, won’t tell me who though,” Calista replied.

“Frona could have told me, I wouldn’t have said a word about it,” Apatharhea told her.

“She knew that, trust me but it’s something about this man… she’s very secretive about him,” Calista replied.

Apatharhea cracked a rare smile, “Who is he, Zeus himself?”

Calista laughed a hardy laugh, “Oh that would be something huh? I think it’s some farm boy.”

Apatharhea hummed out in agreement, “Well as long as she is ok.”

“I am sure she will return soon,” She smiled to her.

A week or two has pasted and still no word from Frona at all and Apatharhea grew worried ever more.

“Goddess?” Brasidas asked her walking up to her, “I have some news.”

“Yea?” She asked him.

“It’s Kassandra!” he told her.

“Is she ok?! Is she back in Sparta?” Apatharhea asked him.

“No, she hasn’t returned here but she was taken by the Athenians! She’s been in Athens this entire time,” Brasidas told her pacing back and forth.

“So what now?” Apatharhea asked him, “With Kleon running Athens and being a cultist how do we get her out?”

“I am sure she has allies in high places there, and figure out what is to come,” Brasidas told her kissing her forehead, “But I do have other news now…”

“You must leave again, is that right?” Apatharhea asked him.

“I am afraid so goddess,” Brasidas told her.

“Where too now?” she asked him.

“Messenia, Athenians have taken a strong hold on the land,” Brasidas told her.

Having this over all feeling of dread over come her, Apatharhea hugged him tightly but not wishing to argue again before his departure, she kept her mouth shut.

“Please be careful,” she whispered into his chest.

“I always am, aren’t I?” He whispered into her hair.


	28. Will the Missing be found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Promise they are gonna get better :)

Waving goodbye from the dock while Brasidas sailed away.

Flashing her a smile back and waving, they set off on their journey.

Apatharhea looked down at Iduma, “Well alone again huh…”

Turning around, about to leaving Apatharhea heard her name called out across the way.

Scanning her eyes everywhere before landing on Calista waving her down.

Gesturing for Iduma to follow, she walked up to Calista.

“Are you ok?” Apatharhea asked looking her over.

“It’s Frona,” Calista huffed out, “She’s gone completely missing!”

“Have you gone to the temple?” Apatharhea asked her.

Calista shook her head no, “I wanted to find you first.”

“Ok come on let’s go,” Apatharhea told her while they headed off for the outskirts of the main city.

Walking into the building, they looked around some before hearing someone speak up.

“May I help you with something?” the lady asked them.

Both Apatharhea and Calista turned around and looked at the older lady, who looked back and forth between them.

Apatharhea stepped forward, “Yes my house keeper and her friend, Frona, has gone missing.”

The Priestess turned around and collected some dead flowers, “Ah young Frona, she came here about 2 days back. Telling me she wished to leave the maidenhood.”

Calista sighed out before turning towards Apatharhea, “She didn’t want me to tell you this cause she looks up to you, but she did start talking about marriage with that man.”

The Priestess cleared her throat, “Once a young maiden no longer is a maiden, they are no longer welcome in the temple of Hestia. She did confess her….relations with a man before leaving all together. I can provide another handmaiden if you wish?”

Apatharhea threw up her hands, “No, Frona was a kind gesture from the Queen and I saw Frona as a family member.”

“Well if your mind is changed come and seek me,” the Priestess told her leaving. Apatharhea helped Calista back home before seeing herself back home with Iduma in tow.

Time passed as usual, and even though Apatharhea did miss Frona being around, she only hoped that she was well and fine.

Hearing a high pitched crying, Apatharhea’s mind was drawn away from her thoughts and back to the babe in her arms.

“Shhhh,” She whispered down at the child, “No need to cry Aetos.”

“He will be strong with those cries,” Lysander beamed a smile at her and the baby.

Apatharhea rolled her eyes slightly, “And you are lucky your first born was a healthy male. To be born so early.”

“Well I do have a hero’s blood in me,” Lysander proudly stated before seeing his wife walk up to them looking almost dead from being so tired.

“Calista, I can watch him for a little longer if you need to rest?” Apatharhea offered.

Standing there for a moment, “No, it is fine.”

Handing the babe wrapped up tightly in a cloth over to it’s mother, Apatharhea watched them leave before sighing out.

“Any word from Brasidas?” Lysander asked her.

“Nothing,” she sighed out, “Not even a word about what happened in that battle.”

Lysander looked down at her in worry before bringing up the next question, “Apatharhea? Are you still having that feeling of dread you were telling me about?”

Apatharhea didn’t even look at him just nodded yes.

Sitting next to her on the bench, Lysander for once felt a pit in his stomach. Her feelings were normally always correct. Placing his hand on her, he tried to comfort her how ever he could.

“Brasidas is a strong General, he’s coming home,” Lysander told her.

He felt her tense under his touch before a small sniffle was heard, he watched Iduma place his hand on her lap.

“I don’t know Lysander, I feel like I have lost something. There is this pit in my heart I can’t explain…” She barely whispered out, “All I can pray for is his safe return.”

Lysander nodded yes in return while they sat there in silence for a while.

The sun was setting in the distance and both Apatharhea and Lysander said their parting words for the night.


	29. The End of a General

Stepping off the edge off the Adrestia, Kassandra sighed out still getting over the past events that just happened. She was almost off the docking area before something caught her eye.

It was a man, sitting on a wooden bench. He wore a Spartan uniform and held a shield in his lap but he looked very familiar to her.

“Lykos right?” Kassandra asked him walking up.

He looked up at her and for the first time ever she saw saddens in a Spartan’s eyes.

“I…I don’t know how I am going to tell her,” Lykos whispered out, “They were together for so long. Nothing could separate them…”

Kassandra looked down realizing what he was talking about.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Kassandra offered her hand out, “I will deliver the news to Apatharhea.”

Lykos didn’t put up and argument at all, “Thank you,” he whispered out softly, “I…I don’t think I can face her right now.” 

Standing up off the bench and handing the shield to her, “I will be having his body taken to the temple, she’ll like to see him.”

Kassandra watched him walk off before walking off herself.

Apatharhea was doing things within the house when she heard Iduma whine.

“Iduma it’s fine,” Apatharhea was cut short by someone stepping into the house.

Whipping around fast, she was faced with someone not who she expected.

“Kassandra?” she asked before her eyes drifted down and that dread grew more while tears swelled up in her eyes.

“I am so sorry, I…I wasn’t fast enough,” Kassandra whispered out watching her carefully walk up.

Kassandra felt the weight of the shield lift off her arms before hearing loud sobs happen.

Not knowing what to do, Kassandra sat on the floor with her just to be another person in the room with her letting her know she was there. Unaware of how much time passed, Kassandra was startled by the door flinging open.

“Apatharhea?” Lysander whispered out walking up.

“Do you think you can help her?” Kassandra gently asked him watching him nod yes.

Kassandra reached over and gently tucked Apatharhea’s hair back, “I need to finish something but I will return once I am done. You have my word.”

Before Kassandra left she looked over at Lysander, “They took him to the temple, that’s what Lykos told me.”

Nodding yes to her, Lysander sat in the absent spot next to his sister and comforted her.

Apatharhea felt numb, like her body was being consumed by the darkness. She didn’t remember the walk to the temple with Lysander. She didn’t remember Lykos endless apologize. She only remembered seeing the smoke reaching for the heavens while Brasidas left the world. It wasn’t until later that night when she snapped out of the haze to see Kassandra sitting at the table with her.

“Hey again,” Kassandra gave her a weak smile, “Lysander had to leave for a moment, to get some things from his house, said he will return soon.”

“What happened?” She weakly asked her.

“Apatharhea, I don’t think now is the time to know,” Kassandra weakly told her grabbing her hands into her’s, “Just know I took care of it. I made sure of it.”

“Was it the Cult?” Apatharhea asked her earning a small nod, yes, from Kassandra.

“May Hades burn them for they did to him,” Apatharhea growled out.

Standing up from her chair, Kassandra grabbed on to Apatharhea stopping her from leaving, “Please don’t let the hatred consume you. I know you are hurting but hatred isn’t something that is good for you.”

Lysander walked into his sister’s home and looked around.

“Apatharhea?” he called out but noticed the lack of not only her but also Iduma, “Where did she go?”

He hasn’t seen her for the better part of 4 days now, but gave her the room she needed after what happened.

Looking around the dead gardens, before heading out the front area.

“Looking for Apatharhea?” a woman asked him.

Turning to look who asked, he saw a shorter woman wearing a long red peplos and almost looked just like the Eagle Bearer, “I am yes, have you seen my sister?”

“She told me, she thought you would show up today and to follow me,” the lady told him.

They walked off towards the city before taking a small side road.

“And who are you?” Lysander asked.

“I am Myrrine,” she replied, “And Apatharhea came to see Kassandra but got a little side tracked.”

Stepping into house, he saw his sister sitting at a table with Kassandra and another male.

“Apatharhea?” Lysander called out.

She turned and gave him a weak smile, “Sorry Lysander, I was coming to chat with Kassandra and was invited to stay for something to eat.”

“I am sorry to intrude,” Lysander bowed slight but saw the pleading look in Apatharhea’s eyes asking to get her away, “But I need my sister.”

“Of course,” the male spoke up watching Apatharhea leave with Lysander.

“Oh thank the gods you came,” Apatharhea replied holding on to his arm, “I swear, that Stentor doesn’t get a hint does he?”

Lysander smiled slightly hearing the life slowly come back to his sister. 

“What did you need?” She asked him.

“Checking on you mostly, how are you?” he asked her watching Iduma walk ahead of them.

“The pain comes and goes but I feel relief that he resides in Elysium now,” Apatharhea told him with a weak smile.

Giving her hand a light pat, they headed back towards his house.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my Assassin's creed series that doesn't exactly follow the actual plot of the games.  
> 


End file.
